A Whole New World
by Darrinia
Summary: Blaine está perdido, no se siente bien consigo mismo y considera que debe cambiar. Sin embargo, cuando llegue a Dalton aprenderá que ser tú mismo es lo único que puede hacerte feliz.
1. Capítulo 1: Blaine Anderson

**N/A: **No, éste fic no tiene nada que ver con la película de Disney, Aladdin. He elegido el título de esta canción para el fic porque en esta historia Sebastian le va a mostrar a Blaine un nuevo mundo... Ok, esto empieza a parecerse a la letra de la canción... Ya lo entenderéis... Pero no tiene nada que ver con la película (ni remotamente).

No pondré advertencias, no encuentro nada que merezca la pena contar, creo que la mayoría sabéis como escribo, así que os dejo directamente con el primer capítulo, que explica muy bien lo que va a ser el fic...

De verdad siento mucho las expresiones utilizadas en este fic. No creo que a estas alturas haya alguien que crea que soy homofóbica pero, por si acaso, matizo que no estoy nada de acuerdo con la forma de pensar de los padres de Blaine en este fic. El amor es amor, ya sea entre un hombre y una mujer, entre dos hombres o entre dos mujeres. Nadie puede juzgar a una persona por haber encontrado el amor.

El capítulo es corto, no sé si los siguientes serán así o más largos (extraño un poco los capítulos cortos), veremos como avanzan las cosas...

**_A WHOLE NEW WORLD_**

**_CAPÍTULO 1: BLAINE ANDERSON_**

Blaine Anderson no era un "joven normal", o al menos, eso era lo que decían todos a su alrededor. Tenía diecisiete años pero desde los trece su vida había sido un infierno. Descubrió que era gay y decidió contárselo a su madre, en busca de consuelo y apoyo. Sin embargo, ella se escandalizó y a partir de ese momento, la vida del menor cambió.

Comenzó para el adolescente unos años difíciles, llenos de psicólogos, terapeutas, psiquiatras, guías espirituales, sacerdotes, medicación, castigos, agresiones, humillaciones... Cualquier cosa con tal de "curarle" de su "enfermedad". Sin embargo, nada había funcionado.

En el fondo, Blaine sabía que seguía siendo él mismo. Sabía que sus sentimientos hacia los hombres y las mujeres no habían cambiado. Lo único que había cambiado era su aptitud y su opinión hacia eso. Sentía que la homosexualidad era algo malo, algo reprochable, algo censurable. Por eso ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos, pretendía que por fin había vuelto a la "senda del bien" aunque realmente seguía suspirando por los cuerpos de los deportistas que veía a través de la televisión en las diversas sesiones de "hacer de Blaine un hombre".

El ojimiel se levantó esa mañana y se dio una ducha. Sabía que tenía una cita importante y tenía que estar perfecto. Sus padres habían decidido cambiarlo de instituto por octava vez en esos cuatro años. Cada vez que se hacía demasiado cercano a un chico y podía parecer que traspasaba la línea de la amistad sus padres lo cambiaban. Aunque por otra parte, si pasaba demasiado tiempo con una chica y no se le veía interesado en una relación, también se apartaban.

Siempre era el chico nuevo, el chico raro. Sin embargo, todo cambiaría en ese instituto. Lo primero que haría sería buscar una novia, luego llegaría lo demás. Sentía tener que engañar a una chica así, pero no encontraba otra opción. Le quedaba año y medio de instituto y no quería volver a cambiar.

Decidió vestirse con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul. Los colores de su armario habían disminuido. Nada de rosas, morados, naranjas... Nada de ropa ajustada, pajaritas... Todo para mostrar todo lo "hombre" que era. Bajó a desayunar y su madre puso ante él huevos revueltos con bacon y una taza de café. Su padre lo miró por encima de su periódico.

Eran una familia religiosa y muy conservadora. Tenían unas fuertes creencias y nadie podía hacerlos cambiar de opinión. El hijo mayor, Cooper, estaba trabajando en Nueva York, haciendo sus prácticas y terminando sus estudios de postgrado para poder hacerse cargo del negocio familiar.

Blaine salió de su casa junto a sus padres. Tenían una cita con el director de la Academia Dalton. Estaba muy nervioso, no sabía como sería su nuevo instituto.

Cuando llegaron a Dalton todo se veía diferente a cualquier lugar en el que hubiera estado antes. Todos los alumnos iban uniformados, algo que a él le gustó, eso le ayudaría a pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo, tardó muy poco en notar que no había ninguna chica allí.

Entraron al despacho del señor Bryan. Era un hombre mayor, de unos sesenta años. Tenía el pelo blanco, muy corto, los ojos azules detrás de unas gafas. Llevaba traje y corbata, demasiado elegante para un profesor de instituto. Los tres recién llegados se sentaron frente al escritorio del mayor.

– Bienvenidos a Dalton. Soy el director Bryan. Espero que se decidan a que el joven Anderson estudie aquí, es una gran academia. – El director comentó con una sonrisa.

– Verá, señor Bryan. La situación de nuestro hijo no es sencilla y queremos saber si Dalton es el mejor lugar para él. – El padre de Blaine intervino.

– Dalton tiene una política de tolerancia cero con el bullying, su hijo estará bien aquí. – El profesor explicó.

– Blaine no ha tenido nunca problemas con el acoso escolar. – El padre del joven añadió, cambiando su postura por la incomodidad que le daba reconocer "los problemas" de su familia. – Nuestro hijo cree que es gay. Llevamos años intentando curarlo de su enfermedad. Necesitamos un lugar donde él termine de recuperarse y se convierta en un hombre.

– No tienen de qué preocuparse, Dalton es el lugar ideal para Blaine. – El director comentó.

– Me preocupa el asunto de que sea una academia sólo para chicos y que sea un internado. – El señor Anderson mostró su preocupación.

– Blaine estará muy bien aquí.

Los padres del joven aceptaron y el señor Bryan les entregó el uniforme, los libros, la ropa de deporte y el resto de cosas necesarias para su estancia allí. Los tres se despidieron del mayor y volvieron a su casa. Tenían que preparar las cosas para el comienzo de las clases del menor.

Esa noche Blaine no pudo dormir, estaba muy nervioso. No podría encontrar una novia en su nuevo instituto y todo se complicaría en ese sentido. Sin embargo, sus padres no estarían tan pendientes de él porque no estaría las noches en su casa. Podría evitar ir a su casa los fines de semana o fingir que era alguien solitario cuando estuviera allí. No sabía que Dalton cambiaría su vida para siempre.


	2. Capítulo 2: The Warblers

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por la acogida de esta historia...

**Guest**, muchas gracias. Me alegra que mis historias te llaman la atención... Tengo la sensación de que eres lector/lectora habitual pero no te reconozco ahora... Espero que te guste como sigue... Besos

**Yamii,** cariño, muchas gracias. ¿Yo? ¿Hacer sufrir a Blaine? Nah... Sí, ya aparece Sebastian... ¡Cuánto te gusta! Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2: THE WARBLERS**_

Blaine subió a la zona de dormitorios de Dalton junto al director. El señor Bryan les había dicho a sus padres que esa zona sólo era para estudiantes y profesores y no iba a hacer una excepción. Realmente sí permitía a los padres visitar las habitaciones durante el primer día pero haría una excepción. Los señores Anderson no le habían agradado nada, por eso había hecho todo lo posible para que Blaine se quedara en Dalton. Necesitaba aprender cosas que no se enseñaban en la escuela.

El director había elegido cuidadosamente al compañero del joven. Sabía que era un riesgo, que el elegido a veces era un poco... Difícil de tratar. Sin embargo, sabía que no había nadie mejor que él para abrirle los ojos al adolescente que le acompañaba para mostrarle todo un mundo nuevo, uno en el que ser él mismo no era algo malo, que podía ser quién él quisiera.

Llamó a una puerta en la que un cartel indicaba que era la número 104. No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que abrió con la llave que le entregaría al menor. No había nadie allí, la cama estaba sin hacer, había ropa por el suelo y todo estaba desordenado.

– Tendré unas palabras con Sebastian respecto a ésto... – El director murmuró. Llamaba a sus alumnos por su nombre porque a muchos de ellos los conocía mejor que sus propios padres. Allí había hijos de personas muy influyentes que los dejaban allí para no tener que ocuparse de ellos durante diez meses al año. Algunos incluso pasaban las navidades allí. Pertenecer a una familia adinerada no significaba que esos chicos tuvieran todo. Muchos tenían problemas, la mayoría relacionadas con el abandono de sus padres, que apenas pasaban tiempo con ellos. Por eso allí más que amigos, conseguían una familia. Esperaba que Blaine también encontrara allí a una familia que le mostrara que la homosexualidad no era algo malo.

La especialidad del lugar en ayudar a chicos con problemas era lo que había conseguido que el ojimiel acabara allí. Sus padres confiaban en que esa importante institución ayudara al chico a encontrar el buen camino.

El menor comenzó a colocar sus cosas en el lado de la habitación que estaba libre. El adulto observaba su comportamiento atentamente. Era consciente de que la adaptación sería difícil para él pero no podía hacer nada.

Unas risas precedieron a la entrada de dos chicos en la habitación. Los dos eran altos, uno de ellos era rubio y el otro castaño. Los dos se quedaron en la puerta, mirando con sorpresa la situación. Acababan de subir de desayunar en el comedor.

– Sebastian, Jeffrey... Os presento a Blaine Anderson, es nuevo en Dalton y ésta será su habitación. – Bryan comentó.

– Yo no comparto habitación. – Smythe mostró su enfado mientras iba a su lado de la cama. Sterling se quedó donde estaba, incapaz de decir nada.

– No es algo que puedas elegir. – El director anunció. – Quiero que los dos ayudéis a Blaine a conocer Dalton, indicarle donde están sus clases, hablarle de los clubes, las actividades que podéis hacer... Y por cierto, señor Smythe... No ha habido ningún terremoto que justifique este desorden.

El adulto se marchó dejando a los jóvenes allí. Sebastian terminó de dejar sus cosas en lugares más discretos, aunque no estaba ordenado. Jeff sonreía divertido ante la escena. Cualquier cosa que hiciera que su mejor amigo enloqueciera era algo agradable.

– ¿Cuál es tu primera clase? – El rubio preguntó cuando Anderson terminó de prepararse.

– Literatura. – Respondió el moreno mirando el horario que le había dado el director.

– Genial. En esa clase coincides con Sam. Lo iré a buscar para que te acompañe. – Sterling salió en busca del nombrado y los otros dos se quedaron solos. No hubo ninguna palabra entre ellos hasta que regresó el joven con otro chico rubio muy alto.

– Blaine, supongo... Soy Sam... ¿Estás listo para ir a clase? – Evans extendió su mano para saludarlo.

– Sí... Claro... – El moreno estrechó su mano y los dos salieron hacia su aula.

– ¿Algo que quieras saber sobre Dalton? – El rubio preguntó cuando se quedaron solos.

– Ahora no se me ocurre nada. – El ojimiel se encogió de hombros. La situación era extraña y no sabía qué preguntar.

– ¿Sabes cantar? – El más alto preguntó ilusionado.

– ¿Qué? – El nuevo estudiante miró al otro extrañado.

– Los Warblers siempre estamos buscando nuevos miembros. Cualquiera que tenga talento para cantar y bailar es bienvenido... ¿Te apetece hacer una audición? – Evans quiso saber. El más bajo lo pensó un momento. Su padre le había quitado las clases de canto y piano porque decía que eso no ayudaba a que fuera un hombre.

– No sé cantar... Lo siento... – Anderson se sintió mal por mentir pero no podía permitirse hacer cosas que lo alejaran de Dalton, quería estar en un instituto por más de unos meses.

– Bueno, seguro que encontramos algo para ti... ¿Algún deporte? – Sam intentaba conocer mejor a su nuevo compañero y además encontrarle algo que hacer.

– Boxeo.

– ¡Genial! Sebastian es el capitán del equipo de boxeo de Dalton, es el mejor. Yo me encargaré de que te deje hacer una prueba. Seb es un poco frío al principio pero es un buen amigo. Ten un poco de paciencia con él, la convivencia no será fácil pero seguro que os lleváis bien.

Llegaron a clase y el rubio le presentó a David y Trent. Ellos también eran Warblers y se mostraron muy amables. El primer día fue muy bueno. En todas sus clases coincidía con uno de los miembros del Glee Club de Dalton y ellos se presentaban y se encargaban de que no se sintiera sólo en ningún momento. Eso era algo nuevo para Blaine, que nunca se había sentido tan bienvenido en ningún lugar y eso que había estado en muchos institutos. No notaba miradas sobre él, no percibía que hablaran de él a sus espaldas. Era como si fuera lo más normal que alguien llegara en mitad del curso. Algo le decía que Dalton era diferente...


	3. Capítulo 3: El mundo en 20 años

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por la acogida de esta historia... Quiero aclarar que voy a elegir a algunos miembros de ND para formar parte de los Warblers porque así no manejo muchos personajes originales... Aunque aviso que seguramente sean sólo los que me gustan... Ya habéis leído a Sam pero no será el único...

**Yamii,** cariño, muchas gracias. Intento que Seb no pierda su esencia, aunque las cosas tardarán en cambiar entre ellos, de momento se instaura la ley del silencio... Actualizo los jueves. Espero que te siga gustando, a pesar de todo... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 3: EL MUNDO EN VEINTE AÑOS**_

Blaine acudió a la reunión del Club Cristiano de Dalton. En la academia había diversos grupos de distintas religiones porque en Dalton querían apoyar a que los estudiantes fueran ellos mismos sin tener que ocultar ningún aspecto de ellos. El moreno era muy religioso porque lo habían educado así. Sam, Nick, Thad y Trent también acudían a esas reuniones por lo que no se sentía un "bicho raro". Había unas cuantas sillas dispuestas en un círculo y los cinco se sentaron en ellas, dejando al ojimiel en medio.

El director Bryan estaba allí también, algo que le sorprendió. Sin embargo, notó que sus nuevos amigos estaban casi tan sorprendidos como él. Parecía que no era habitual que él acudiera a esas sesiones. Junto a él, había un hombre de unos treinta años que parecía ser el profesor que dirigía esas sesiones. El hombre llevaba el pelo largo, pantalones vaqueros algo rotos y camiseta negra. Parecía un cantante de rock.

Cuando todos los estudiantes estuvieron sentados, el ojimiel pudo darse cuenta de que aparte de ellos cinco sólo había dos chicos más.

– Lo primero que voy a hacer es darle la bienvenida a Blaine al grupo, yo me llamo Peter pero todos me llaman Pete. Espero que todos lo ayudéis a integrarse tanto aquí como a Dalton, sé que puede ser realmente intimidante. Yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites, no soy un profesor, no te voy a evaluar, estoy aquí para ser tu guía espiritual. Hoy quiero que miremos el mundo con optimismo... ¿Como os gustaría que fuera vuestra vida dentro de veinte años?

– Yo quiero que la homofobia desaparezca. Que el matrimonio entre dos hombres o entre dos mujeres sea legal en todo el mundo y que nadie margine o condene a una persona sólo por a quien ama. – Duval fue el primero en hablar. Anderson lo miró extrañado.

– Bueno... – Peter miró al director con complicidad. Él había sido informado de la situación del nuevo estudiante porque el señor Bryan pensaba que podía ser importante para la recuperación del joven. – Nick, todos sabemos que ese es tu sueño... Creo que todos aquí deseamos eso pero me refería a como os veis dentro de veinte años de manera personal, ¿en qué trabajaréis? ¿estaréis solteros o casados? ¿tendréis familia o no?

– ¡Yo! – Duval quiso volver a ser el primero. – Me veo casado con Jeff... ¡Que nadie se lo diga! Con dos hijos, trabajando en un laboratorio...

– Yo creo que... – Evans lo pensó unos segundos. – Seré soltero porque no creo que encuentre una mujer que me quiera durante más de un mes...

– Sebastian te querría por más de un mes. – Thad intervino de manera divertida.

– Dudo que Sebastian quiera a alguien más de veinte minutos. – El rubio respondió.

– ¡Chicos! Centraros en el tema. – Peter intervino. – Y Sam... Seguro que encuentras a alguien que te quiera por como eres, no pierdas la esperanza. Sigue, por favor...

– Trabajaré de camarero porque seré muy viejo para ser modelo y... Creo que eso es todo. – El joven terminó.

– Sam, me gustaría hablar contigo al terminar la sesión... ¿Podrías quedarte? – El líder del grupo pidió y el otro asintió. – Es tu turno, Blaine.

El moreno se detuvo a pensar durante unos minutos. ¿Cómo quería que fuera su vida?

– Yo... Habré conocido a una buena chica y me habré casado. Tendré hijos, no sé cuántos. Todavía no sé a qué me dedicaré.

– No te preocupes, Blaine. Eres joven y tienes tiempo para descubrir qué harás con tu vida. Si necesitas hablar de algo, no dudes en buscarme.

Los demás siguieron contando como se veían en unos años, sin embargo, Anderson no los escuchó. Le sorprendía la naturalidad con la que todos hablaban de la sexualidad de Nick. Hasta ese momento no sabía que el moreno era gay y mucho menos que lo fuera tan abiertamente.

Después de esa clase, se fue a su habitación, se cambió de ropa para ponerse un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta vieja ya que no saldría de su habitación. Seguía pensando en el conflicto entre lo que todos sus psicólogos le habían dicho sobre la homosexualidad y lo que había visto esa tarde en la reunión del grupo cristiano.

Sebastian entró después de unos minutos y se quitó el uniforme para ponerse algo más informal. Blaine no pudo evitar mirar como su compañero se quitaba la ropa. Pudo apreciar su musculoso cuerpo, se notaba que hacía ejercicio, por lo que le habían dicho, boxeo. Sus ojos recorrieron la fuerte espalda desnuda y empezó a imaginarse a sí mismo acariciándola con sus manos y con sus labios. Después el chico siguió con sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos. El castaño no tenía ningún pudor y los ojos del moreno no podían mirar a otro lado. Le encantaría tocar la blanquecina piel del trasero del otro, saber si era firme o flácido, si era tan suave como parecía. Apartó su mirada tan pronto como fue consciente de hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos. Eso no estaba bien y sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Uno de los terapeutas que lo había atendido le había dado claras instrucciones sobre qué hacer en esos momentos. Se iba a levantar para realizar el ejercicio cuando llamaron a la puerta.

El ojiverde terminó de ponerse el calzoncillo y los vaqueros antes de acercarse y abrir. Sam, Nick, Thad y Jeff entraron con un chico castaño que Blaine todavía no conocía.

– ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? – Smythe preguntó.

– Las chicas quieren que vayamos con ellas. – Duval comentó.

– ¿Las chicas? – Sebastian los miró asombrado. – ¿Qué ha cambiado?

– Blaine. – Sterling aclaró. – Ryder se lo contó a Marley y quieren conocerlo... – El rubio se volvió hacia el aludido. – Así que ponte ropa más adecuada, ya vamos con retraso porque alguien se entretuvo con Pete. – Miró a Evans con una sonrisa. Sabía que lo que el mayor quería era intentar asesorar a Sam para que no fuera tan pesimista en cuanto a su futuro.

Anderson asintió y se metió al aseo con la ropa que se pondría. No iba a ducharse pero tenía que arreglar su pelo. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul y mojó sus rizos para ordenarlos algo mejor. No sabía que los estudiantes de Dalton pudieran salir por las tardes pero le encantaba la idea. Tal vez conocería a una chica que le gustase o con la que, al menos, pudiera tener una relación.


	4. Capítulo 4: Santana Lopez

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Ryder va a formar parte de los Warblers, así como es posible que también lo sean los hermanos Puckerman, Finn, Mike... Aunque todavía no tengo las cosas muy claras sobre quienes tendrán protagonismo o no...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 4: SANTANA LOPEZ**_

Blaine salía de Dalton acompañado por Ryder, Sam, Nick, Jeff, Thad y Sebastian. Los siete iban sin sus uniformes y habían firmado su salida en la secretaría. Los Warblers le explicaron que podían salir un máximo de dos horas durante la tarde y que debían firmar a la entrada y a la salida. La hora máxima para entrar era las ocho, que coincidía con la hora de la cena. Los fines de semana tenían permitido salir más horas pero siempre tenían que estar a las comidas y antes de las diez de la noche para dormir.

Los amigos llegaron a una cafetería que se llamaba Lima Bean y se pusieron en la fila para hacer sus pedidos. Poco después entraron un grupo de cinco chicas, todas vestidas con el uniforme de Crawford Country Day, que consistía en una falda por las rodillas de cuadros grises a juego con la corbata, una camisa blanca bajo un jersey negro sin mangas con cuello de pico donde se sitúa el escudo de la escuela y zapatos negros sobre medias del mismo color. Las jóvenes eran todas muy diferentes entre sí. Lynn saludó a una de ellas con un beso en los labios, lo que sorprendió a Anderson.

– Chicas, os presento a Blaine. Es nuevo en Dalton. Ellas son Marley, Brittany, Santana, Rachel y Mercedes. – Sterling señaló a cada una de sus amigas mientras las nombraba. – Marley es la novia de Ryder, como creo que habrás deducido. Brittany, Mercedes y Rachel son ex novias de Sam, motivo por el cuál no solemos quedar todos juntos. Además, Santana fue novia de Thad.

– Todos los heterosexuales de Dalton son ex de Santana. – Berry aclaró con voz envenenada y la latina puso sus ojos en blanco.

– Todos no... Me faltaría uno para la colección. – La morena se adelantó para ponerse justo frente a Anderson. – Si quieres, puedo conseguir que te sientas en el paraíso.

El ojimiel tembló un poco y todos pensaron que había sido porque se sentía atraído por la chica y ésta se había colocado muy cerca de él. Lopez sonrió con suficiencia, sabía que los hombres la deseaban y le encantaba el poder que eso le daba.

Sin embargo, el temblor del estudiante de Dalton se debía a que Santana le resultaba intimidante. Era una de esas mujeres segura de sí misma, sexy y atractiva que todo chico heterosexual querría... No le agradaba porque era experimentada, por lo que podría notar su "defecto".

– Tímido... Me encanta. – La latina comentó y las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron de un color rojo intenso.

Finalmente, todos consiguieron sus cafés y se sentaron en una mesa grande. Lopez consiguió sentarse junto a Anderson e intentó acaparar toda su atención. Blaine se dio cuenta de que eso parecía molestar a Rachel, pero él no estaba dispuesto a encontrarse en medio de una lucha entre dos chicas por estar con él. Suficiente tenía con tener que fingir interés en una.

Estuvieron bastante rato riendo y charlando antes de que llegara el momento de despedirse. Santana se acercó al ojimiel y lo besó en los labios de manera pasional. Era la primera vez que el joven besaba a alguien y se sentía mal, muy mal. No era así como él hubiera deseado su primer beso. Le habría gustado que fuera con un chico atractivo que le gustara, que fuera tras una cita y en un ambiente especial. Tal vez después de haberle regalado flores o que él se las hubiera regalado...

La lengua de la latina se internó en la boca ajena, siempre teniendo el control del beso. Anderson no sabía qué hacer, se dejó llevar aunque lo que su cuerpo realmente le pedía era separarse de ella y terminar el beso cuanto antes.

– Vas a necesitar aprender muchas cosas. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo. Este fin de semana en tu casa. – Lopez se volvió y se alejó con el resto de las chicas mientras los estudiantes de Dalton caminaban hacia su academia.

* * *

Después de cenar, Blaine y Sebastian subieron a su habitación. El más bajo entró al aseo para lavarse los dientes y al salir, vio al castaño que volvía a desnudarse delante de su compañero de habitación sin ningún tipo de pudor. El moreno caminó hasta su cama y volvió a disfrutar de la vista que eso le producía. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, que no debería dejar que su mente empezara a imaginarse como sería estar bajo ese fuerte cuerpo, sentir esos labios sobre su piel... Volvió a reprimirse por tener esos pensamientos, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para acudir al baño. Sabía que tenía dos "castigos" pendientes y no dudaría en aplicárselos cuando pudiera, pero en ese momento sólo quería descansar.

Santana lo había impresionado, era demasiado lanzada y desinhibida. Tal vez eso era lo que él necesitaba, una chica que no tuviera complejos para que lo pudiera guiar sin estar insegura si él no mostraba el suficiente interés. Sólo quería una chica que estuviera dispuesta a pasar tiempo con él y, tal vez, conocer a sus padres como su novia. No quería sexo, le daba algo de miedo estar desnudo frente a una mujer. Los hombres no pueden fingir y temía que su cuerpo acabara delatando la verdad. La latina podía ser la idónea si era capaz de mantener la distancia y evitar el sexo.

Su teléfono vibró y supo que le había llegado un mensaje de texto. Lo abrió y vio que era de Lopez.

"_Para que tengas sueños húmedos"_

Junto al texto, una foto de Santana realmente sexy con un vestido muy ceñido a su cuerpo con la falda muy corta y uno de los tirantes caído de manera que estaba en su brazo. Blaine no sabía qué hacer, se había quedado inmóvil. Sebastian se acercó al notar la reacción del otro.

– Parece que realmente le gustas a Tana... Ella es... Diferente... Si juegas bien tus cartas, puede que consigas hacer un trío con ella y Brittany. Thad la fastidió cuando se opuso a conocer a sus padres. Tana... Bueno, tiene sus cosas y puede parecer que no tiene sentimientos pero, en el fondo, hay mucho detrás de la máscara que lleva... – El castaño se mordió el labio inferior porque sabía que había hablado de más. – Sé bueno con ella... Aunque, por cómo te has comportado hoy, creo que no tienes mucha experiencia con chicas...

– ¿Algún consejo? – El ojimiel suplicó.

– ¡Ey! ¡Soy gay! Tampoco sé mucho de chicas... Lo que sí te puedo decir es que Tana aparenta fortaleza pero agradece que se preocupen por cómo está, qué quiere hacer... Al menos, le gusta que yo lo haga. – El Warbler aclaró.

– ¿Eres gay? – Anderson lo miró sorprendido.

– Sí... ¿Algún problema? ¿No serás uno de esos homófobos insoportables? – Smythe lo miró con molestia.

– N-no... Claro q-que no... – Blaine respondió rápidamente pero... ¿Había sido sincero? ¿Una persona no es homófoba cuando quiere reprimir cualquier sentimiento homosexual?


	5. Capítulo 5: Castigo

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... La historia va tomando forma...

**ADVERTENCIA:** el castigo físico no es la solución de ningún problema, ya sea aplicado por uno mismo o por terceras personas. Estoy totalmente en contra del método utilizado en el fic para "dejar de ser homosexual" (como si eso fuera posible). Espero y deseo que nadie lo haga, hay soluciones más saludables para lidiar con el dolor y la homosexualidad no es una enfermedad.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 5: CASTIGO**_

Como Santana le había deseado la noche anterior, Blaine había tenido un sueño erótico. Sin embargo, no había sido la chica la que había protagonizado la escena caliente que su mente había creado. El moreno sabía que no podía retrasarlo más, que tenía que hacer lo que uno de los terapeutas le había sugerido. Durante un tiempo se lo hacía el especialista pero había confiado en que él quería "curarse de su enfermedad" y que lo haría cuando fuera necesario.

Entró al baño y se duchó rápidamente. Después de eso, colocó la toalla en su cintura y se puso frente al espejo, que estaba empañado. Sacó de su neceser unas cuchillas y unos algodones. Pensó en lo que sintió la primera vez que vio a Sebastian desnudo y clavó una de las cuchillas en su cadera. Dolía, pero ese era el objetivo. Retiraba la sangre con el algodón para no manchar la toalla. Después repitió el gesto, recordando la segunda vez que tuvo esos pensamientos "inapropiados" con su compañero de habitación. Una tercera vez, por su sueño erótico y ya estaba listo para ponerse el uniforme de Dalton y comenzar su día.

Llevaba un año haciendo eso, uno de los terapeutas que había visitado le había dicho que tenía que castigarse cada vez que tuviera un pensamiento inadecuado. Le costaba mucho acostumbrarse pero no sabía qué más hacer, quería volver a ser feliz y confiaba en que sus padres querían lo mejor para él.

Las clases fueron tranquilas, no le había costado acostumbrarse a la exigencia del lugar. Con tanto cambio de instituto que había sufrido, sus adaptaciones habían sido cada vez más rápidas. Comía con los Warblers y se sentaba con ellos en cada clase. Sobre todo, pasaba tiempo con Sam. El chico era divertido, simpático y parecía que le agradaba su compañía.

– Marley me ha pedido que volvamos a quedar todos. – Ryder comentó mientras estaban en el comedor.

– ¿Desde cuándo Santana necesita que las chicas le ayuden con las citas? – Jeff preguntó extrañado.

– Creo que es porque Blaine realmente le gusta. No sé que le has hecho pero parece que la has conquistado. – Lynn explicó.

– ¿Ella te gusta? – Nick preguntó intrigado.

– N-no sé... Sí, supongo... – Las mejillas de Anderson se sonrojaron porque no esperaba que le preguntaran tan directamente por eso.

– Tranquilo, ella no te va a morder... Bueno, salvo que quieras que te muerda. – Sebastian le guiñó un ojo.

Blaine se sentía intranquilo, él no quería dañar a Santana pero tampoco quería rechazarla. Era de ese tipo de chicas que un heterosexual no rechaza y eso lo sabía hasta él. Atractiva, decidida... Esperaba que no llegaran muy lejos en lo que fueran a tener.

* * *

La tarde llegó y todos se reunieron en la cafetería habitual pero esa vez decidieron ir al parque para disfrutar de los últimos días de buen tiempo antes de que el otoño hiciera llegar la lluvia y el frío. Pasearon por el lugar mientras Santana entrelazaba su mano con la de Blaine. La chica se había dado cuenta de que estaba intimidando al moreno. Bueno, Sebastian se lo había advertido con un par de mensajes de móvil. El castaño le había dicho que estaba siendo demasiado intensa para el joven, que parecía novato en el amor. Por eso decidió que tal vez pasar tiempo juntos en grupo e intentar ser algo más inocentes podría funcionar. Estaban a punto de irse del parque cuando alguien gritó detrás de ellos.

– ¡Blaine!

– Tío Mark, que sorpresa... ¿Qué haces por aquí? – El aludido comentó al darse la vuelta, después de haber soltado la mano de la latina. Se veía realmente incómodo.

– Vuelvo a casa, tengo el coche en el taller y como hace tan buen día, prefiero ir andando en vez de buscar un taxi... ¿No me presentas a tu novia? – El mayor miró a Lopez con detenimiento. Sabía los "problemas" que tenía su sobrino y haberlo visto de la mano de la joven le alegraba.

– Soy Santana. – La chica se adelantó. El ojimiel no sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente avergonzado.

– Tienes muy buen gusto, Blaine. Es una jovencita encantadora, espero que la cuides bien. – El mayor comentó mientras estrechaba la mano de la joven.

– Sí, es todo un caballero.

– El domingo tenemos comida familiar... ¿Te apetecería venir? Es en casa de los padres de Blaine. – El adulto comentó.

– Tío, creo que es muy pronto. ¡Nos conocimos ayer! No creo que le apetezca conocer a toda la familia...

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no quieres que los conozca? – Santana preguntó haciéndose la ofendida.

– Yo pensaba... No importa... ¿Quieres ir? – El moreno sonrió hacia su amiga.

– Será un placer.

Mark se despidió de su sobrino y la joven y se marchó. Los otros los miraban entre divertidos y sorprendidos.

– Así que... ¿Vas a conocer a tus suegros? – Sam pasó sus brazos por los hombros de su amiga.

– Cierra tu maldita boca de trucha, lo que somos Blaine y yo es asunto nuestro.

Santana agarró con fuerza la mano de Anderson para seguir caminando, se alejaron un poco del grupo y ella se acercó más hasta que su cabeza quedó apoyada en el hombro del estudiante de Dalton. Por su parte, él apoyó su mano en la cintura de ella, sin ser consciente de que su tío seguía observándolos desde la distancia, orgulloso porque se había "curado". El hombre no tardó en llamar a su hermano para darle la noticia, todos se alegrarían. El pequeño de la familia había encontrado un buen camino, no podía negar que la chica era hermosa. Era latina y para él eso era un inconveniente, pero esas mujeres son más pasionales y como primera novia de su sobrino estaba bien. Sólo tenía que vigilar que no fuera una cazafortunas que sólo buscara dinero. Eso y que la relación acabara al final del curso, cuando su sobrino fuera a Yale y encontrara a una hermosa chica rica con la que formar una familia.


	6. Capítulo 6: La familia es importante

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

**Advertencia:** No creo que la homosexualidad sea una enfermedad... Porque no lo es.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 6: LA FAMILIA ES IMPORTANTE** _

Blaine esperaba a Santana en la puerta de su casa. Había llegado la hora de que su familia la conociera y temía ese momento más que nada. La latina apareció frente a él, con un vestido muy sensual en color rojo que le quedaba perfecto.

– Estás preciosa. – El moreno le besó la mejilla y le dio una rosa que había comprado para ella.

– Muchas gracias. Eres muy atento. – Ella comentó, sabiendo que normalmente no era tratada de ese modo.

– ¿Estás segura de que quieres que vayamos a ver a mi familia? – El ojimiel la miró con dudas.

– Tranquilízate. Todo irá bien. – Lopez le dio un pico en los labios antes de dirigirse al coche de su "novio". No habían hablado de etiquetas pero ya iba a ser presentada a la familia Anderson como su pareja, así que era más que seguro que eso eran.

El camino fue tranquilo y en silencio. Ninguno tenía muchas ganas de hablar, los dos tenían su mente lejos de ese coche, lejos del otro. Cuando llegaron, Santana se quedó encantada con la casa de la familia, era amplia y elegante.

Cuando los dos jóvenes entraron, el tío Mark se acercó a ellos, saludándolos efusivamente y presentándole a la chica a toda la familia. Estaba Beth, su esposa, Susan y James, los padres de Blaine y los abuelos, Mary y John. Todos se mostraron muy amables y cariñosos con ella... Todos menos la abuela. Mary era fría y distante con ella y Santana pensó que era racista pero no se atrevió a preguntarle delante de todos.

Durante la comida se lo pasaron muy bien aunque la latina observó que todos se esforzaban porque le agradara Blaine. Eso aumentaba sus sospechas sobre el nuevo estudiante de Dalton. Ella tenía una teoría y estaba a punto de confirmarla.

– ¿Vamos a mi habitación? – Le preguntó el ojimiel cuando terminaron con el postre. Él estaba deseando alejarla de la presión de sus padres.

– Claro.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron en el lugar donde Blaine dormía cuando se quedaba en casa. Lopez notó que el lugar era muy impersonal, no había fotos, no había nada que indicara que era un lugar de un adolescente de diecisiete años.

Se sentaron en la cama y Santana juntó sus labios. Poco a poco los besos de Blaine eran más seguros y confiados. La chica estaba contenta porque sabía que todos esos progresos habían sido por ella. Después de un rato así, el moreno se disculpó para ir al baño y ella se quedó sola en la habitación.

La latina empezó a cotillear las pocas cosas que estaban visibles en el lugar. Varios cómics que mostraban su gusto por los superhéroes, varios libros de fantasía y ciencia ficción... Sin embargo, hubo uno que le llamó la atención.

"_La homosexualidad, una enfermedad con cura"_

Lopez no podía creerse lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. La puerta de la habitación sonó y ella rápidamente metió el libro en su bolso antes de abrir. Se encontró con Mary, la abuela de Blaine. Eran una visita que no esperaba.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – La mujer miró a la joven.

– Claro.

La señora entró y se sentó en la cama para mirar de manera intensa a la menor. Había pocas personas en el mundo que pudieran poner nerviosa a Santana, pero ella era una. No sabía que quería, no podía leerla, estaba totalmente sin pistas en ese sentido.

– Tú eres como yo. – La mayor explicó. – No he tardado mucho en adivinarlo. Las personas como nosotras lo sabemos, simplemente lo sabemos, ¿verdad?

Santana miraba a Mary sin saber qué decir. No sabía a qué se refería, no entendía el motivo de esas miradas, de ese comportamiento.

– Bueno... – La mayor decidió seguir al comprobar que la joven no decía nada. – Tal vez llevo tantos años ocultándolo y tú eres demasiado inexperta para notarlo.

– No sé de que hablas.

– Hablo de que tú, Blaine y yo compartimos un secreto que nos atormenta el alma y que no nos deja ser felices. No puedo ayudar a Blaine porque si sus padres se enteran no me dejarán volver a verlo. Pero lejos de esta casa, con una buena compañía, puede intentar encontrar su camino. Cuando yo tenía tu edad, ésto era algo prohibido y que, de ser descubierto, te marcaba de por vida. Ahora no es así, todavía queda mucho por recorrer pero al menos podéis vivir el amor con libertad.

– No sé de qué me habla. – Lopez estaba incómoda, no le gustaba la conversación. Apenas dos personas sabían que era lesbiana. Una era Brittany, la chica de la que estaba enamorada desde los quince años y la otra era Sebastian, su mejor amigo y un gran confidente.

– Sí lo sabes, pero si no quieres contárselo a una extraña, lo entiendo. Sólo te pido que no dejes que mi familia le arruine la vida a Blaine. Ya le han hecho demasiado daño en estos últimos años, desde que él... Ya sabes. En Dalton tiene una libertad que hasta ahora no ha tenido y quiero que la aproveche. Ayúdale a comprender sus sentimientos y a que entienda que su familia no tiene razón. Mi nieto es un chico maravilloso y me opongo a que un aspecto de su gran corazón sea lo que lo defina por completo. – La mayor se levantó y acarició la cara de Lopez. – Es muy tímido e inseguro. Ayúdale, por favor...

– Tengo tres amigos gays. – Santana sintió la necesidad de contárselo para tranquilizarla y asegurarle que Blaine estaría bien. – Estudian en Dalton, con él. Ellos podrán ayudarlo mejor... Pero no puedo contarles su secreto sin más. No me corresponde a mí, yo no quiero que nadie me saque del armario y no quiero que nadie lo saque a él. Pero hay una cosa en la que sí puedo ayudarle. Puedo ser su novia para que su familia lo deje tranquilo y estar a su lado cuando esté decidido a contar lo que le pasa.

– Eres una gran chica. Gracias.

Poco después de que Mary se marchara de la habitación, Blaine llegó y cerró la puerta. El ojimiel se sentó al lado de la latina, que hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír. Los dos volvieron a besarse de manera dulce, no querían aumentar la intensidad. Lopez por fin entendía todo y haría lo que pudiera por su nuevo amigo. Lo primero que pensaba hacer era leer el libro para saber lo que Anderson pensaba. Necesitaba saber a que se enfrentaba antes de actuar.


	7. Capítulo 7: Descubrir un secreto

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Perdón por el retraso, pero tuve problemas con el ordenador el fin de semana, me lo arreglaron el lunes pero el miércoles no pude escribir y... Bueno, sólo es un día...

**Advertencia:** No creo que la homosexualidad sea una enfermedad... Porque no lo es. Por cierto, este capítulo tiene una escena perver... No entiendo por qué aviso a estas alturas pero... Tal vez por si hay algún despistado...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 7: DESCUBRIR UN SECRETO**_

Blaine llegó a su habitación el domingo por la tarde, después de la comida con su familia y Santana, que no había sido tan desastrosa como en un principio había pensado. Aun así, tenía una sensación extraña. Tanta amabilidad por su familia no era algo bueno, temía que fueran a hacer algo para asegurarse de que realmente era heterosexual. También temía lo que Lopez esperara de esa relación, sobre todo porque no quería tener sexo con ella. No era sólo que fuera gay y que por lo tanto no sintiera atracción hacia ella, esa sería su primera vez y, aunque no aspiraba a tenerla con alguien a quien amara, esperaba que al menos ese momento también fuera especial para esa otra persona. Para su novia, sólo sería una noche más con uno de sus muchos amantes... Él no quería eso, estaba más que seguro.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, se encontró a Sam sentado en la cama de Sebastian, con los pantalones y los calzoncillos bajados un poco, lo justo para dejar su miembro y sus testículos libres de ropa. El castaño estaba de rodillas frente a él, mientras su boca recorría el largo del miembro del rubio una y otra vez, acariciándolo con su lengua y haciendo que golpeara en su garganta cuando lo introducía entero. Smythe se masturbaba a sí mismo con su mano a gran velocidad. Sus pantalones estaban en sus tobillos, dejando ver su miembro, sus testículos, su redondeado trasero y sus largas piernas. Evans gemía de placer, tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo tenso porque estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Parecía que los dos disfrutaban mucho de lo que estaban haciendo.

Blaine volvió a cerrar la puerta, quedándose fuera de la habitación, mientras escuchaba un último gemido más largo de Sam, indicando que había llegado al orgasmo. Era lo más caliente que había visto y escuchado en toda su vida. Su mente empezó a crear fantasías en las que él entraba en esa escena y disfrutaba junto a ellos. Sin embargo, no quería seguir pensando en eso, no podía tener esos deseos si quería "curar su homosexualidad".

No estaba en condiciones de enfrentarlos en ese momento por lo que decidió ir a la biblioteca. Buscaría un libro para leer y distraer su mente de lo que acababa de ver. Necesitaba olvidar todo porque era muy confuso en ese momento. Siempre había pensado que Sam era heterosexual, le habían presentado a tres de sus novias y él mismo había hablado de que no tenía suerte con las chicas durante una sesión del club católico de Dalton.

Blaine llevaba diez minutos sentado, leyendo _A Study in Scarlet*_, o al menos intentándolo, cuando Nick y Jeff se sentaron a su lado. Anderson apenas los saludó porque todavía tenía su mente ocupada en la escena que había presenciado. Sin embargo, era consciente de que los otros hablaban.

– ¡Blaine! Estamos hablando contigo. – El rubio le quitó el libro para que le hiciera caso.

– Lo siento, no estaba escuchando. – El ojimiel se sentía mal, no quería parecer maleducado.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? – Duval preguntó.

– Esto... Yo... – Las mejillas de Anderson se tiñeron de rojo.

– Puedes confiar en nosotros. – Sterling intentó animarlo a que compartiera lo que le preocupaba.

– He visto algo... Cuando he llegado a la habitación... – Blaine no quería contar algo que podría ser un secreto.

– Has visto a Sam y Sebastian teniendo sexo. – Jeff sonrió mientras Thad y Trent se sentaban con ellos, mirando con compasión a Anderson.

– ¿Cómo...? – El ojimiel frunció el ceño.

– Esos dos lo hacen a menudo... Pero ni Ryder ni tú se lo ponéis fácil... Así que... Era claro. – El rubio comentó.

– Eso ha debido de ser traumático. – Harwood comentó.

– ¿Por qué? Eso ha debido ser muy caliente... ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo sexy que son esos dos? – Sterling lo miró sorprendido.

– No, no me gustan los chicos, por lo que no me atrae... ¿A ti te gustaría descubrir a Brittany y Santana en acción? – Thad quiso saber.

– ¡No! No necesito tener esa imagen en mi cabeza... Eso es asqueroso... – Jeff tenía cara de desagrado.

– Blaine es heterosexual, por lo que siente exactamente lo mismo por una relación entre dos hombres. – Harwood aclaró.

* * *

Blaine se saltó la cena porque no tenía ganas de encontrarse con Sebastian y Sam. Sabía que era inevitable, tenía clases con ellos y además, compartía habitación con el castaño. Sin embargo, no quería enfrentarse a ellos en ese momento. Sin embargo, la noche llegó y el ojiverde llegó a su habitación. El ojimiel ya estaba en su cama, intentando leer ese libro que se había convertido en su salvación, en su intento de sumergirse en el universo de Sherlock Holmes para no encontrarse en ese en el que él se sentía atraído por un amigo y un compañero de habitación.

– No voy a pedir perdón por lo que he hecho. – El ojiverde aclaró, sin siquiera mirarlo.

– Tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras... Puedes hacer lo que quieras... – El moreno aclaró.

– Entiendo que ha sido incómodo, pero no va a ser la última vez, deberías acostumbrarte. – El más alto se empezó a quitar la ropa, aumentando los "problemas para Blaine, que ya no sabía qué hacer o a dónde mirar.

– Deberíamos hacer algo para que no vuelva a encontraros así... No sé, podríais mandarme un mensaje, o dejar algo en el pomo de la puerta... – Anderson intentó encontrar una solución.

– Lo de la puerta, olvídalo. El supervisor podría darse cuenta y si nos descubren tendremos problemas. – Smythe explicó.

– Entonces, los mensajes... Simplemente, me dices que no me pase por la habitación y por cuanto tiempo... O me vuelves a avisar cuando ya pueda subir. – Blaine propuso.

– Está bien... No estoy acostumbrado a tener compañeros... Supongo que las normas son necesarias. – Sebastian entró al baño para terminar de prepararse para irse a la cama. El moreno suspiró, había pasado el primer gran problema de convivencia... Aunque sabía que para él, todo eso no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

_*A Study in Scarlet (en España, Estudio en Escarlata) es una obra de Arthur Conan Doyle y es la primera novela de la serie Sherlock Holmes._


	8. Capítulo 8: Homosexual o heterosexual

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Este capítulo es especial pero el siguiente lo es aun más... Así que, espero que os guste... Se acerca el cambio a este fic... ¿No estáis emocionados?

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 8: HOMOSEXUAL O HETEROSEXUAL** _

Sam estaba intrigado porque sabía que Blaine había estado evitándolo durante todo el día. Había notado que había entrado en su habitación cuando Sebastian y él estaban pasando un rato juntos y quería pedirle perdón pero no encontraba el momento. Sabía que no era algo agradable y lamentaba haber causado incomodidad en el otro. Por eso, lo buscó antes del ensayo de los Warblers. Lo encontró en la cafetería, solo, mientras estudiaba.

– ¡Por fin te encuentro! Quiero hablar contigo de lo de ayer... – El rubio se sentó a su lado y no dejó que el otro tuviera la oportunidad de marcharse.

– No hay nada de lo que hablar. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras... – Lo último que el moreno quería era tener esa conversación. Ya lo había pasado mal durante esa noche, cuando los recuerdos de lo que había visto le habían impedido dormir. Además, ya tenía un recordatorio constante en el escozor e incomodidad que le producían las heridas que esa mañana se había hecho con la cuchilla como "castigo" por sus malos pensamientos.

– Pero era tu habitación y fue algo inapropiado... Nunca quise que nos vieras en esa situación. – El ojiverde insistió.

– Estaba fuera de Dalton, no podíais saber que yo llegaría en ese momento. – El más bajo seguía evitando mirar al otro.

– ¡Blaine! ¡Estás incómodo! Lo entiendo, pero deja de negarlo. Quiero aclarar las cosas, así que, si tienes alguna pregunta... ¡Hazla! – Evans no estaba enfadado, simplemente le dolía que lo ocurrido pudiera interponerse en la amistad que tenía con el ojimiel, a él le agradaba el nuevo estudiante.

– No... Es que... Pensaba que eras heterosexual... – Anderson susurró.

– Soy heterosexual. – El más alto fue tajante.

– ¿Qué? Estabas teniendo sexo con un chico... Eso no es muy heterosexual... – El moreno lo miró sorprendido.

– Verás... Es sólo sexo. A mí me gustan las chicas y cuando tengo pareja o estoy intentando conquistar a alguien no hago estas cosas. Pero Sebastian está muy solo porque Nick y Jeff algún día confesarán lo que sienten y él no quiere estar en medio... Y yo a veces estoy muy solo... No hacemos daño a nadie, solamente pasamos un buen rato juntos. – Sam explicó.

– No lo entiendo... ¿Es lo mismo con un chico que con una chica? – El ojimiel preguntó.

– Bueno... En mi caso, no. Cuando estoy una chica es... Diferente. Me gusta más su cuerpo, sus caricias, sus besos... Pero la mayor diferencia es cuando hay sentimientos. Ahí es cuando es muy especial. Sin embargo, prefiero acostarme con un chico a tener que aliviarme yo solo... Ya me entiendes. – El rubio no parecía molesto por las preguntas de su amigo, aunque sí estaba intrigado, se preguntaba por qué tenía tanta curiosidad. Ninguno de sus amigos le había cuestionado tanto. Sabía que no era algo "normal" pero él era libre de hacer lo que quería.

– Tú eres alguien religioso... Perteneces al club cristiano de Dalton... La Biblia dice... – El más bajo intentó explicarse pero el otro no le dejó.

– La Biblia y la Iglesia dicen muchas cosas, tal vez demasiadas... La verdad es que hay cosas que no entiendo y otras que me parecen contradictorias... Te haré una pregunta... ¿Cómo pueden decir que hay que amarse los unos a los otros y luego odiar y condenar a los gays por su manera de amar? Yo no lo entiendo. Yo considero La Biblia y las enseñanzas de la Iglesia como algo orientativo. Dudo mucho que Dios juzgue de la misma manera que lo hacen los humanos, pero, sobre todo, me opongo a seguir la vida que otros me imponen. Creo en Dios, creo en Jesús y creo en muchas cosas que ellos cuentan, pero no en todas. ¿Realmente una persona buena, que ayuda a los demás, que es siempre amable y solidario, merece ser marginado sólo porque su amor vaya dirigido a alguien de su mismo sexo? El ejemplo sería Nick, el cree en Dios y sueña con una Iglesia que acepte a los homosexuales y a las mujeres, porque debemos aceptar que sigue siendo muy machista.

– Entonces... ¿Tú crees que ser homosexual no es malo? ¿Crees que se puede ser feliz y llevar una vida en familia y llena de amor a pesar de ser gay? – Anderson miró a su amigo, el ojiverde no sabía lo importante que era la respuesta que daría. Esa conversación había conseguido que Blaine se planteara algunas preguntas.

– Los padres de Rachel son gays, llevan veinticinco años juntos y tienen una hija... Bueno, es un poco egoísta y repelente, pero para ellos es perfecta. Yo diría que sí son felices... Espero que tú no creas que ser homosexual es malo, Sebastian no tolera a los homófobos. – El más alto respondió.

– No soy homófobo. – El moreno respondió tajante. Sabía que era una mentira porque se odiaba a sí mismo por ser gay, pero no quería perder los amigos que había hecho... Aunque se aseguraría que sus padres no los conocieran, no quería arriesgarse a que expusieran esa manera de pensar delante de ellos o volverían a cambiarle de instituto. Estaba cansado de ir de un sitio a otro y sentía que había encontrado su hogar.

Blaine estuvo pensando en la conversación, recordando lo que le habían contado en sus terapias y en los libros que sus padres le habían obligado a leer. Todo era muy contradictorio pero, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de una cosa. Sebastian no era religioso, era un joven que consideraba que la homosexualidad estaba bien, que él era así y Sam era alguien que tenía sus ideales, pero ninguno de ellos era un adulto experto en el tema, como los especialistas que había visitado junto a sus padres. Había tenido unos minutos de duda pero no podía creer que sus padres no quisieran lo mejor para él. Tomó la decisión de seguir con su terapia y seguir como había estado ese día. Decidió llamar a Santana para dar un paseo con ella, necesitaba hacer algo "heterosexual" después de tanta imagen de porno gay en su cabeza. Finalmente, su novia aceptó y le propuso acompañar a Ryder y Marley al centro comercial. Al menos pasaría una tarde divertida y relajada sin tener que preocuparse de que pasara algo a su alrededor que le dañara.

Dos horas después, Lynn y él volvían a Dalton, relajados y felices. Todo había salido como el moreno esperaba, aunque Santana no había estado demasiado cariñosa con él. No importaba, algo le decía que su vida mejoraría pronto...


	9. Capítulo 9: Sacar a alguien del armario

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Inspiración... Esa cosa "extraña" que me hace romper promesas... Dije que el cambio del fic sucedería en este capítulo pero... Bueno, creo que lo dejaré para el que viene... ¡Espero! Tal vez la inspiración me lleve por otros caminos...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 9: SACAR A ALGUIEN DEL ARMARIO**_

Sebastian estaba en un callejón sin salida que quedaba de camino entre Dalton y Crowford. Solía ir allí para encontrarse con Santana a horas prohibidas, como ese momento, que eran las nueve de la noche y se suponía que debería estar estudiando en su academia. Sin embargo, la llamada de su amiga, totalmente aterrorizada y desesperada había conseguido que saltara el muro que rodeaba su colegio para reunirse con ella.

La latina llegó poco después que él, ambos llevaban sus uniformes y se abrazaron tan pronto se encontraron uno frente a otro.

– ¿Qué pasa? – El castaño preguntó mientras guiaba a su amiga hacia unos escalones que daban a una puerta. Se sentaron los dos ahí y ella se apoyó en su hombro.

– Estoy asustada, no sé qué hacer y pensé que tú podrías tener la respuesta.

– Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

La morena le dio un libro y el ojiverde se quedó mirando la portada con el ceño fruncido.

"_La homosexualidad, una enfermedad con cura"_

– San... No creo que sea un libro que debas leer. La homosexualidad no es ninguna enfermedad y mucho menos tiene cura. – El chico comentó preocupado.

– Lo sé, de verdad. No es mío... No me gusta sacar a nadie del armario pero estoy desesperada... – Lopez suspiró antes de seguir. – Lo saqué de la habitación de Blaine.

– ¿Qué? – Smythe estaba claramente sorprendido.

– Su abuela habló conmigo... Me pidió que lo ayudara a ser él mismo... Su familia era realmente rara, estaban muy felices de que estuviera allí con él e incluso nos dejaron quedarnos a solas en su habitación... Al ver ese libro y las palabras de su abuela... Creo que su familia lo está presionando para que sea heterosexual y creo que él se está esforzando para conseguirlo y por eso está saliendo conmigo a pesar de que me tiene miedo. – Santana frunció el ceño.

– ¿Y qué te preocupa? No es como si te pudiera hacer daño, tú eres lesbiana... Tal vez sólo esté haciendo lo mismo que tú, tal vez sólo esté intentando sobrevivir en su familia hasta que se vaya a la universidad y sea totalmente libre. – Sebastian intentó razonar.

– No lo sé pero... He leído ese libro, quería saber a qué me iba a enfrentar y... Bueno, debo decir que me da miedo... Hay cosas realmente peligrosas ahí... Si Blaine ha intentado hacer algo de eso... – La morena susurró.

– ¿Qué cosas? – El castaño estaba realmente preocupado. Sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que su compañero de habitación estuviera siguiendo esas indicaciones, por mucho que dijera lo contrario para tranquilizar a su amiga.

– Habla de castigos físicos e incluso de suicidio para liberar el alma de las tentaciones del cuerpo. – La latina estaba realmente asustada y tenía motivos para ello. El estudiante de Dalton soltó el libro, como si quemara, haciendo que éste cayera en el suelo, haciendo un ruido seco.

* * *

Blaine entró a su habitación y descubrió que Sebastian estaba leyendo un libro en la cama. No le dio ninguna importancia y decidió ir al baño a quitarse el gel de su pelo y cambiarse de ropa para dormir. Como no podía ser de otra manera, volvió a cortarse con una de sus cuchillas como castigo por todos los pensamientos de ese día. Aun seguía pensando en lo que vio en la habitación y lo que era peor, empezaba a imaginarse otras escenas similares. El algunas sólo desaparecía la ropa que llevaban los dos, dejándolos totalmente desnudos. En otras, era él mismo el que sustituía a uno de los dos, en otras él se incorporaba a la escena para disfrutar de un trío con dos chicos realmente apuestos. Ninguna de esas fantasías le ayudaba en su misión de ser heterosexual y por eso clavó la cuchilla con más insistencia, intentando que doliera más.

* * *

Sebastian no pudo evitar mirar a su compañero cuando salía del baño con el pijama ya puesto. Intentó recordar cuando había sido la última vez que lo había visto desnudo y se dio cuenta de algo, jamás lo había hecho. Por las noches entraba al baño con su uniforme y salía con su pijama o ropa cómoda y por las mañanas se duchaba y salía ya con su uniforme. No había llegado a verlo siquiera en calzoncillos. Eso podía tener dos motivos, o bien su compañero era realmente tímido o tenía algo que ocultar... Tal vez unas heridas autoprovocadas como "castigo".

– Blaine... ¿Podemos hablar? – El castaño preguntó.

– Claro... ¿De qué quieres hablar? – El moreno se sentó en su cama mirando a su amigo.

– Sé que... Siempre soy un poco duro y distante con mis palabras pero... Si tienes algún problema y quieres hablar conmigo... Sabes que puedes hacerlo, ¿no? – El ojiverde analizó la reacción del otro pero no percibió nada.

– Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta... Pero ya hablé con Sam y me explicó vuestros encuentros...

– No me refiero a eso. Al final, con nuestras familias lejos, nosotros somos una familia en sí misma. Nos tenemos que apoyar los unos a los otros y... Bueno, me gustaría saber si te sientes bien en Dalton... – Smythe no sabía por qué tenía tantos problemas en tantear a su compañero.

– Estoy bien... Todos han sido muy simpáticos conmigo. – El ojimiel confesó sonriente.

– Está bien pero... ¿Hablarás conmigo si algo te molesta? Ya sea sobre Dalton, sobre tu familia, alguna creencia o ideología que choque con las normas de tolerancia y aceptación de la academia. – Sebastian se alegró por haber sido capaz de encontrar el camino hacia el punto que él quería tratar.

– Bueno... Debo confesar que es la primera vez que tengo compañeros gays. – El castaño miró al otro, no podía creer que sus palabras pudieran hacer que Anderson confesara su condición. – Creo que tengo problemas para comportarme de manera normal con vosotros... Y no quiero meter la pata, sois muy amables y generosos y yo... No quiero haceros daño o molestaros con algún comentario o gesto inapropiado.

La decepción que sintió el ojiverde fue inmensa y casi gritó a Blaine que sabía su secreto. Sin embargo, haizo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la compostura y no mostrar su molestia.

– Sólo... Sé tú mismo, no pienses en nosotros como gays y... Todo saldrá bien...

– Lo tendré en cuenta.

El moreno se sentía feliz por haber conseguido romper la barrera que había entre su compañero y él, pero desconocía la intención "oculta" del otro. Sentía que Dalton se había convertido en su hogar y era feliz de poder haber encontrado un lugar en el que, tal vez, pudiera ser feliz.


	10. Capítulo 10: Todo sale a la luz

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Llegó el gran momento... Espero que os guste...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 10: TODO SALE A LA LUZ**_

El último capítulo del libro fue el que más asustó a Sebastian. Estaba leyéndolo en la biblioteca y ni siquiera se molestó en terminar el capítulo o llevar el libro con él. Un miedo intenso se apoderó de él. Tenía que vigilar a su compañero de piso. El libro insinuaba que, si no era posible sacar la parte homosexual de su cuerpo, debía liberarse de él. Para el castaño eso sólo tenía una lectura, suicidio.

Se relajó cuando entró a la habitación y vio a Blaine haciendo los deberes en el escritorio. El ojiverde respiró aliviado, el pensar que su compañero estuviera haciéndose daño era algo doloroso... Realmente doloroso.

* * *

Sebastian estaba en su cama, era la hora de dormir y estaba esperando que Blaine saliera del baño para apagar las luces. Había estado toda la tarde vigilando a su compañero y no había observado nada extraño. Sin embargo, en ese momento fue consciente de que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo. El castaño se levantó y golpeó suavemente la puerta.

– ¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien?

Pegó su oreja a la puerta pero no escuchaba ninguna respuesta ni ningún ruido que pudiera indicarle que el moreno sólo estaba retrasándose por algún motivo que no fuera las macabras imágenes que estaba creando su mente.

– ¡Blaine! Si no respondes ahora mismo voy a entrar.

Sabía que era una amenaza pero estaba empezando a asustarse de verdad.

– Contaré hasta tres... Una, dos y...

El ojiverde no esperó a pronunciar el "tres", intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada. Se apartó un poco y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas con su cuerpo. El hombro le dolió pero consiguió su objetivo. Lo que vio dentro del baño lo asustó, confirmando una de las macabras imágenes que él había estado pensando. Su compañero estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y había sangre en su vientre proveniente de varias heridas en la cintura y en la cadera. Instintivamente, apartó la cuchilla que estaba en el suelo para que no estuviera al alcance del ojimiel. Se agachó a su lado y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

– Blaine...

Smythe lo apoyó en su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sabía que le estaba pasando y él quería ayudarlo, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

– Tengo miedo, no sé que hacer, no sé que creer, no sé en quién confiar... – Anderson sollozó entre sus brazos, su cuerpo temblaba.

– No voy a fingir que no sé de qué me hablas, Santana encontró un libro en tu casa y me pidió que te vigilara. – Sebastian confesó.

– ¿Qué? – El moreno se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos.

– Escúchame, he leído el libro y sólo dice mentiras. La homosexualidad no es una enfermedad y no vas a curarte. Eres gay, eso no puede cambiarse. Lo que sí puedes cambiar es tu forma de aceptarlo. Puedes seguir odiándote y dañándote o puedes asumirlo e intentar ser feliz. No te voy a mentir, no va a ser fácil, va a haber mucha gente que se interpondrá en tu camino pero, un día, te darás cuenta de lo que estás haciendo ahora sólo fue una estupidez de adolescente y que tú eres mucho más. – El castaño explicó con pasión.

– Yo no... – El ojimiel no sabía que decir.

– Lo primero que vamos a hacer es limpiarte esas heridas. Siéntate. – El más alto señaló el retrete y su compañero no tuvo alternativa que sentarse ahí mientras Smythe sacaba el botiquín que toda habitación de Dalton tenía. Sacó algo de algodón y desinfectante para las heridas. Con mucho cuidado, comenzó a limpiar la sangre mientras el otro se quejaba del escozor. – ¿Sabes? Si no te cortaras, ahora no dolería... Vale, creo que me he pasado diciendo eso.

– No, está bien... Tienes razón. No debería hacer ésto pero el libro decía que a través del dolor... – Anderson comentó.

– Lo he leído. Es auténtica basura, naciste así y morirás así, nada lo va a cambiar. – Smythe terminó de curarlo. – Ahora quiero que me prometas que no vas a volver a hacerlo.

– Te lo prometo.

* * *

Sebastian y Blaine se metieron en la cama, ya preparados para dormir, y apagaron la luz. El moreno aun no se sentía del todo bien consigo mismo pero optaba por creer en las palabras de su compañero para, al menos, no tener que cortarse cada vez que tuviera un mal deseo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que había algo que no había hablado con el otro.

– Me has dicho que Santana encontró el libro... – El ojimiel se mordió el labio inferior, estaba asustado.

– No tienes de qué preocuparte, ella sabe lo que pasa y hablará contigo sobre ello. Espero que pueda ser totalmente sincera contigo, puede que os podáis ayudar mutuamente... Ella no está enfadada, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso. – El castaño lo tranquilizó.

– No me gustaría hacer daño a alguien que se ha portado tan bien conmigo. – El más bajo susurró.

– Todo está bien, descansa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los dos chicos se despertaron a la vez. Blaine fue al cuarto de baño pero se dio cuenta de que no podía cerrar porque la puerta estaba rota.

– Hay que pedir que arreglen la puerta... Aunque no sé como lo vamos a explicar para no meternos en ningún lío. – El moreno comentó.

– No vamos a pedir que la arreglen, al menos de momento. No quiero que puedas encerrarte ahí sin que yo pueda entrar. Sé que me has dado tu palabra pero no estoy seguro de que todo esté del todo bien y no quiero que vuelvas a repetir lo de anoche. – Sebastian fue tajante. – Eso me recuerda... ¿Dónde tienes las cuchillas? Voy a deshacerme de todas.

El castaño se levantó y siguió al ojimiel al baño. Éste le dio todos los objetos de aseo cortantes que tenía.

– Es por tu bien. Lo entiendes, ¿no? – El más alto miró a su compañero mientras sostenía entre sus manos las cuchillas.

– Sí, lo entiendo. – Anderson asintió con la cabeza.

– Quiero que vayas a hablar con el psicólogo de Dalton. Él te puede ayudar y asesorar para que te aceptes como eres. – Smythe añadió.

– Seb... No creo que...

– No he terminado. – Sebastian lo interrumpió. – Todas las noches voy a inspeccionar tu cuerpo para asegurarme que no tienes nuevas cicatrices. Vas a empezar a pasar tiempo con Nick y Jeff para que veas que se puede ser gay y feliz, vas a pasar tiempo con Sam para que te ayude a aceptarte. No he conocido a ningún hetero con tanta aceptación de la homosexualidad como él así que, hablaremos con él y te asesorará. También pasaras tiempo con Santana y Brittany. Ellas pueden hablarte de muchas cosas útiles y... Creo que eso es todo.

– ¿Tengo alternativa? – Blaine lo miró con la ceja alzada.

– No. – El castaño respondió con una sonrisa.

– Está bien, en ese caso... ¡Voy a la ducha!

El ojiverde rió, la verdad es que todo había resultado más fácil de lo que pensaba, pero estaba seguro de que tendría que lidiar con varios problemas y retrocesos en la actitud de su compañero. Al menos, contaba con la seguridad de que él quería cambiar y eso ya era un gran avance.


	11. Capítulo 11: El nuevo Warbler

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Siento el retraso, es posible que a partir de ahora publique los viernes... Se me han complicado los horarios... Espero que os guste...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 11: EL NUEVO WARBLER**_

El día había sido muy difícil para Blaine. Sebastian estaba vigilándolo constantemente y, si él no podía, había dejado a algún Warbler sustituyéndolo en su labor. Eso llegó a irritar algo al moreno, que comenzó a cuestionarse si su compañero de habitación había contado a todos sus amigos lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Al menos, tenía la seguridad de que podría estar a solas mientras ellos estuvieran en el ensayo. No es que no le gustara tener amigos, es que a veces era algo agobiante. Sobretodo ese día que no podía hacer nada sin que ellos estuvieran pendientes de él.

– ¡Tengo una gran noticia! – Sam agarró sus hombros y lo movió de manera que parecía una marioneta en sus manos.

– ¿Qué noticia? – El ojimiel decidió ignorar los gestos de su amigo.

– Wes dice, y todos están de acuerdo, que puedes formar parte de los Warblers aunque no cantes muy bien... Hemos pensado en que podrías venir esta tarde al ensayo y cantar algo... Nosotros te acompañaremos y te enseñaremos algunos pasos para ver que tal bailas... – El rubio estaba realmente emocionado.

– No quiero hacerlo... De verdad que no creo que sea buen miembro de los Warblers...

– ¡Tonterías! Seguro que te encontramos un sitio, aunque te dediques a silbar desde la parte de atrás. – Evans dijo seguro antes de arrastrar a su amigo hasta la sala de los Warblers.

Una vez allí, Blaine quedó frente a todos los miembros del Coro de Dalton. Todos lo miraban con una sonrisa y preparados en dos filas, esperando a que él decidiera que canción iba a interpretar. El moreno sabía que no era tan mal cantante como decía, incluso era bueno. Sin embargo, la música y la interpretación habían sido consideradas algo gay en su casa y se le había prohibido ejercer ambas.

Sin embargo, sus padres no estaban allí y no tenían que saber qué hacía en Dalton, tal vez podría empezar a vivir su vida como le había recomendado Sebastian e intentar ser feliz. Y para eso, debería hacer cosas que le gustan, como por ejemplo, cantar.

Se acercó a Wes y le susurró la canción que quería interpretar. El asiático asintió y coordinó al resto del equipo para que estuvieran sincronizados con las voces y la coreografía. La melodía empezó y Anderson se dejó llevar por la canción, My Dark Side.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, tan liberado, tan feliz. Cantar y ser aceptado por ese grupo de chicos, la posibilidad de tener verdaderas amistades que lo aceptaran como es... Todo parecía tan bonito como la canción que entre todos estaban interpretando. Eso hizo que, para cuando llegó el primer estribillo, él eliminara todas las barreras que había construido durante años.

Sebastian no paraba de observar las reacciones de Blaine mientras cantaba. Podía notar que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo y... ¡Joder! El chico tenía talento. Verlo así, cantando el estribillo con toda su alma, producía en Smythe cosas extrañas. Sentía algo en su estómago y en su corazón, algo que él no podía identificar.

_Will you love me? _

_Even with my dark side?*_

En ese momento, Sebastian lo supo. Se dio cuenta de la respuesta a esas preguntas era "sí". ¡Sí! Sí amaría a Blaine, incluso su lado oscuro. Porque haría cualquier cosa por ver esa sonrisa que contemplaba por primera vez. Haría cualquier cosa por volver a ver esos ojos brillar de esa manera.

La canción siguió pero Smythe sintió que Anderson le dedicaba otras palabras a él y sólo a él... Aunque probablemente era sólo imaginación suya.

_So don't give up on me_

_Please remind me who I really am_

Por supuesto que Sebastian no se rendiría, que estaría para cualquier cosa que Blaine lo necesitara y le recordaría todas las veces que fuera necesario quién era realmente. Porque no iba a permitir que volviera a pretender ser alguien que no era para contentar a los demás. Porque nada tenía sentido si intentaba ser otra persona y él se encargaría de que no volviera a esos viejos hábitos que no servían de nada.

Desde el pasillo, el director Bryan observaba el cambio en la actitud de Anderson con una sonrisa. Él había mentido a los padres del menor para que éste estuviera bajo la protección de Dalton. Él quería que el joven avanzara tal como lo estaba haciendo, que aprendiera que ser gay era algo que no debía intentar cambiar y parecía que Smythe, Sterling y Duval ya se lo habían enseñado. Durante los minutos que duró la canción, el mayor fue consciente de que todo había salido mejor incluso de lo que él mismo había imaginado. Su intuición, que nunca fallaba, le decía que dos cosas que él ansiaba estaban sucediendo, Blaine aceptando su homosexualidad y Sebastian empezando a centrarse en su vida amorosa.

La canción terminó y Anderson sonrió hacia el resto de los Warblers, aceptando sus felicitaciones. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fue el abrazo de Smythe. Su compañero de habitación siempre había sido distante, pero en ese momento se mostraba de otra manera con él.

Estar entre los brazos de Sebastian produjo un sentimiento extraño en Blaine. Sentía que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y lo relacionó con la vergüenza que le daba pensar que había tenido sueños "inapropiados" con él.

– ¡Bienvenido a los Warblers! ¡Vas a ser nuestro arma secreta para los Regionales! ¡Vamos a vencer a Vocal Adrenaline por primera vez en la historia! – Wes gritó y todos vitorearon sus palabras.

* * *

Todos los Warblers estaban en la mesa del comedor cenando. Blaine se sentía cómodo pero se preguntaba si realmente Sebastian tenía razón y a los demás no les importaría su homosexualidad. Tanto el castaño como Nick y Jeff llevaban demasiado tiempo con los demás para que ya habría pasado cualquier problema. El moreno miró al ojiverde con verdadera preocupación pero el otro sólo le asintió para darle ánimo.

Aun así, Anderson esperó a que la mayoría terminara el postre para dar ese paso que parecía casi imposible para él.

– Quiero decir algo... Quiero que sepáis que... Soy... – El ojimiel estaba aterrado pero un último asentimiento de su compañero de habitación ayudó a quitarle todo el miedo. – Soy gay.

El silencio se hizo en la mesa y todos miraban atentamente al nuevo integrante del coro del instituto. Nadie se lo esperaba, no cuando se suponía que él salía con Santana, una de las chicas más deseadas de la academia Crawford. Sin embargo, Blaine pensó que había hecho algo que no debía y empezó a estar más nervioso que antes.

– Mi gay-dar ha fallado esta vez. – Jeff se quejó, más para romper el hielo que por otra cosa. – No lo había visto venir.

Todos comenzaron a reír como si no hubiera habido una declaración tan importante, como si fuera la cosa más normal que un amigo confesara que es homosexual... Aunque, bien pensado, tal vez para este grupo de amigos sí que era de lo más normal...

* * *

_* My Dark side, Warbler version, Glee XD_


	12. Capítulo 12: Niff

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Menos mal que cambiamos el horario... Ayer estaba muerta... En fin, sé que no es el mejor capítulo del mundo y sé que es cortito pero... Bueno, la inspiración a veces simplemente te abandona... Menos mal que he recibido alguna petición por ahí y ha llegado el momento de complacer a mis lectores...

**Yamii,** muchas gracias cariño. Me alegro que te guste este fic... Seblaine se va acercando... Besos... Yo también te quiero y te extraño muchísimo...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 12: NIFF**_

Jeff estaba buscando a Nick y decidió subir a su habitación. Ambos la compartían desde el primer día del rubio en Dalton. Su historia era la de cualquier chico gay que alguna vez haya pisado esa academia. Un joven gay acosado en su instituto por su forma de amar que busca en ese lugar la seguridad necesaria para poder ser él mismo sin condiciones. No era el primero y no sería el último.

Sin embargo, muy pocos podían decir que habían encontrado el amor entre esas cuatro paredes. El rubio lo había hecho, Duval era esa persona que lo hacía sonreír con tan sólo verlo. Soñaba con él todas las noches, a veces eran sueños inocentes en los que imaginaba su primer beso o una declaración de amor. Otras veces, eran no aptos para niños e involucraban a ambos desnudos en algún lugar entregándose en cuerpo y alma.

Sabía que muchos de sus compañeros habían descubierto sus sentimientos y sabía que todos querían que estuvieran juntos. Sin embargo, él no estaba seguro de que fuera correspondido. Nick siempre se mostraba atento con él, pero no pensaba que ese trato fuera distinto al que le daba a Thad. Tal vez eran un poco más cercanos pero era porque eran mejores amigos.

Sabía que la complicidad que ambos tenían era inmensa, pero dos gays podían ser sólo amigos. Que dos gays se conozcan no significa que tienen que enamorarse el uno del otro por obligación. De ser así... ¿Por qué Duval iba a enamorarse de él y no de Sebastian? ¿O incluso Blaine?

El nuevo Warbler era el motivo por el que buscaba a Nick. Podía ser algo egoísta pero quería "quitarlo del mercado" para que Duval no tuviera ninguna oportunidad de estar con él. Su opción era intentar juntarlo con Smyth. Esperaba que su plan de "buscar la felicidad de sus amigos" no fuera tan malo como sonaba en su cabeza. Era consciente de que Blaine necesitaba a alguien estable y confiado en una relación y el castaño no respondía a esa descripción. Sin embargo, creía, y esperaba que Nick también, que la dulzura, inocencia y sencillez de Anderson era lo que necesitaba Sebastian para dejar de ser el chico que se acostaba con el primero que se cruzara en su camino, gay o heterosexual (como por ejemplo, Sam).

Y ese era el motivo por el que estaba buscando a Duval. Quería que lo ayudara para crear un plan para que esos dos estuvieran juntos. Encontró al moreno en su dormitorio, terminando el trabajo de historia. El rubio empezó a contarle sus planes a su mejor amigo, aunque realmente no tenía nada. Sólo tenía claro el objetivo pero no como llegar allí.

– Pensaremos en algo, no te preocupes. – El moreno se sentó en su cama y golpeó el espacio del colchón a su lado para que el otro se sentara junto a él.

– Quiero que Blaine sea libre y creo que estar con Sebastian le ayudará a conocerse a sí mismo. – Jeff explicó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

– ¿Quieres que se enamoren o quieres que Blaine experimente con su sexualidad? – Nick preguntó.

– ¿Una cosa excluye la otra? – Sterling quiso saber, haciendo que el otro riera.

– Creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es apartar a Sam. No es buena idea que esté en medio. – Duval sugirió.

– ¿Realmente crees que será necesario? Sam se lleva muy bien con Blaine y si sospecha que entre él y Sebastian puede haber algo, él mismo se apartará. – El rubio aclaró.

– ¿Me ayudarías a mí a tener algo con el chico del que me he enamorado? – Nick preguntó, haciendo que el corazón del otro se rompiera al pensar que su amigo se había enamorado de otro.

– Sólo necesitas ser tú mismo, seguro que no puede resistirse a tus encantos. – Jeff dijo, intentando ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

– Eso espero. – Duval agarró con suavidad la cara de su amigo y lo besó en los labios con mucha dulzura. Se relajó al darse cuenta de que el otro correspondía el beso con la misma felicidad mientras agarraba la chaqueta de su uniforme para que no se alejara. El moreno había deseado que llegara ese momento durante meses. Él amaba a su amigo desde el momento en el que lo vio por primera vez y durante mucho tiempo había estado evitando confesarlo. Sin embargo, todo lo sucedido con Blaine le había mostrado que, por mucho que se intente, la verdad siempre sale a la luz. Y él no quería que el otro se enterara de sus sentimientos de otra manera que no fuera por él.

Ese beso los dejó sin aliento y tuvieron que separarse, aunque sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros. Se miraban a los ojos sonriendo, más felices de lo que habían estado nunca.

– Creo que no has necesitado mucho esfuerzo para conquistar al chico del que te has enamorado. – Sterling comentó y provocó que los dos rieran. Volvieron a besarse, pero esa vez algo más pasional.

– Si no me frenas llegaremos hasta el final. – El moreno susurró en el oído del otro antes de bajar por el cuello.

– No es el momento. – Jeff se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. – Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial... ¿Tú no?

El rubio lo miró con la ceja alzada, realmente le extrañaba que su amigo estuviera dispuesto a tener sexo tan pronto.

– Tienes razón. Es sólo que... Llevo tanto tiempo deseando estar contigo que estoy dispuesto a todo. – Duval se sonrojó ante la confesión.

– Bueno... Si quieres, podemos dormir juntos en la misma cama... ¡Pero nada de sexo! Sólo quiero estar abrazado a ti toda la noche.

En ese momento, fue el rubio el que se sonrojó y recibió un suave beso en la mejilla por parte del otro.

– Entonces... ¿Somos pareja oficialmente? – Duval preguntó esperanzado.

– Sí, Nicholas Duval y Jeffrey Sterling son novios.


	13. Capítulo 13: Liberación

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Siento no haber actualizado ayer, acabé agotada y me faltaba la revisión, algo que no puedo hacer si no estoy "despierta".

La verdad es que no estaba nada satisfecha con el capítulo anterior pero parece que os gustó... A ver que tal éste...

**Olga,** muchas gracias. Mi pareja favorita es Blam y luego Seblaine... Después ya vienen las demás opciones con Blaine (Blainofsky, Blelliot, Klaine...). Espero que te guste lo que viene. Besos

**Yamii,** muchas gracias. Todos queréis que escriba más de Niff pero mi inspiración fuera de Blaine es muy limitada... Veré que podemos hacer... Espero que te guste... Besos cariño

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 13: LIBERACIÓN**_

Blaine estaba esperando a Santana en el Lima Bean. Había quedado con ella porque necesitaba aclarar lo sucedido antes de seguir con su nueva vida. Después de unos minutos, ella entró con su uniforme y sonrió nada más verlo. Esa sonrisa hizo que se sintiera culpable. No quería hacerle daño pero era consciente de que si no era sincero, sería aun peor. Ella se sentó frente a él en cuanto consiguió su café.

– ¿Qué tal todo? – La latina preguntó mientras cruzaba las piernas y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

– Bien... Yo... Tengo que contarte algo y... – El ojimiel no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, estaba realmente nervioso.

– Relájate. Sé que eres gay, no tienes que tener miedo... Yo soy lesbiana. – La joven dijo con seguridad.

– ¿Qué? – Anderson preguntó sorprendido.

– Será mejor que te cuente una historia...

_Flashback_

_Santana entraba por primera vez al edificio en el que pasaría todos sus años de instituto. Ella estaba nerviosa porque no conocía a nadie allí. Apenas había dado tres pasos por el pasillo principal cuando unas manos se situaron en su cintura. Al volverse para ver a la persona que la sujetaba, se encontró con los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto. Eran azules y brillaban mostrando la inocencia de su dueña. Unas hermosas pecas adornaban las mejillas de esa joven adorable, haciéndola ver como una muñeca._

– _Hola, soy Brittany. Tú debes ser el nuevo unicornio. – La rubia comentó. La latina estaba sin palabras, no había entendido nada. Sin embargo, esa joven la había dejado sin respiración. Su corazón latía con fuerza y en ese momento supo lo que era el amor. Sólo podía esperar que fuera correspondida y poder besar esos dulces labios durante toda su vida. ¿Cómo sabía que sus labios eran dulces? Sencillo, porque toda ella era la dulzura personificada._

_Fin del flashback_

– Desde ese momento supe que soy lesbiana y estoy aun más enamorada de Brittany que en ese momento. Ella es la persona a la que amo, la que me hace querer ser mejor, la que consigue que sonría hasta en los más dolorosos momentos... ¿Tú has conocido a alguien que mueva tu mundo así? – Santana preguntó.

– No... Hay un chico que me atrae pero no es el mismo sentimiento que tú estás describiendo. – El ojimiel explicó.

– ¿Quién es? – La latina preguntó curiosa.

– Sebastian. – El Warbler acompañó el nombre de su compañero de habitación con un suspiro.

– Suspiras... ¿Seguro que no sientes algo más que atracción? – Lopez preguntó coqueta y divertida.

– Es muy atractivo y me encanta que me esté ayudando pero no siento eso que tú has descrito... – Anderson intentó contarle pero ella lo interrumpió.

– Lo que Britt y yo tenemos es la excepción. Ella y yo nos enamoramos a primera vista. Sin embargo, no todos empiezan con algo tan intenso. Lo normal es que el amor se vaya construyendo a lo largo de los días. Seb y tú harías muy buena pareja. – Santana comentó.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Blaine quiso cambiar de tema y la latina dejó que lo hiciera. Ya encontraría el momento de hacer de Celestina y emparejar a esos dos.

– Pregunta lo que quieras. – Ella ofreció.

– ¿Por qué sales con chicos? ¿Por qué no estás con Brittany? – El ojimiel quiso saber. Realmente estaba intrigado, no molesto. Quería conocer mejor a esa chica.

– Mis padres son como los tuyos. Nunca aceptarían que sea lesbiana. Por eso Britt y yo no somos novias, no puedo pedirle que tenga una relación oculta conmigo. A veces nos enrollamos y está bien. Estoy deseando que las dos nos vayamos a Nueva York. Allí empezaremos nuestra relación de verdad. Hasta ese momento, no puedo impedirle que busque lo que yo no le doy en otros brazos. ¿No crees? – La morena explicó con tristeza.

– Así que tenéis parejas para no levantar sospechas y para sentir que alguien se preocupa por vosotras. – El Warbler afirmó.

– Así es. No se me ha ocurrido ninguna idea mejor. – Lopez comentó.

– Yo tengo una. Podemos seguir siendo pareja en lo que respecta a nuestros padres y a las personas que no conocemos pero seremos sinceros con nuestros amigos. Yo ya les he dicho a los Warblers y ellos guardarán el secreto. Si tú le cuentas a tus amigas podrás estar con Brittany en la intimidad de nuestro círculo de amigos y, fuera de él, tú y yo podemos ser pareja. Nadie sospechará y podremos pasar este año y medio que nos queda en Ohio antes de empezar nuestra vida... – El ojimiel propuso.

– Es la mejor idea que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. – Ella asintió, esperanzada por poder estar con Brittany sin levantar sospechas.

* * *

– Gracias. – Sebastian abrazó a Blaine tan pronto como el moreno puso un pie en su habitación. Los fuertes y seguros brazos del castaño provocaban una sensación de seguridad en el ojimiel que nunca había sentido, excepto cuando ese mismo chico lo había abrazado con anterioridad. El moreno nunca había estado tan bien con un chico y eso le asustaba algo.

– ¿Por qué? – El más bajo lo miró intrigado.

– Santana me ha llamado y me ha contado lo que le has propuesto. Además ya se lo ha contado a las chicas y todas lo han tomado bien, es más, están felices de que por fin se anime a contarlo. Brittany está con ella y está de acuerdo en ese acuerdo por lo que ahora están oficialmente juntas, al menos oficial para nosotros. No creo que sea lo ideal pero dado que tenéis problemas en casa, creo que es lo mejor. Es duro ver como tu mejor amiga no es feliz por culpa de la homofobia de sus padres. – El ojiverde se sentó en su cama e hizo un gesto para que el otro lo acompañara.

– Me alegra poder ayudarla. – Anderson confesó con una sonrisa. Eso era lo que él quería, que Lopez estuviera feliz.

– Ella me ha pedido que te ayude a encontrar a "tu Brittany" – El más alto explicó mientras hacía el gesto de comillas con sus dedos.

– Eso va a ser muy difícil, no creo que... – Blaine intentó disuadirlo del plan pero fue interrumpido.

– Como digas que nadie puede amarte voy a encargarme de grabártelo en la cabeza y no de una manera agradable. – Smythe lo miró de manera muy seria. Sabía que había muchos problemas todavía sin resolver pero tenía la sensación de que todo se solucionaría. El moreno ya no estaba solo y ni él, ni Sam, ni Nick, ni Jeff, ni Santana dejarían que volviera a hacerse daño. Encontraría su lugar en el mundo, costara lo que costase.


	14. Capítulo 14: El primer beso

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Espero que os guste lo que viene... A mí, personalmente, este capítulo me encanta... Cuando una está inspirada...

**Yamii,** muchas gracias. Despacito es como mejor se crean las historias de amor. No hay que apresurar las cosas... Espero que te guste... Besos cariño

Mi querida **Bruja Inocente**... Muchas gracias. Ya he visto que has comentado en varios de mis fics! Me alegra tenerte por aquí... Recuerdo lo que era la etapa de éxamenes en la universidad... Por suerte, cuando se trabaja todo es diferente. Yo encuentro un ratito todos los días, aunque sean 15 minutos (aprovecho los minutos antes de irme a dormir porque escribir me relaja más que leer, porque leer me intriga y quiero leer más y más y me acabo durmiendo a las tres o las cuatro de la mañana... Aunque ya haya leído el libro! Como mucho puedo leer últimas actualizaciones de fics porque son un capítulo y ya no hay más, por mucho que me intrigue). Tengo que explicarte una cosa sobre uno de tus comentarios... Me has pedido nuevo capítulo de Amor Inesperado pero ese fic acabó! Está completo, con epílogo y todo... Me alegro que te gustara y Kurt... No era importante :p... En cuanto a Amor Prohibido, estaba esperando a que alguien comentara el segundo capítulo para ponerme a escribir así que... Habrá tercera parte (y probablemente última). Y por último (hoy estoy habladora) voy a responder a tu comentario de esta historia. Sé que me has dejado más comentarios (Breaking Free al menos que yo haya visto) pero habrá tiempo para responder a todo. Me alegra que te guste esta historia, la estoy escribiendo con mucho cariño. Sebastian es un amor y Blaine está muy perdido por culpa de sus padres... De verdad que espero que no haya muchos padres como ellos en el mundo... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 14: EL PRIMER BESO**_

Blaine, Sebastian, Nick, Jeff, Sam y Ryder estaban charlando alegremente en el salón de los Warblers después de uno de los ensayos. Los seis estaban sentados en tres sofás grandes que formaban una U alrededor de una mesa. El "equipo heterosexual" estaba en uno de ellos, la pareja de enamorados en el central y los otros dos frente a los primeros.

Para el ojimiel era algo realmente agradable, sentirse integrado en un grupo y sin tener que ocultar nada de su personalidad era como un sueño. Nunca había pensado que podía estar así. Sin embargo, Dalton le había aportado más cosas de las que jamás imaginó. Por primera vez desde que saliera del armario frente a sus padres, había conseguido ser feliz, realmente feliz. Y todo se lo debía a las personas que estaban allí con él.

– Sé que muchos conocemos estas historias pero Blaine no, así que... ¿Y si todos contamos nuestro primer beso? Pero no esos besos con nuestro amigo de la guardería. Nuestro primer beso real. – Sterling propuso en un intento de conocer a Anderson.

– Yo se lo di a Mercedes. Fue mi primera novia. – El otro rubio comentó.

– Jeff y yo nos besamos al poco tiempo de conocernos. Aunque no éramos novios en ese momento. Fuimos el primer beso del otro. – Nick fue el siguiente en explicar.

– Y espero que no besemos a nadie más. – Sterling susurró mientras la pareja se besaba dulcemente.

– Yo se lo di a Marley en nuestra segunda cita. -Ryder confesó algo avergonzado por ser el que tenía más años al hacerlo y en un intento de desviar la atención de las muestras de cariño de sus amigos.

– Un amor de verano en los Hamptons. – Sebastian añadió sin dar más detalles. No le interesaba que nadie más supiera nada sobre lo ocurrido. No es que fuera algo raro o doloroso, simplemente hay determinadas cosas que prefiere mantener para él.

– Yo se lo di a Santana. – Blaine sabía que no podía mentir. Temía que lo juzgaran porque había dado su primer beso con 17 años y a una chica cuando a él le atraían los chicos. Era consecuencia de la vida reprimida que había vivido antes de llegar a Dalton. Esperaba que no pensaran que era raro por ir tan despacio en su vida amorosa.

– Ese beso no cuenta. Ella es chica y hablamos de besos de verdad, tu primer beso con un chico. – Jeff lo miraba intrigado. Realmente le interesaba saber con quién había sido el primer beso de su nuevo amigo.

– No... Yo no... No... – Anderson tartamudeo aun más avergonzado. Le costaba reconocer abiertamente la situación.

– ¿Nunca has besado a un chico? – La pregunta de Duval no tenía ni rastro de burla, incredulidad o juicio. Se notaba que era pura curiosidad, que simplemente quería conocer mejor al nuevo alumno de Dalton.

– No. – A pesar de todo, al nuevo integrante de New Directions seguía dándole vergüenza reconocerlo.

– Eso hay que solucionarlo! Jeff, si eres el primer beso de Blaine no me pondré celoso. Entiendo que es para ayudar a un amigo. – Duval sugirió, consciente de que el objetivo era que el primer beso del ojimiel fuera Sebastian. Sin embargo, conocía a Smythe lo suficiente como para saber que no sería fácil. Si él se daba cuenta de lo que tramaban, no lo conseguirían. Tenían que ser sutiles y se alegró al comprobar que su novio lo había entendido.

– Yo tampoco me pondré celoso si lo besas tú. Blaine merece un gran primer beso y tú se lo darías. – Sterling añadió.

– Tal vez deba ser yo quien lo bese. Vosotros sois pareja y se supone que no debéis ir besando a otros chicos. – Sam intervino. Si él se había dado cuenta de lo que tramaba la pareja, Smythe también. Evans sabía que tenían que ser muy sutiles para conseguir su objetivo.

– ¿Eso es lo que tenéis para Blaine? – Sebastian preguntó. – ¿Dos personas que ya tienen novio y un heterosexual capaz de acostarse con gays sólo por placer?

– ¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor? – Evans lo retó.

– Yo puedo ser su primer beso. No podéis negarlo, soy el más atractivo de los cuatro y el que mejor besa. – El castaño presumió mientras Ryder miraba a todos totalmente ajeno a sus intenciones.

– No sé yo... ¿La mejor opción de Blaine es una persona que ha besado más hombres de los que es capaz de contar? – Jeff seguía insistiendo.

– ¿Por qué no decide él? – Lynn intentó poner algo de paz en esa "guerra".

– Me parece la idea más sensata. ¿Blaine? – Smythe estuvo de acuerdo y todos miraron al aludido para saber cuál era su opinión. El moreno no sabía qué hacer o decir, se sentía intimidado por tanta atención.

– Yo... Creo que deberíamos descartar a Jeff y Nick... No quiero causar ningún problema y ellos son novios y... – El ojimiel era consciente de que eso era lo único que tenía claro.

– Sabia decisión... ¿Sebastian o yo? – Evans preguntó.

– Sam... Eres mi mejor amigo y confío mucho en ti pero... Eres heterosexual y después de haberle dado mi primer beso a una chica, prefiero que mi primer beso con un chico sea con alguien al que le pueda gustar. Sé que tal vez no soy el más atractivo o deseable pero me gustaría pensar que sí puede haber algo... – Anderson evitaba mirar al rubio.

– En ese caso, me toca a mí.

Sebastian se levantó y extendió la mano para ayudar al más bajo a levantarse. Cuando los dos estuvieron de pie, se miraron a los ojos y el moreno sonrió tímidamente. El castaño puso su mano izquierda en la mejilla del otro para acariciarla con dulzura. Estaba decidido a que el ojimiel no olvidara su primer beso.

Muy despacio, casi como si fuera a cámara lenta, eliminó la distancia entre ellos y juntó sus labios de manera muy suave. Anderson tardó en darse cuenta de que se estaban besando, por eso tardó en responder el beso. Sin embargo, cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando, intentó seguir el ritmo del otro. Sus labios se movían lentamente, intentando transmitir la dulzura e inocencia propia del primer beso, del primer amor.

Los dos sintieron la conexión que ese gesto había entre ellos, sintieron sus corazones acelerados por poder probar los labios del chico que les había robado el corazón. Porque en ese momento, ambos confirmaron que esos sentimientos que habían surgido durante esas semanas. Era pronto para hablar de AMOR, pero sí podían hablar de algo especial entre ellos.

Se separaron cuando notaron la necesidad de respirar, los dos felices y asustados a partes iguales. Por un lado, eran felices por haberse besado pero tenían dudas de los sentimientos del otro y eso les preocupaba. No ser correspondidos era su mayor temor, porque el amor puede ser maravilloso pero también puede doler.


	15. Capítulo 15: Un paso más

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Espero que os guste lo que viene...

**Bruja Inocente, **muchas gracias. ¡Por fin se besaron! Aunque si ese capítulo te gustó... Este te encantará! Son lo más hermoso del universo... O casi (soy más Blamer XD). Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

**Karen,** muchas gracias... ¡Es imposible que me hartéis, de verdad! Me encanta que me leáis y, sobretodo, que comentéis para saber vuestra opinión. La verdad es que están yendo despacio... ¡Demasiado despacio! Habrá que empezar a acelerarlos... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 15: UN PASO MÁS**_

Sebastian estaba frustrado. Se había dado cuenta de que nunca había visto a Blaine sin ropa... ¡Ni siquiera sin camiseta! Empezó a pensar intentando recordar un momento en el que hubiera visto el pecho descubierto de su compañero pero no conseguía recordarlo. Sólo una vez lo había visto semi-desnudo, pero apenas pudo disfrutar de la vista porque estaba muy ocupado asegurándose de que estuviera bien y alejando esas absurdas ideas de la cabeza del otro.

Estaba preocupado por un comentario que el moreno había hecho mientras decidía con quién tendría su primer beso. _"Sé que tal vez no soy el más atractivo o deseable"_... No podía creer que no se viera como lo que realmente era. El castaño no conocía a nadie que le removiera su mundo de la manera que lo hacía el ojimiel.

El más bajo salió del baño con su pijama puesto, ese ridículo pijama de pantalón largo y camisa de manga larga... ¡No vaya a ser que dejara ver un milímetro más de su piel! ¿Tan malo resultaría que se le vieran... los tobillos por ejemplo? Anderson se tumbó en su cama y cogió el libro que les habían asignado en la clase de Literatura. El ojiverde lo miró desesperado... ¡No podía ser tan ingenuo y no darse cuenta de lo que provocaba en los demás!

Aun así, el más alto decidió ponerse el pijama para irse a dormir. Estaba cansado, más por las cosas que tenía en la cabeza que por otra cosa. Mientras se quitaba la ropa, fue consciente de que su compañero estaba constantemente mirándolo y no de forma inocente. Percibía el deseo que tenía, era capaz de darse cuenta de que le encantaba lo que veía.

Smythe sonrió de forma presuntuosa, consciente de que él no era el único que sentía interés por el otro. Siempre le había gustado ser el centro de atención y por unos minutos había pensado que no lo conseguiría en esa ocasión. Sin embargo, en ese instante sabía que todo dependía de él, de su habilidad para terminar de conquistar a Blaine. Y si de algo estaba seguro Sebastian, era de su habilidad de conquistar a alguien.

El castaño se acercó lentamente con su sonrisa de seductor, reservada sólo para esas personas que no sucumbían fácilmente a sus encantos. El moreno era como un libro abierto en muchos aspectos y se sonrojó rápidamente, mostrando lo impactado que estaba por la personalidad de su compañero.

El ojiverde se sentó a su lado en la misma cama, apartando el libro que leía el otro sin preocuparse de dónde o cómo caía al suelo. Notaba como el más bajo contenía la respiración y lo miraba fijamente. La sensación de poder que tenía Smythe era inmensa y disfrutaba con eso. Le gustaba ser quien llevara el control de la situación pero entonces pasó algo que él no había planeado.

Sintió los tímidos labios del ojimiel sobre los suyos, comenzando un beso más pasional que el que se habían dado frente a sus amigos. El más alto sonrió sobre los labios del otro, seguro de que esa noche disfrutaría de todo lo que Anderson quisiera entregarle.

Sebastian profundizó aun más el beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena para explorar cada rincón. Empujó suavemente a Blaine para tumbarlo de espaldas y así colocarse él encima, sujetándose con sus brazos para no apoyar todo su peso sobre el otro.

El moreno se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo. Los labios del castaño sabían lo que hacían y eso enloquecía al ojimiel, que no estaba nada seguro de que hacer con su cuerpo, con sus manos... El otro pareció entender sus dudas y agarró con dulzura una de sus manos para dirigirla sin ningún pudor hacia su trasero. Era la primera vez que el más bajo tocaba el culo de una persona y debía reconocer que le estaba excitando... Bueno, también debía admitir que la manera de besar del ojiverde ayudaba a su cuerpo a sentirse con ganas de más.

Smythe abandonó su boca para pasar a morder la oreja del otro mientras desabrochaba la camisa de su pijama. La sangre del más bajo corría a toda velocidad por sus venas, aumentando la temperatura de su cuerpo. Pero sobretodo, se concentraba en su entrepierna, haciendo que su miembro se endureciera. Nunca había estado en una situación parecida... ¡Hasta hacía unas horas nunca había besado a un chico! Y ahí estaba él, sintiendo las manos de Sebastian en la parte más baja del vientre mientras desabrochaba los últimos botones mientras sus dientes dejaban pequeños mordiscos en cada rincón de piel que iba descubriendo.

De repente, un movimiento de la cadera del castaño hizo que el ojimiel sintiera el miembro excitado de su amigo contra el suyo y no pudo reprimir un gemido. Era una nueva sensación para él y desde luego que era placentera. El más alto se quitó la camiseta para que su piel pudiera sentir el pecho desnudo del otro. El movimiento se volvió a repetir, aumentado por la sensación de la fricción de sus pieles mientras se abrazaban. Smythe siguió moviéndose provocando más gemidos de ambos. Anderson jamás había sentido tanto placer y se dejó llevar hasta que llegó al orgasmo, sintiendo sus calzoncillos pegajosos contra su piel.

Poco después fue Sebastian el que llegó al éxtasis, dejando caer su cuerpo al lado de su amigo para no aplastarlo. Dejó un último beso en su hombro, en un gesto más cariñoso que pasional.

– Eso ha sido... – Blaine no encontraba palabras para describir cómo se había sentido. Desde luego, le había gustado.

– Hacía mucho que no estaba así con alguien... Normalmente voy más al tema... Ya me entiendes... – El castaño reconoció aunque estaba asustado por como le hacía sentirse lo que acababa de pasar... ¿Era normal que le gustase más que cualquier otro de sus "encuentros"? ¿Incluso cuando esos "encuentros" tenían más "desnudez" y contacto de "pieles sudadas"?

– Espero que te haya gustado... No tengo mucha experiencia pero podría mejorar. Sé que no habrá sido lo más... – La frase del moreno fue interrumpida por un beso.

– Has estado fantástico. Irás mejorando con el tiempo, pero eso nos pasa a todos. Yo estoy dispuesto a enseñarte todo lo que quieras saber. – El ojiverde propuso.

– Cl-Claro. – Anderson sonrió ampliamente. Estaría más que dispuesto a tener encuentros como ese si suponía pasar más tiempo con el otro y sentir sus besos y sus caricias. Tal vez no haya sido "la primera vez" ideal pero para él era casi perfecta. Lo único que le faltaba para que lo hubiera sido era que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.


	16. Capítulo 16: Descubrir

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia... Me encanta seguir teniendo ideas... Porque sí, esta semana he añadido varios puntos al guión del fic XD, tenemos historia para varios capítulos más... Justo cuando iba a anunciar su final... ¡Ésto no acaba!

Bruja inocente, muchas gracias. Sabía que algo así te iba a encantar... No había pensado lo de los celos y todavía no sé como encajarlo en la historia... Veremos si consigo encontrarle un hueco... De momento, me gusta este capítulo... A ver que te parece a ti... Besos

Karen, muchas gracias. Los chicos pisaron el acelerador a fondo XD. Entiendo que esa frase te molestara pero no puedo cambiar la forma de ser de Blaine, tanto tiempo sintiéndose que no valía le ha dañado más de lo que debería y ahora cree que alguien "tan espectacular, sexy y perfecto como Sebastian" no podría amarlo... No puedo cambiar la personalidad de Blaine así como así. ¡Claro que Seb le va a enseñar! Espero que te guste... Besos

Yamii, cariño! muchas gracias... Seblaine cada vez más juntitos... yo también te echo de menos... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 16: DESCUBRIR **_

Blaine se sentía muy avergonzado por lo que iba a hacer pero no se le ocurría otra opción. Quería saber más sobre sexo gay y no sabía dónde acudir. Internet era una gran fuente de información pero era complicado encontrar algo fiable entre tanto enlace porno. Y él todavía no estaba preparado para eso.

Pensó que, tal vez, la pareja oficial de Dalton podría ayudarle a saber algo más. Le incomodaban algunas preguntas pero no sabía a quién hacérselas, sus padres no eran una opción, ya lo pasó mal cuando le dieron "la charla" en versión heterosexual y no pensaba pasar por eso otra vez... Además de que jamás aceptarían ayudarlo en eso. Su única opción eran los otros dos gays de su instituto.

Llamó a la puerta lleno de nervios pero era algo que debía hacer. Jeff abrió y le sonrió sinceramente mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar. El moreno le dedicó una mirada nerviosa y un intento de sonrisa que quedó en una mueca.  
– ¿Estás bien? – Nick preguntó en cuanto lo vio. Estaba sentado en su cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, pero se movió para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Su novio se sentó a su lado y movió su mano para que el otro se sentara en la otra cama, justo frente a ellos.  
– Sí, sólo un poco nervioso... – Anderson admitió.  
– ¿Por qué? No vamos a hacerte nada y sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros. – El rubio exclamó algo indignado por la falta de confianza que todavía había entre ellos.  
– Es un tema privado. – Blaine explicó.  
– ¿Qué quieres saber? – El otro moreno preguntó en un intento de que su amigo se sincerara.  
– Quiero que me expliquéis todo lo que debo saber sobre sexo gay. Sé mucho sobre el heterosexual, más de lo que desearía, pero no sé nada del gay... Y quiero estar preparado por si... surge. – Apenas susurró la última palabra. Anderson estaba avergonzado y sonrojado. Pensaba en todo lo que podría hacer con Sebastian en los próximos días si conseguía información para poder sentirse algo más seguro. Pensaba que jamás sería tan buen amante como el otro, pero quería aprender para ser el mejor amante que pudiera llegar a ser.

La pareja se dedicó una mirada de complicidad antes de comenzar con la explicación. Abarcaron todos los temas que se les ocurrieron, desde posturas y consejos hasta métodos de prevención de ETS. Todo lo que un joven necesita saber antes de perder su virginidad... Y alguna cosa más que ellos consideraron que podría ser útil para que disfrutara de su primera vez.  
– ¿Tienes alguna duda? – Sterling preguntó después de que terminaran con su explicación.  
– No. Todo está claro. – Blaine seguía con la cara roja, no había perdido el color en toda la conversación.  
– Ahora yo soy el que tiene preguntas y espero que me las resuelvas. – Jeff lo señaló con el dedo mientras lo miraba muy serio. – ¿A qué se debe este interés?  
– Sebastian y yo... anoche... – Anderson era incapaz de mirar a los ojos de sus amigos. El recuerdo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior inundó su mente. Era capaz de recodar cada caricia, cada beso... No podía olvidar lo bien que se sentía la piel de Smythe sobre la suya, los labios del otro construyendo un paraíso al que sólo ellos tenían acceso...  
– ¡¿Qué?! Más te vale que nos lo cuentes todo y con todo detalle. – El rubio estaba realmente emocionado. Había pasado algo entre sus dos amigos y eso lo hacía feliz.  
– Me besó... Todo empezó muy dulce pero pronto se puso muy caliente. Me besó el cuello, me quitó la camiseta del pijama y se quitó la suya... – El ojimiel tenía esa sonrisa de enamorado que no podía evitar poner cada vez que pensaba en su compañero de habitación.  
– Creo que debimos haber tenido la charla de sexo mucho antes. – Nick bromeó para aligerar un poco la situación.  
– ¡No! No nos acostamos... Pero hubo... – Blaine no sabía cómo contar lo que había experimentado. Tenía pudor y no tenía palabras para mostrar lo que sentía.  
– ¿Masturbacion? – Jeff intentó ayudar.  
– ¡No! No llegamos a tanto... nos... frotamos... – El ojimiel no sabía como explicarse.  
– ¿Te gustó? – El rubio preguntó intrigado. Cuanta más información tuviera, más fácil sería juntar a esos dos.  
– Mucho, pero... Él es muy experimentado y... Quiero que él también disfrute. – Anderson admitió mirando el suelo.  
– No te preocupes, seguro que él también disfrutó. – Duval se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó para intentar consolarlo. No podía creer la baja autoestima de su amigo, tenían que hacer algo para ayudarlo.

– Claro que disfrutó, estamos hablando de Sebastian. – Sterling bromeó haciendo que los otros dos rieran, olvidándose de los miedos durante unos instantes. Eso era lo que Blaine necesitaba, amigos que estuvieran ahí para él cuando más los necesitara. El tiempo se encargaría de curar las heridas que todavía quedaban.

* * *

– A ti te estábamos buscando. – Jeff dijo mientras agarraba del brazo a Sebastian y los dos, junto a Nick, se dirigían a un aula vacía.

– ¿A qué viene todo ésto? – El castaño se soltó del agarre de su amigo y se ajustó el uniforme.

– Sabemos que Blaine y tú hicisteis cosas ayer... – El rubio comenzó a explicar.

– Lo pasamos muy bien. – El ojiverde presumió.

– Sí, bueno... Te agradeceríamos que si vuelves a hacerlo, te encargues de asegurarte de que a Blaine le queda claro que disfrutas a su lado. Que no sienta que te ha utilizado o que lo has utilizado tú a él. – El moreno dijo muy serio y Smythe se quedó mirándolo alucinado. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que Anderson se sintiera inseguro sobre lo maravillosa que había sido la noche... ¡Y había sido la primera vez para él! Sebastian se sentó en una de las sillas que normalmente ocupaban los alumnos frente a la pizarra e intento tranquilizarse.

– ¡Soy imbécil! – El castaño ocultó su cara tras sus manos.

– ¡Oh Dios mío! – Duval gritó. – Sebastian _me tiro a todo lo que se me acerca_ Smythe se ha enamorado.

– Y le he hecho daño... – Si las reacciones anteriores mostraban los verdaderos sentimientos del ojiverde, el que no protestara por el apodo de Nick demostraba que era más grave de lo que ellos pensaban.

– Seb... Aun estás a tiempo... Intenta que se de cuenta de que para ti es mucho más que uno más en tu lista de conquistas, demuéstrale lo que realmente sientes. Los dos lo necesitáis.

Smythe miró a sus amigos directamente y sonrió. Eso era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer. Él tenía que ser el seguro y el decidido para ayudar a su amigo. Porque por encima de sus deseos de estar junto a Anderson, estaba la necesidad de que el joven mejorara su autoestima y su seguridad. Porque Blaine era lo más importante para él.


	17. Capítulo 17: Un beso de amor

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia.

**Bruja Inocente,** muchas gracias. Sí, Seb se ha enamorado... Sé que lo de los celos sólo era una sugerencia... Pero es una gran idea! Simplemente quiero ver como añadirla a lo que tengo planeado... Espero que te guste... Besos

**Olga,** muchas gracias. Niff son un amor, intentando ayudar a Seblaine para que sean felices... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

**Yamii**, muchas gracias. Cada vez más juntos... La verdad es que son adorables... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Te quiero mucho... Besos

**Karen,** muchas gracias. Ojalá nadie viviera una situación similar, aunque me temo que no es así. Blaine es así víctima de sus circunstancias pero Sam, Sebastian, Nick y Jeff lo están ayudando más de lo que ellos mismos se imaginan... Me alegra que puedas imaginarte las situaciones que cuento, sé que no soy muy descriptiva y eso puede hacer que os cueste más imaginarlas... Sebastian se preocupa mucho por Blaine y se preocupará, ya lo verás (lo ama y esa es la explicación)... Tengo algo preparado maravilloso para este fic... Tengo al menos 25 capítulos... O algo así... Todo tendrá sentido más adelante... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 17: UN BESO DE AMOR**_

Sebastian buscó a Blaine por todo Dalton tras su conversación con Nick y Jeff. Estaba desesperándose cuando salió al patio y lo encontró tumbado en el césped disfrutando del sol y el clima templado de ese día de abril mientras leía un libro. El castaño sonrió al ver lo atractivo que estaba su amigo en ese momento. Tenía deseos de hacerle muchas cosas y no todas eran aptas para ser vistas por sus compañeros de instituto, pero antes debía hablar con él para asegurarse de que el moreno entendía que lo de la noche anterior había sido perfecto y que él no era uno más en la larga lista de amantes del ojiverde.

El más bajo levantó la mirada y sonrió en cuanto vio a su compañero de habitación mirándolo con deseo. Él era incapaz de detectar el amor bajo ese brillo en los ojos del otro, tal vez porque le costaba creer que realmente alguien lo llegara a amar. Aun así, no podía alejarse de Smythe, aun sabiendo que corría el riesgo de ser dañado.

– ¿Podemos ir a un sitio privado? Necesito que hablemos. – El más alto preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Claro.

El ojimiel iba a levantarse pero vio que su amigo le tendía la mano para ayudarle. Podría parecer algo tonto pero él se sentía feliz por ese gesto.

Sebastian no soltó la mano de su compañero cuando éste estuvo de pie, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Caminaron agarrados de la mano por los pasillos de Dalton y Anderson notó que nadie los miraba. A nadie le sorprendía y a nadie le importaba que ellos estuvieran así públicamente. Eso era algo que le costaba creer, por mucho que estuviera viéndolo en ese momento.

Llegaron a su dormitorio, los dos se sentaron en la cama del castaño y éste agarró con dulzura las manos del otro. Notaba que su amigo estaba tan nervioso como él, aunque desconocía los motivos de sus nervios. Sólo sabía que tenía que hablar y que deseaba que pronto todo estuviera bien entre ellos y ambos pudieran tener su primera relación.

– Anoche lo pasé muy bien contigo... – El ojiverde suspiró, no sabía como decirle al otro lo que sentía... ¡Él también era un novato en ese aspecto!

– Pero no quieres nada conmigo y no quieres que me haga ilusiones... Lo sé, lo entiendo, no tienes de qué preocuparte... – Blaine empezó a decir pero el más alto necesitaba silenciar ese sinsentido y decidió hacerlo con un beso suave y dulce.

– Es todo lo contrario... Fue todo muy especial, jamás me había sentido así con nadie... – Smythe vio como los ojos dorados de su amigo brillaban con intensidad. Eso lo animó porque quería que ese brillo fuera eterno y sabía como lo podía conseguir.

– ¿En serio? – El moreno preguntó ilusionado.

– Me gustas mucho... – Sebastian se sintió decepcionado porque quería decirle que se había enamorado en esos meses, pero no podía hacerlo. Era muy pronto y no quería asustarlo.

– ¿De verdad? – El más bajo lo miró esperanzado. Jamás había pensado que pudiera gustarle a alguien. El castaño pronto entendió el motivo de todo eso... Las inseguridades que su compañero había estado acumulando durante años de intentar convertirse en alguien que no era porque sus padres consideraban que no era lo que debía ser.

– Eres la mejor persona que he conocido y me encantaría que saliéramos juntos... Como novios... Si tú quieres. – El ojiverde se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando y muy nervioso. Temía que el otro le dijera que no porque realmente no sintiera lo mismo.

– ¿Tú y yo... Novios? – Anderson no salía de su asombro.

– Si tú quieres... A mí me gustaría mucho... – En ese momento, Smythe entendía por qué les había costado tanto decidirse a Nick y Jeff.

Blaine no sabía qué responder y por eso decidió darle un beso en los labios. El beso era dulce y muy tierno, intentando decir con ese gesto todo lo que no podía expresar con palabras. Sebastian se dejó guiar, no iba a presionarlo y pensaba disfrutar de todo lo que el otro estuviera dispuesto a darle. Cuando el beso terminó, juntaron sus frentes y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos minutos.

– ¿Ésto significa que somos novios? – El castaño preguntó, totalmente nervioso y deseando obtener la respuesta que tanto había ansiado. El moreno sonrió ampliamente y su compañero sintió que su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Sabía que aunque la respuesta fuera no, si era capaz de hacer sonreír a su amigo de esa manera, era más que suficiente para él.

– Sí, somos novios. – El ojimiel volvió a besarlo y pronto los dos estuvieron tumbados en la cama. Esa vez fue el más bajo el que se colocó sobre el que ya era su pareja. Después de su charla con Nick y Jeff, se sentía mucho más seguro y quería provocar en su amado todo lo que él le había provocado el día anterior.

El ojiverde dejó que el otro llevara la iniciativa, era la mejor manera de que pusiera los límites. Por primera vez en su vida no tenía prisa por meterse en los pantalones del otro. Porque Anderson le importaba, era alguien especial, alguien a quien deseaba cuidar y proteger... Y haría cualquier cosa por él.

Un gemido se escapó de los labios más alto cuando Blaine comenzó a frotarse con él, tal como habían hecho la noche anterior. Deseaba parar a su novio, deseaba poder hablar con él para saber si realmente deseaba hacerlo pero su mente se nubló cuando sintió unos suaves besos sobre su cuello y entendió que sería imposible para él frenar. Sólo esperaba no estar muy cansado después para poder hablar de lo que tenían pendiente.

El moreno notó que su pareja al principio se resistía a sus caricias y no sabía por qué. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a mover sus caderas para volver a sentir el placer de la noche anterior, notó que el castaño se entregaba a él completamente. Aun así, el ojimiel seguía preguntándose el motivo que le había llevado a resistirse al principio.

Cuando ambos estuvieron satisfechos, se tumbaron juntos. Esa tarde, Smythe no fue al club de debate, era más importante para él disfrutar de esos minutos junto a su recién estrenado novio. Sobretodo si éste lo miraba con los ojos brillando por la emoción y la felicidad cuando él le besaba la frente, la punta de la nariz, la mejilla, la barbilla o los labios. Los dos sentían que nada podría destruir su nueva vida y ellos esperaban que así fuera, porque mientras estuvieran juntos, todo iría bien.


	18. Capítulo 18: Estoy orgulloso de ti

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... El fic tendrá unos 25 capítulos, creo... Así que esto va llegando a su final, supongo... Veremos como avanzan las cosas... ¡Y espero que no os de un coma diabético con este capítulo!

Actualizo hoy porque no puedo hacerlo el fin de semana, la semana que viene vuelvo al día habitual... Espero.

**Karen**, muchas gracias. Nunca es tarde para comentar, te lo aseguro... Blaine ha tenido mucha suerte, Sebastian y los demás no van a dejar que vuelva atrás... No te preocupes, voy a seguir con la dulzura... Al menos un poquito más... Pronto vendrá el drama y te aseguro que las dos cosas que tengo preparadas no van a ser muy bonitas... Espero que te guste... Besos

**Bruja Inocente,** muchas gracias. Sigo dándole vueltas a lo de los celos, veremos si soy capaz de incluirlo... Me alegra que te guste, la verdad es que ya era hora de que empezaran su relación... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

**Olga,** muchas gracias. Sí, son un gran Guilty Pleasure... ¡Por fin juntitos! Creo que te gustará el capítulo... Besos

**Yamii**, muchas gracias. Falta un poquito para el drama... Creo que lo dejaré para el capítulo 20... Disfruta mientras puedas! XD Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 18: ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE TI**_

Blaine estaba tumbado en su cama... Bueno, más bien estaba sobre su novio. Su primer día como pareja había sido una locura. Todos hablaban de ellos en Dalton y eso había incomodado al moreno. Cuando Sebastian se dio cuenta, comenzó a amenazar a todos los alumnos para que dejaran tranquilo a su amado. Eso le había costado alguna broma pero a él no le importaba. Estaba dispuesto a todo por él, sobretodo porque sabía que él lo necesitaba. Todavía no había superado todo lo que sus padres le habían estado inculcando durante meses y era consciente que había cosas que todavía le incomodaban a la hora de tener una relación con un chico.

Los dulces labios del ojimiel estaban saboreando el cuello de su novio con dedicación, haciendo que la temperatura de la habitación subiera mientras intentaba dejar marcas en la piel ajena. Pronto aprendió la mejor manera de que las manchas rojas duraran más tiempo y también descubrió donde le gustaba a su pareja que le besara y mordiera.

Los dos disfrutaban de la tarde después de una larga jornada de clases. Tenían tarea pendiente pero eso podía esperar ya que en esos momentos ellos querían estar a solas, sin preocupaciones, conociéndose más íntimamente, al menos físicamente.

– Me encanta que estemos así. – El más bajo susurró sin dejar de morder el cuello del otro de forma dulce provocando un gemido del otro.

– No me puedo creer que estemos juntos... Nunca pensé que me sentiría así, siempre pensé que la vida en pareja no era para mí. Pero llegaste tú y todo cambió. – El ojiverde comentó mientras acariciaba la espalda ajena. Notaba el miembro excitado de su pareja sobre su pierna, pero no iba a comentar nada. Irían al ritmo que él indicara.

– ¿Yo he cambiado tu vida? – Anderson miró al otro con curiosidad y sus ojos brillando de felicidad, nunca se imaginó que pudiera tener esa influencia. Se sentía poderoso, se sentía perfecto al lado de su amor, algo que jamás pensó que llegaría a pasar. El amor es una fuerza que consigue cosas imposibles, como curar en apenas minutos heridas que llevaban años sangrando.

– ¡Claro que sí! Eres la persona más maravillosa, dulce y perfecta que he conocido. Yo... – Smythe se mordió el labio, sabía que era pronto, pero pensó que debía decirlo en ese momento. Su relación no era como la de los demás. Ellos necesitaban ir más rápido porque Blaine necesitaba sentirse amado y valorado y el castaño necesitaba decirlo para que su corazón se sintiera por fin liberado. Su relación era suya y de nadie más. – Te amo.

Los ojos color avellana se clavaron en el verde intenso de los del otro. Nunca esperó escuchar esas palabras dirigidas a él. Siempre había pensado que el amor no era para alguien como él, pero el destino le tenía guardado el mejor regalo del universo. Por eso supo que sólo había una respuesta posible.

– Yo también te amo.

Los dos se besaron en los labios con pasión, haciendo que sus lenguas se encontraran en la mitad del camino y sus dientes chocaban por la fuerza con la que intentaban transmitir sus sentimientos. Se sentían muy felices por lo ocurrido, eran más que dos adolescentes jugando a amar.

La situación fue subiendo de temperatura hasta que los dos volvieron a frotarse para liberar toda esa excitación que sentían. Anderson se preguntaba si podría intimar un poco más, pero sus miedos se lo impedían. Todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para que se sintiera completamente a gusto con su sexualidad y mientras eso no sucediera, no podría disfrutar plenamente de las relaciones íntimas.

* * *

– Me parece increíble que encontréis unos minutos para compartir tiempo con nosotros. – Jeff comentó mientras las dos parejas estaban junto a Sam paseando por las calles de Westerville pasando una tarde tranquila. Llevaban sus uniformes a pesar de estar en el exterior, aunque se habían quitado las blazers debido al calor de ese día. La primavera había llegado y con ella, el sol y el olor a flores en la calle. Había algo de humedad porque había llovido esa mañana pero después de eso, la luz brillaba y la calidez se había instaurado en la ciudad.

Tras tres días pasando todo su tiempo libre juntos, Smythe y Anderson por fin habían decidido compartir su tiempo con sus amigos en lugar de pasarlo a solas demostrándose su amor.

– No todo va a ser sexo. – Sebastian comentó divertido pero pronto se arrepintió porque tal vez había hablado de más. Sabía que sólo estaba mostrándose altivo y presuntuoso, como siempre hacía, pero por primera vez le importaban los sentimientos de la persona con la que estaba. Se volvió para mirar a su novio y éste simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad mientras apretaba con cariño la mano del otro. Era más que consciente de que el líder de los Warblers era así y así era como lo amaba, no pretendía cambiarlo.

– ¿Habéis tenido sexo? – Duval se extrañó, temía que tal vez habían apresurado las cosas y eso podía dañar al moreno. Había muchas cosas que hacer antes de que esos dos se entregaran en cuerpo, aunque era consciente de que hacía mucho que habían entregado sus almas.

– No... Todavía no... – El ojimiel respondió con las mejillas sonrosadas y algo de vergüenza. Notó los labios de su novio sobre su mejilla mientras apretaba con más fuerza su mano. El gesto pretendía tranquilizar al joven y pedir disculpa por lo que había dicho.

– Me alegra. – Evans comentó tranquilamente. – Si me entero que Sebastian intenta hacer algo que tú no quieres, se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

– ¿Por qué asumes que él no quiere nada conmigo? En algún momento tendremos que intimar... – El castaño explicó y al ver que su amigo iba a responder, decidió aclararlo. – ¡Cuando él esté listo y preparado! ¡No tienes que preocuparte por eso!

– ¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de sexo? Blaine parece muy incómodo. – Sterling se compadeció de su amigo. Vio como Anderson susurró un "gracias" tan bajo que el rubio sólo supo lo que había dicho porque leyó sus labios. Simplemente le sonrió amablemente mientras seguían avanzando, sin rumbo fijo, disfrutando de la gran amistad que tenían los cinco.

El ojimiel tenía un sentimiento extraño, las cosas para él nunca habían sido fáciles y parecía que la felicidad se le resistía. Por eso le costaba creer que en ese momento las cosas fueran tan bien y esperaba el cambio de rumbo que le daría la vida. Sólo esperaba que no fuera muy malo y que no lo separara de esas personas que habían demostrado que lo querían tal cual era, lo querían más que su propia familia.


	19. Capítulo 19: La boda

**N/A:** Muchas gracias. No sé si es el cambio de día momentáneo pero el capítulo no tuvo éxito... A ver qué tal éste...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 19: LA BODA**_

Santana llegó a Dalton con su uniforme de Crawford. Varios chicos silbaban a su paso y ella estaba encantada con las miradas que todos le dirigían. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención y estaba segura de que todos los alumnos heterosexuales de Dalton deseaban estar con ella. Por eso caminaba con sensualidad, dejando que su larga melena morena ondeara por sus movimientos. Le encantaba provocar y un internado sólo para chicos era un paraíso para ella.

Por mucho que le gustaran las miradas que le dedicaran, el motivo por el que había acudido a la academia para varones era muy diferente. Necesitaba hablar con Blaine y esperaba encontrarlo pronto. Era muy importante, al menos para ella, porque quería pedirle un gran favor. Uno que supondría una gran prueba a su pacto y tal vez a su amistad.

La chica se asomó a la sala de los Warblers y pudo ver a varios de los miembros del club Glee pasando tiempo juntos. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Sebastian acariciando tiernamente la mano de su novio mientras hablaban con Ryder y Trent. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para notar la felicidad que la recién estrenada pareja sentía, reflejada en sus ojos, su sonrisa...

Sabía que nunca había visto a Anderson así y creía que tampoco había visto a Smythe tan relajado. Le dolía interrumpir el momento, se ponía en el lugar de ellos y sabía como se sentiría ella si le interrumpieran cuando estaba pasando tiempo como ese con Brittany. Sin embargo, era muy importante que hablara con el ojimiel cuanto antes, tenían que llegar a un acuerdo.

– Blaine. ¿Puedes venir un momento? – Santana preguntó y pronto se dio cuenta de las miradas sorprendidas de todos. Sabía que nadie se esperaba esa amabilidad y respeto, todos esperaban que fuera borde y ruda, como siempre. Sin embargo, el joven era su debilidad porque se sentía tan identificada con él. Además, su bondad y dulzura eran altamente contagiosas... Sólo había que observar el cambio en Sebastian para darse cuenta.

– Claro. – El ojimiel se levantó y caminó hacia su amiga. Los dos se dirigieron hacia un aula vacía y ella cerró la puerta cuando ambos estuvieron dentro.

– Mi hermano se casa y todos esperan que vaya acompañada. Me han dicho que lleve a alguien a la ceremonia y la comida y que luego invite a dos amigos más a la fiesta. He pensado que tú puedes ser mi acompañante y Britt y Seb pueden ir después a la fiesta. Así sería como confirmar nuestra relación frente a mis padres y a la vez podemos pasar tiempo los cuatro en la fiesta. ¿Te parece bien? – La latina propuso con una sonrisa.

– Claro. Bueno... No puedo hablar por Britt y Seb pero yo iré como tu novio. Ese es nuestro acuerdo y tú ya me ayudaste con mis padres. Ellos están contentos porque he encontrado una chica de la que me he "enamorado" y creen que me he curado. Sólo espero poder ayudarte lo mismo que me has ayudado tú a mí. – Anderson explicó.

– ¿Curado? Blaine... Eres una gran persona... Me gustas para Seb, él necesita a alguien como tú. No te rindas con él, ¿vale? Necesitará que seas constante y... ¡No lo dudes! ¡No estás enfermo! – Lopez quiso asegurarse de que su amigo no sufría por lo poco acostumbrado que estaba a tener una relación.

– Todavía me cuesta asimilar que no es una enfermedad... Y espero que Seb no se canse de mí. – El chico bajó la mirada, avergonzado por sus inseguridades y su dificultad para aceptarse a sí mismo.

– Jamás lo hará, dudo mucho que exista alguien que no pueda sentirse atrapado por tu dulzura. ¡Incluso yo he caído en tus redes! Tienes más poder del que crees y eres aun más peligroso porque no sabes que lo tienes y lo utilizas a todas horas y no sólo cuando te interesa. – Ella informó con una sonrisa.

– Yo... ¿Qué? – El ojimiel frunció el ceño, no entendía a qué se refería su amiga.

– Algún día entenderás que puedes conseguir lo que te propongas con tan sólo una mirada de perrito abandonado en una fría noche de lluvia. Hasta entonces, tendremos que aprender a vivir con esa mirada de inocente seductor que tienes siempre.

– ¿Qué mirada? – Anderson preguntó confundido.

– Yo la llamo, la mirada de Blaine Warbler. Te paso a recoger el sábado a las once de la mañana. Lleva traje y corbata, seguro que hasta a mí me dan ganas de volverme heterosexual. – Santana no dijo nada más, se volvió y salió del aula dejando a su amigo solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

La boda había sido hermosa. La novia, Rosa, estaba preciosa con su vestido blanco que realzaba el moreno natural de su piel. El novio, Pedro, no podía disimular su felicidad al verse convertido en el marido del amor de su vida. Santana era una de las dos damas de honor y lucía con elegancia el vestido color burdeos con un lazo blanco en la cintura que la protagonista de la ceremonia había elegido. Todo era hermoso y armonioso, al gusto de los dos recién casados. Una boda donde el protagonista era el amor.

La fiesta llevaba veinte minutos cuando Brittany y Sebastian llegaron. La joven llevaba un vestido azul que resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Los cuatro estuvieron divirtiéndose, intentando disimular sus verdaderos sentimientos. Todos en la fiesta pensaban que Blaine y Santana estaban saliendo y que los otros dos sólo eran sus mejores amigos y pretendían que siguiera siendo así.

Después de varios minutos, el moreno se separó del grupo para ir al lavabo a refrescarse un poco. El champán empezaba a darle calor y pensaba que si seguía bebiendo terminaría borracho. Eso no era algo que le apeteciera, menos delante de la familia Lopez.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su destino cuando el novio le interrumpió el paso. Lo miraba de manera seria y el menor se sintió intimidado.

– Sígueme. – El latino ordenó antes de comenzar a caminar hacia un lugar en el que no había invitados... Bueno, salvo los padres del joven.

– Vamos a ser sinceros porque es lo mejor. Estarás acostumbrado a la personalidad de Santana, así que no creemos que tengas problemas con eso. No queríamos que vinieras a la boda. – La señora Lopez fue rotunda.

– ¿Qué? – El menor se quedó sin palabras.

– Tú no eres la persona adecuada para salir con Santana y habríamos preferido que no vinieras a la boda. – El padre de su "novia" explicó, siguiendo la línea de su esposa.

Anderson no sabía qué hacer ni decir, él sólo intentaba ayudar a una amiga pero parecía que la había metido en problemas... ¿Por qué la familia de la joven no querían que él estuviera con Santana? ¿Qué era lo que no les gustaba de él? Una cosa estaba clara, eso no ayudaba en nada a mejorar su autoestima.


	20. Capítulo 20: Sinceridad

**N/A:** Llega la parte dramática y angustiosa del fic... Pero antes, una pequeña alegría... Calculo que el fic tendrá unos 30 capítulos... ¡De momento!

¡Cambio de día! Lo sé, últimamente lo cambio mucho pero esta semana, la que viene y la siguiente me viene mejor hacerlo entre semana así que...

Como curiosidad, el capítulo de ayer de No Pierdas La Esperanza se titulaba Sinceridad, al igual que éste...

**Bruja Inocente**, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Sí, como lo lees, en mayúsculas... ¿Recuerdas esa idea de celos de Sebastian que dejaste caer y que te dije que estaba pensando como ponerla en el fic? Gracias a eso he tenido LA idea y... Tengo una trama maravillosa esperando... Y eso supone varios capítulos más para esta historia... Y el final perfecto y... ¡Quiero escribirlo YA! Si no llega a ser porque tengo que trabajar... Ahora sabrás lo que pasa con la familia de Satán, algo me dice que te gustará... Creo recordar que Seb la llamó así alguna vez en este fic... Si no es así, fallo mío... Espero que te guste todo lo que viene... Besos

**Olga,** muchas gracias. Ahora sabrás lo que pasa con Blaine, no es tan malo como parece... Me alegra saber que os sigo teniendo por aquí, la verdad es que temía que os hubierais aburrido de mi historia... Espero que te siga gustando... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 20: SINCERIDAD**_

– Vamos a ser sinceros porque es lo mejor, estarás acostumbrado a la personalidad de Santana, así que no creemos que tengas problemas con eso. No queríamos que vinieras a la boda. – La señora Lopez fue rotunda.

– ¿Qué? – El menor se quedó sin palabras.

– Tú no eres la persona adecuada para salir con Santana y habríamos preferido que no vinieras a la boda. – El padre de su "novia" explicó, siguiendo la línea de su esposa.

Anderson no sabía qué hacer ni decir, él sólo intentaba ayudar a una amiga pero parecía que la había metido en problemas... ¿Por qué la familia de la joven no querían que él estuviera con Santana? ¿Qué era lo que no les gustaba de él? Una cosa estaba clara, eso no ayudaba en nada a mejorar su autoestima.

– Creo que estamos asustando al chico. – El novio comentó al ver la expresión del menor.  
– No tenemos nada en contra tuya, de verdad. Simplemente queremos que Santana esté con alguien que realmente la haga feliz, sea quien sea... Nuestra hija está por encima de todo y la apoyaremos sea cual sea su decisión... ¿Nos entiendes? – La señora Lopez aclaró y en ese momento, Anderson comprendió. Ellos sabían el secreto de su hija y no les importaba. Sólo querían que fuera feliz con Brittany. Él asintió algo tímido, no sabía qué decir.

El ojimiel se alejó de allí para buscar a su amiga. Quería hablar con ella, podría estar con el amor de su vida sin ocultarse más. Y él quería que lo hiciera, ya no tenía motivos para seguir mintiendo a todos.  
– Santana, debes decírselo a tus padres. – Blaine explicó algo emocionado.  
– ¿Decirles qué? – La latina lo miró intrigada .  
– Tu relación con Brittany. Debes decírselo. – El ojimiel insistió. Sebastian y la aludida los miraban curiosos.  
– No. Nunca me aceptarán y... – Ella intentó razonar pero fue interrumpida por unas manos que le sujetaban la cara. Su amigo se acercó mucho a ella.  
– ¿Confías en mí? – Ella asintió. – ¿Realmente crees que haría algo que te dañara? – Ella negó. – ¿Crees que no puedo entender lo que sientes, que no puedo entender tu miedo? – Volvió a negar. – Confía en mí. Ve y cuéntales todo.  
– ¿Ahora? Es la boda de mi hermano! No quiero estropearle el día. – Lopez explicó.  
– No lo harás, confía en mí.

Santana se alejó de sus amigos con paso firme. Confiaba en Blaine e iba a seguir su consejo. Sebastian lo miró intrigado pero esperó hasta que la latina ya no le escuchara.  
– ¿A que viene eso? – El castaño preguntó.  
– Sus padres me han dicho que saben que es lesbiana y que preferirían que Brittany hubiera sido su acompañante a la boda... Lo más raro es que creo que no sospechan que soy gay, creo que piensan que estamos juntos de verdad. – El moreno frunció el ceño.  
– Espero que tengas razón. Me gustaría estar con Tana sin tener que ocultar nuestra relación a su familia. – La chica estaba emocionada y más sonriente de lo que nunca la había visto el moreno.

Los tres observaron desde lejos como los Lopez hablaban. Finalmente, los cuatro se abrazaron y todos sonrieron. Santana corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigos y besó los labios de Pierce antes de agarrar sus manos y arrastrarla hasta donde se encontraba su familia para presentarla oficialmente como su novia.

Todos fueron conscientes de la sinceridad en las sonrisas de los Lopez y tanto Anderson como Smythe se alegraron por ellos.  
– Lo que no pueda conseguir Blaine Anderson no lo consigue nadie. – Sebastian sonrió sinceramente.  
– Cariño, no soy perfecto. Sólo quería ayudar a una amiga.  
– Eres maravilloso. Un amor.

Smythe besó los labios de su novio con suavidad, ellos tampoco tenían motivos para seguir ocultándose.

* * *

Después de que Santana confesara todo, los cuatro amigos dejaron de fingir. Las chicas ya no temían mostrar sus sentimientos y estaban muy cómodas. Sebastian aprovechó para disfrutar de su novio fuera de las paredes de Dalton.

Sin planearlo, los cuatro se quedaron a solas con los señores Lopez. El ojimiel estaba algo avergonzado todavía por todo lo ocurrido pero Santana hacía todo lo posible para que se sintiera cómodo, al fin y al cabo, su felicidad era gracias a lo que él había hecho.

– Lo que no entiendo es por qué aceptó ser su novio... ¿No te molestó? – El señor Lopez miró a Sebastian.

– No son novios... Simplemente lo fingían para que no los descubrierais... Y supongo que lo seguirán haciendo para los padres de Blaine... – El castaño miró a su novio y a su mejor amiga en busca de confirmación, que rápidamente llegó por parte de ambos, que afirmaron con la cabeza.

– Ya no tenéis que fingir, nosotros no tenemos problemas y los padres de Blaine...

– ¡No! – Los tres amigos gritaron a la vez mientras que Anderson se sintió realmente incómodo, dejando a los adultos sorprendidos.

– Mamá, papá... – Santana decidió ser la que explicara. – Blaine les confesó a sus padres que era gay y... No ha sido nada agradable para él... No quiero ni pensar que habría sido de él si no hubiera llegado a Dalton, si yo no hubiera descubierto... – La chica se mordió el labio, no tenía derecho a contarlo. No era su historia aunque seguía pensando que el asunto era demasiado serio para que fueran ellos quienes se encargaran de él. Era consciente de que necesitaban un adulto que les guiara, ellos no sabían qué hacer en muchos aspectos.

– Su sexualidad, no estaba dispuesto a confesarlo por miedo al rechazo. – Sebastian salió al rescate. No podía dejar que su amiga y su novio se metieran en un "lío".

– Espero que todo se solucione y Blaine pueda ser sincero con sus padres... – La señora Lopez comentó.

– No sé si quiero eso. – Smythe murmuró, en voz lo suficientemente baja para que nadie más que Brittany y Anderson lo escucharan. Aun así, ninguno de los dos le culpó por no querer que los padres de su novio formaran parte de la vida del moreno, después de lo sucedido, había que pensar en el bien del joven.

El tema de conversación cambió y todos lo agradecieron, mientras Blaine no confesara su situación ante un adulto, no podían hacer nada... Al menos, en ese momento...


	21. Capítulo 21: Conocer a sus padres

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... La semana que viene no puedo actualizar porque me voy de viaje, así que nos leeremos en dos semanas... Con un capítulo muy dramático!

**Bruja Inocente**, muchas gracias. Ya sabes, me gusta sorprender... Lo de los celos, serán en los dos sentidos, aparecerán Adam y Kurt para alterar todo... Y sigo teniendo más ideas para que Blaine sufra, así que sigo alargando la historia... Espero que te guste... Besos

**Karen,** muchas gracias por los tres mensajes. Sé lo que es retrasarse en un fic... He leído los cambios de estos tres capítulos, han sido una montaña rusa. Pasamos de la dulzura de Seblaine a odiar a los padres de Santana y luego amarlos... Yo también quiero una relación como la de Sebastian y Blaine... Conseguiste sonrojarme, no soy tan buena... Aunque sí me daré el crédito con los finales con intirga... Espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 21: CONOCER A SUS PADRES**_

Era sábado por la noche y, en contra de lo que había hecho todos los fines de semana desde hacía dos años, Sebastian había preferido quedarse en casa mandando mensajes a su novio. Estaba en el salón, viendo la televisión con sus padres, aunque él realmente no prestaba atención a la pantalla. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en que el amor de su vida estaba en su casa, a solas con sus padres y quién sabía qué iban a hacer esos homófobos con el pobre Blaine.

Sin embargo, el moreno se encargaba de mostrarle en sus mensajes que todo iba bien, haciendo que las preocupaciones desaparecieran. La sonrisa iba aumentando en los labios del castaño con cada mensaje, sobretodo con los que acababan con palabras de amor. Los "te amo", "te hecho de menos" o "quiero besarte" eran comunes en sus mensajes. El ojiverde temía que un día los padres de su pareja miraran su móvil y los descubrieran, pero sabía que el otro estaba siendo muy cuidadoso en ese aspecto.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué tienes esa sonrisa? – El señor Smythe preguntó. El hombre tenía cuarenta y cinco años, el pelo rubio y los ojos azules ocultos tras unas gafas de cristales gruesos.

– Yo... Esto... – El menor no sabía qué responder.

– ¿Estás enamorado? – Su madre preguntó realmente emocionada. Era muy atractiva y su hijo se parecía mucho a ella físicamente.

– No quería que lo supierais tan pronto, apenas llevamos cuatro semanas juntos... – El joven se sonrojó. No era sólo que sintiera que era muy pronto, quería que Blaine no sintiera ninguna presión innecesaria antes de tiempo.

– ¡Eso es maravilloso! – Mary exclamó, feliz de que su hijo por fin dejara de ir de ligue en ligue para afianzarse en una relación. – ¿Quién es él?

– Se llama Blaine, lleva unos meses en Dalton... – La sonrisa de Sebastian delataba sus sentimientos. – Es... Perfecto.

– Creo que deberíamos conocerlo. – Phill propuso.

– No sé si es buena idea. No estoy seguro de que sus padres le den permiso para venir... – El menor quería mantener los problemas de su novio todo lo ocultos que pudiera.

– Tonterías, yo puedo llamar a sus padres y convencerlos... – La señora Smythe empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpida.

– ¡No! No puedes hablar con ellos. – El joven dijo muy serio.

– Sebastian... No creo que haya ningún problema en que hablemos con... – El hombre intentó razonar. El menor decidió que debía hacer algo. Tal vez no era el movimiento más inteligente, pero sabía que su padre lo ayudaría. Subió corriendo a su habitación y buscó entre sus cosas el libro que Santana le había dado y que pertenecía a Blaine. Bajó las escaleras y se lo dio a su progenitor.

– Quiero que esta noche seas mi padre y no el fiscal del estado. Quiero que leas eso como el padre de un chico gay. Capítulo 12.

El adolescente le había pedido que leyera el capítulo más espeluznante de ese libro, el capítulo en el que hablaba del castigo físico como terapia contra la homosexualidad. Ese capítulo por el cual había descubierto a su novio cubierto de sangre, llorando en el suelo del baño. Sabía que no debería ser él quién le contara eso a sus padres, pero necesitaba que entendieran. Confiaba en ellos.

– Sebastian... ¿Sus padres saben ésto? – El señor Smythe preguntó de manera seria cuando terminó de leer el capítulo que su hijo le había indicado.

– Ellos son los que intentaron "curarle" la homosexualidad. – El menor hizo el gesto de comillas.

– Debería denunciarlos... – El mayor sugirió.

– No creo que sea una opción, su familia querrá quedarse con él y todos opinan igual... Excepto su abuela, pero tiene sus ideales reprimidos por su marido. Además, ellos nunca lo han agredido, al menos que yo sepa. – El joven pensaba que se había equivocado al contárselo a sus padres y sentía que tal vez había traicionado a su amado.

– ¿Qué te parece si llamo a sus padres y les digo que vamos a hacer una fiesta con varios de vuestros amigos y que nos gustaría que Blaine también viniera? Podríamos decirles que varios chicos van a quedarse... Incluso podría hablar con los Sterling y los Evans para que hablen con ella, seguro que si les explico la situación accederán. – La madre intervino, deseosa de hacer feliz a su hijo y de facilitarle las cosas cuando empezaba a mostrar que maduraba.

– ¡Gracias mamá! – El estudiante se acercó a ella y la abrazó, dejándola sorprendida. Hacía años que no la abrazaba y eso demostró que el joven estaba cambiando. Lo que ella se preguntó era si ese cambio tenía algo que ver con cierto muchacho llamado Blaine...

* * *

Sebastian subió corriendo hasta su dormitorio deseando encontrarse con su novio cuanto antes. Quería darle las buenas noticias y empezar a planear el fin de semana que pasarían juntos en su casa. Quería que sus padres y Blaine se llevaran bien porque al final, eran las personas más importantes en su vida.

Entró a su habitación y se encontró a su novio cambiándose de ropa. Su pecho estaba desnudo y se quedó perdido mirándolo. Aun conservaba algunas marcas de los cortes que se había hecho, pero eran antiguas y sabían que no desaparecerían. Dolía verlas, pero ya no podía hacer nada por cambiar su pasado. Sólo podía estar a su lado para mejorar su presente y su futuro.

Se acercó a él lo agarró de la cintura y lo besó de manera pasional, deseando sentirlo todo lo cerca posible. El moreno puso sus manos en el cuello del otro, respondiendo al beso y al abrazo del otro.

– ¿Y este entusiasmo? – El ojimiel sonrió sin alejarse de su amado, quedando los dos abrazados aunque el beso había finalizado.

– Mis padres quieren que pases el fin de semana con nosotros. Hablarán con tus padres para convencerlos pero no les dirán que somos pareja... ¿Te apetece? – El castaño preguntó.

– Sí, me encantará conocerlos... – Anderson no estaba del todo seguro sobre eso, pero la sonrisa de su novio y lo ilusionado que se le veía hacía que quisiera dar ese paso. Sus inseguridades seguían muy presentes y sentía que no iba a agradar a los padres de su pareja pero era incapaz de negarle a su amado algo cuando se veía tan feliz. Sólo esperaba que la situación no fuera tan caótica como se la imaginaba en ese momento.


	22. Capítulo 22: No tan bien como parece

**N/A:** Darri's back! ¿Me habéis extrañado? Sé que no, pero bueno... Yo a vosotros sí, así que aquí me tenéis... Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... No me odiéis mucho por este capítulo...

**Karen**, muchas gracias. Supongo que consigo darle tantos giros a mis historias que acabo haciendo que sintáis muchas cosas en poco tiempo... Y los padres de Sebastian sólo ven lo tranquilo y equilibrado que está su hijo y eso es lo que quieren... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

**Bruja Inocente,** muchas gracias. Me alegra que te gustara... Los padres de Sebastian quieren lo mejor para su hijo... He disfrutado de mis vacaciones y vuelvo con energía... Espero que te guste lo que viene, aunque aun quedan unos 2-4 capítulos para los celos... Besos

PD: Has acertado de pleno en el comentario de mi nuevo fic Klaine... ¿Has jakeado mi ordenador o algo? Siento si la historia no es algo que te vaya a gustar pero hace mucho que no escribo fantasía...

**Olga,** muchas gracias. Me alegro que te gusten los padres de Sebastian... Lo normal es que quieran la felicidad de su hijo y por eso son felices porque haya encontrado a Blaine... Aunque no todo va a ser felicidad...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 22: NO TAN BIEN COMO PARECE**_

Los Warblers estaban reunidos para preparar los Regionales. El consejo los había convocado para elegir las canciones que interpretarían en la competición. Aun había tiempo pero nunca se estaba lo suficientemente preparado. Todos estaban nerviosos y deseosos de que sus ideas fueran las elegidas para demostrar que pueden sumar en el equipo, ya que Sebastian sería el líder vocal y los demás tenían que hacer los coros para él.

– Creo que ha llegado el momento de que hagamos algo que no habíamos hecho antes. – Wes propuso.

– ¿El qué? Creo que hemos hecho todos los estilos de música... Salvo que quieras que empecemos con música folclórica de otros países. – David lo miró intrigado.

– ¿Qué es lo que nunca han hecho Vocal Adrenaline o los Warblers? – El asiático preguntó.

– ¿Malabares? – Thad frunció el ceño porque no sabía a qué se refería.

– ¡Un dúo! – Montgomery gritó desesperado.

– ¿Quieres que hagamos un dúo en los Regionales? ¿Quién cantará con Sebastian? – Ryder quiso saber.

– No es seguro que uno de los cantantes sea Sebastian. Todos presentaremos una canción a dúo durante la semana que viene y elegiremos a la mejor pareja para que interprete una de las canciones. Las otras dos serán solos de Sebastian, como habíamos hecho hasta ahora. ¿Os parece bien? – Wes miró a sus compañeros, que asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

– Tú, yo y Friends Will Be Friends de Queen... ¿Te parece? – Sebastian sonrió al proponerle el dúo a su novio en cuanto estuvieron en la privacidad de su habitación.

– No estoy muy seguro de querer participar... No creo que pueda cantar en un escenario... – Blaine intentó explicar pero pronto se encontró con los labios del castaño sobre los suyos.

– Eres muy bueno... Aun siento escalofríos cuando recuerdo tu interpretación de My Dark Side... Fue un punto de inflexión para mí... Ese fue el día que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti... Tienes magia y es triste que el mundo no pueda disfrutarla. – El castaño acarició la cara de su amado.

– ¿De verdad? Creo que simplemente son los ojos con los que me miras... – El moreno se sonrojó.

– Algún día entenderás que eres perfecto. – Smythe lo volvió a besar con dulzura.

* * *

Blaine y Sebastian acababan de presentar la canción Friends Will Be Friends de Queen. El castaño había elegido esa canción para evitar algo romántico que pareciera demasiado para un dúo de los Warblers. Se moría por cantar algo así con su novio, pero no era el momento.

Todos aplaudían emocionados, conscientes de que tenían a sus vocalistas para el dúo. Les sorprendía la elección de la canción. Aun así, tenían que hacer las votaciones para que fuera oficial. Todos tenían prohibido votarse a sí mismos y sabían que cumplirían esas normas. Al final, Sam y Ryder obtuvieron el voto de Blaine y Nick y Jeff el de Sebastian mientras que el resto optaron por su líder y su novio. La felicidad de Smythe era inmensa mientras abrazaba a su pareja con felicidad. El mundo vería el talento de Anderson y era algo que merecía la pena celebrar. Sin embargo, para el moreno no era algo para celebrar... No se sentía capaz de conseguir llevar a los Warblers a su primera victoria en los Regionales y frente a Vocal Adrenaline, era imposible.

* * *

Sebastian estaba tumbado en la cama, esperando a que su novio saliera del baño con la esperanza de tener una sesión de besos. Él ya se había cambiado y no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que esperaba pacientemente jugando con su teléfono móvil.

– Seb... – La voz temblorosa y débil de Blaine se escuchó y el castaño reaccionó. No sonaba alegre o tranquilo como otros días y eso lo alertó. Se levantó deprisa y entró en el baño. La imagen que vio lo dejó helado. El moreno sostenía un cuchillo entre sus manos temblorosas y tenía un corte en la cadera, que sangraba constantemente. El ojimiel lo miró con una expresión llena de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. – Lo siento Seb.

– Deja ese cuchillo. – El más alto suplicó mientras se acercaba a él lentamente. Anderson quería hacer lo que le pedía pero algo se lo impedía, aunque no sabía qué.

Smythe llegó a su lado y rodeó las manos de su amado con las suyas con mucha suavidad y en un rápido movimiento, le quitó el cubierto. Poco después, notó como Blaine se aferraba con fuerza a su camiseta, suplicando un abrazo que rápidamente recibió. Sabía que necesitaba su apoyo y él no se lo negaría.

Sebastian le curó la herida antes de volver a la habitación. Los dos se tumbaron y el castaño lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando que el otro llorara durante varios minutos. No sabía qué más hacer.

– ¿Por qué? – Esas fueron las únicas palabras que el ojiverde pronunció.

– Yo... Me siento presionado... El esfuerzo por ser un buen novio para ti, el dúo que haremos en los regionales, conocer a tus padres... – El moreno susurró entre sollozos.

– ¿Te sentirías mejor si dejamos de ser novios y volvemos a ser sólo amigos? – El más alto quiso saber.

– ¡No! Por favor, no me dejes... Salvo que no sea lo suficiente para ti y quieras estar con otro. En ese caso, lo comprendo, sé que no soy mucho y puedes encontrar...

Smythe lo silenció con un beso lleno de amor y dulzura. Deseaba que ese gesto le demostrara más que las palabras que se resistían a salir de sus labios.

– Te amo. No dudes nunca que eres el amor de mi vida y que eres perfecto para mí. No dejes que nadie te haga creer lo contrario. Eres especial. – Sebastian sonrió sinceramente mientras lo acariciaba con dulzura.

– Siento haberte preocupado. – El más bajo se disculpó.

– No tienes nada que temer. Te amo y no tienes que hacer nada para que yo sea feliz, me basta con estar a tu lado. Mis padres te adoran sin conocerte porque han visto el cambio que has hecho en mí. Ya no salgo todos los fines de semana a emborracharme y tener sexo con desconocidos. Ellos llevan mucho tiempo deseando que deje esa fase. Y sobre los regionales... Voy a estar a tu lado y tienes mucho talento. Y si algo sale mal, no pasa nada. Nunca hemos vencido a Vocal Adrenaline y no hay problema si este año tampoco lo hacemos. – El castaño explicó.

– Tuve miedo. – Anderson admitió.

– No lo tengas... Aunque creo que deberías ver a un especialista. No quiero que vuelvas a pensar cosas así y parece que el psicólogo de Dalton no es suficiente. – El ojiverde propuso.

– Mis padres jamás pagarán para eso. – Blaine comentó entristecido.

– Pero mis padres sí. Ellos saben algo de tu historia, tuve que contársela porque querían hablar con los tuyos. Quieren ayudarte. – El más alto besó la mejilla del otro con cariño.

– Está bien, lo haré porque quiero mejorar, no quiero volver a pasar por esto.

Smythe se quedó contento al ver que la motivación de su novio para hacerlo era él mismo y no su relación. Sería muy importante que lo apoyara pero había dado un gran paso para su recuperación. Los dos se besaron con suavidad, comenzando una sesión de demostraciones de amor de diversas formas. Aunque al final todas se resumían en un mensaje, "te amo".


	23. Capítulo 23: Todo es perfecto

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia. Este capítulo es la paz que precede la tormenta...

**Bruja inocente,** muchas gracias. Ese tipo de problemas no se solucionan de la noche a la mañana, ni siquiera teniendo un novio como Sebastian. Para los celos falta un poco todavía, antes hay otra cosita que no es muy buena... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 23: TODO ES PERFECTO**_

Blaine llevaba tres semanas acudiendo al especialista que los padres de Sebastian habían encontrado para él. Las sesiones eran realmente duras y había heridas que se habían vuelto a abrir, pero sabía que todo era para bien. Esa mañana, por primera vez en su vida, se había mirado en el espejo y le había gustado la persona que aparecía reflejada. Por primera vez, no cambiaría nada de él, ni de su físico ni de su personalidad.

Los Warblers estaban preparándose para salir al escenario. Era la tarde de los regionales y ellos estaban preparados para salir al escenario. Anderson estaba en una esquina, mirando a todo el público que había en la sala, esperando su presentación. Pronto notó unas manos sobre sus hombros y no tenía ninguna duda de quién era.

– ¿Nervioso? – Sebastian preguntó mientras dejaba un beso en la parte posterior de la cabeza de su amado.

– Sí... – El moreno no tenía palabras mientras se giró para mirar a los ojos de su pareja.

– Eres bueno y vas a estar increíble. Yo voy a estar a tu lado y todos van a amarnos y adorarnos. Y vas a experimentar el placer que da ver a todo el mundo de pie ovacionándote a ti y a tu talento. Te aseguro que te volverás adicto a esa sensación. – El castaño besó la mejilla de su novio.

* * *

Sebastian tenía razón. Tan pronto como las últimas notas de Friends Will Be Friends de Queen dejaron de sonar, el público se puso en pie para ovacionar a los Warblers. Blaine no podía evitar sonreír, los nervios ya habían desaparecido hacía minutos y en su lugar había disfrutado muchísimo de su actuación. Y había comprobado que realmente era adictivo, quería repetir.

Después de los dos solos de Sebastian, llegó el momento de que los jueces decidieran cuál era el vencedor.

* * *

Vocal Adrenaline y los Warblers estaban esperando para conocer cuál era el ganador de la competición. El otro coro ya había quedado en tercer lugar y el presentador estaba abriendo el sobre en el que estaba el nombre del ganador. Sebastian apretó con nervios la mano de Blaine, pasara lo que pasase él ya se sentía ganador. Haber compartido escenario con su novio y haberlo visto tan liberado, tan feliz era algo impagable para él. Después de todo lo que había pasado, se merecía eso y mucho más.

– Y los ganadores son... Desde la Academia Dalton, The Warblers.

Por primera vez en la historia, los Warblers habían vencido al coro del Instituto Carmel y estarían en los Nacionales. Smythe no lo resistió y besó a su novio en los labios con todo el amor del mundo.

Cuando Blaine se vio liberado de las manos de su amado, se vio atrapado por los brazos de Sam. Su mejor amigo había estado apoyándolo mucho, aunque no sabía nada de su última crisis. Ese abrazo sirvió para que el moreno se diera cuenta de que Dalton le había dado muchas cosas, entre ellas una gran amistad sincera y maravillosa. Nada podría ir mejor.

* * *

Con la felicidad de la victoria, Blaine se dispuso a pasar el fin de semana en casa de los Smythe. Los nervios volvieron en cuanto se sentó en el coche pero cuando llegó, todo era aun peor. Sebastian abrió la puerta con su llave y ambos entraron a la casa.

Dejaron sus chaquetas en el recibidor y pronto el castaño agarró la mano de su novio para caminar con él al salón.

– ¡Mamá, papá! Ya estamos aquí. – El ojiverde gritó mientras buscaba a sus progenitores.

– ¡Sebastian! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no debes gritar así? Estamos en la paz de nuestro hogar, no en un mercado. – La mujer comentó mientras bajaba las escaleras y al terminar su frase abrazó a su hijo. Cuando el abrazo terminó, se volvió para mirar al acompañante de su hijo. – Tú debes ser Blaine, he oído hablar mucho y muy bien de ti. Bienvenido a nuestra casa.

– Muchas gracias por invitarme, Señora Smythe. – El moreno respondió amablemente.

– ¡Nada de Señora Smythe! Soy Mary para ti. ¿Tenéis hambre? Tenéis que estar cansados del viaje. – La madre comentó.

– Me comería una vaca entera... Creo que Blaine también está hambriento, aunque sea demasiado educado para admitirlo. – El más alto comentó haciendo que su novio se sonrojara.

– ¡Sebastian! Deja de molestar a Blaine. ¿Te gusta la lasaña? La he preparado ya, sólo me queda gratinarla al horno. Sin embargo, si no te gusta puedo hacer otra cosa...

– La lasaña está bien, gracias.

Todos fueron a la cocina para ayudar a poner la mesa mientras se gratinaba el queso de la lasaña. La mujer intentaba conocer mejor al novio de su hijo, aunque intentaba mantener la conversación en temas ligeros para que no se sintiera intimidado.

Phill llegó y saludó a los dos jóvenes de manera educada. Notó los nervios del más bajo, pero no quiso decir nada. Todos se esforzaron porque Blaine se sintiera cómodo.

* * *

Después de pasar un gran rato charlando alegremente, los dos jóvenes se sintieron cansados por lo que decidieron ir a la cama.

– ¿Cuál de las dos habitaciones de invitados has preparado para Blaine? – Sebastian preguntó a su madre.

– Bueno... – La mujer se sonrojó un poco, lo que sorprendió a su hijo ya que no recordaba haberla visto así nunca. – Había pensado que Blaine no querrá estar a solas en una casa que no conoce, por lo que pensé que podría dormir en tu habitación... Salvo que no queráis compartir cama.

Los dos menores la miraron realmente sorprendidos. No sabían qué hacer o decir. No era normal que una madre dejara que sus hijos compartieran habitación así. Fue el padre el que decidió sacarlos de su estupor.

– ¡Vamos! Compartís habitación en Dalton. No hay que ser un genio para saber que si queréis, tenéis muchas oportunidades para tener sexo. Y no voy a pretender que mi hijo sigue siendo virgen... Sólo os pedimos que seáis cuidadosos y que no hagáis estupideces. Respetaros y utilizarlo como un medio más para demostraros vuestro amor.

Las mejillas de Anderson estaban de color rojo intenso. Se sentía algo tonto por no querer ir más allá de frotarse con su novio pero no se sentía preparado. Hacía pocos días que acababa de aceptar su homosexualidad por completo y había mejorado lo suficiente como para estar a gusto consigo mismo. Sin embargo, de ahí a dar un paso más en su vida sexual hay mucha distancia.

Los dos subieron las escaleras y se encerraron en la habitación de Sebastian. El castaño sonrió antes de besar a su novio con amor. Blaine se perdió en el beso, olvidándose de todo durante unos segundos.

– No ha sido tan malo, ¿verdad? – El ojiverde preguntó.

– No... Tus padres han sido muy amables y parece que les agrado. – El moreno estaba feliz porque sabía que eso ayudaría a hacer feliz a su amado.

– No les agradas... – El ojimiel frunció el ceño ante esas palabras. – Te adoran.

El más bajo suspiró aliviado por las palabras de su pareja. Los dos se cambiaron la ropa y se tumbaron en la cama. Dormir abrazados en Dalton era incómodo porque las camas eran pequeñas. Sin embargo, ahí había espacio suficiente para ambos y por fin podían disfrutar de pasar la noche juntos. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, lo habían intentado un par de veces en su dormitorio pero no era lo mismo.

– Te amo. – Anderson murmuró entre los brazos de su amado, realmente cómodo junto a él.

– Yo también te amo. – Smythe besó la parte superior de su cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos, listo para dormir.

La pareja estaba muy enamorada y feliz. Las cosas eran más que perfectas. Sin embargo, la vida le había enseñado a Blaine que la felicidad no era eterna... Y esa vez no sería la excepción.


	24. Capítulo 24: Adiós

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia...

**Bruja Inocente,** muchas gracias. Creo que era algo obvio el drama que venía... Esta vez sin sorpresas... Espero que te guste (a pesar de todo). Besos

**Olga,** muchas gracias. Sí, viene el drama... Sé que no os gusta pero sé que al final sí os gusta... Espero que lo disfrutes (y no me odies mucho)... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 24: ADIÓS**_

Blaine estaba muy feliz. Ganar los Regionales, que los padres de Sebastian lo apoyaran, tener tantos amigos que lo aceptaban tal como era y todos los avances que hacía gracias al especialista que los Smythe habían conseguido hacían que él encontrara su lugar en el mundo.

Había mejorado tanto que incluso había aumentado la intimidad en su relación. Esa misma mañana se había atrevido a avanzar algo, de manera que ambos habían masturbado por primera vez al otro. Sentir el miembro duro y excitado de su amado entre sus manos lo había enloquecido como nunca había pensado que lo haría. Desde luego que ya pensaba en cuándo podría repetir porque quería mejorar y conseguir satisfacer aun más a su novio.

Además, estaba tan decidido en vivir su nueva vida que iba a intentar tener un solo en los Nacionales de los Warblers. Su pareja lo apoyaba y estaba dispuesto a compartir el protagonismo, de manera que cada uno cantara una canción y luego un dúo de ellos dos. Todo estaba preparado, sólo faltaba comunicárselo a los Warblers esa tarde y elegir las canciones para la competición.

– ¡Tengo la novia perfecta para Sam! – Jeff se acercó al moreno y entrelazó sus brazos para caminar juntos. – Ayer Nick y yo fuimos a una cafetería porque mi prima estaba aquí. Tiene una amiga en Westerville y la conocí ayer. Al parecer, va al instituto público y es preciosa. Pelirroja, con pecas en las mejillas, ojos azules... ¡Un sueño! Además le encantan los cómics y las películas de fantasía... Es una versión con tetas y pelirroja de Sam.

– Suena perfecta... ¿Necesitas que te ayude para presentarlos? – El ojimiel se ofreció porque quería que él también fuera feliz. Tanto fracaso amoroso no era bueno para su autoestima.

– Nah, tengo eso cubierto... Sólo necesito que te asegures de que Sam llegue soltero a ese momento... No me gustaría que Mercedes o Rachel pusieran en peligro una relación real para él... Y dado que tú te has convertido en su mejor amigo, no tengo dudas de que a ti te escuchará.

Anderson iba a responder pero notó un posesivo brazo sobre sus hombros, que lo alejaba de su amigo hasta que se encontró con el cuerpo de esa persona. No necesitaba el olor de la colonia o ese aroma inconfundible y que no tenía comparación, sabía que era su amado.

– Agradecería que no acapares a mi novio. – Sebastian comentó con una sonrisa.

– Tranquilo, ya le dije lo que tenía que decir. – El rubio le guiñó el ojo a su amigo antes de marcharse para buscar a su pareja.

– ¿Qué quería? – El castaño preguntó antes de besar al otro. Blaine se perdió en ese beso, olvidándose de todo lo que no fuera la boca del otro. Esos labios serían su perdición, de eso estaba seguro. Cuando se separaron, el más alto se quedó mirándolo esperando respuestas pero como no las obtenía, decidió hablar. – No has respondido... ¿Qué quería?

– ¡Ah! Ayuda para juntar a Sam con una chica... – Las mejillas del joven se pusieron de un rojo intenso, quiso evitar mirarlo a los ojos por la vergüenza y eso hizo que viera el reloj que colgaba de la pared. – Tengo que ir a clase. – El moreno comentó haciendo un puchero que consiguió que el otro deseara abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca.

– Te acompaño. Así puedo estar más tiempo contigo. – El ojiverde comentó.

– Llegarás tarde a tu clase. – El más bajo susurró, como si realmente no quisiera que el otro se enterara.

– No importa.

La pareja caminó de la mano hasta la puerta del aula de ciencias, que estaba cerca de la entrada principal. Los dos se sonreían totalmente enamorados, con sus manos entrelazadas y balanceándose entre ellos mientras comentaban cosas sin importancia. Eran felices y eso se reflejaba. Ya no despertaban el interés de sus compañeros, que pasaban a su lado sin darle mayor importancia a la escena. No era nada raro verlos así.

Llegaron a la puerta de la clase de Anderson y se despidieron con un largo beso en los labios que fue interrumpido.

– ¡Blaine! – El aludido se separó de su pareja rápidamente, totalmente asustado y se giró para ver al hombre que lo había llamado.

– ¿Papá? – Sebastian se tensó cuando escuchó a su amado y se dio cuenta de lo difícil de la situación.

– ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¡Se supone que vienes aquí para dejar de ser el monstruo en el que te estabas convirtiendo! ¡Y te encuentro aquí haciendo esa abominación con ese...! – El señor Anderson reflejaba el asco que sentía en ese momento al ver a su hijo besándose con otro joven.

– ¡Papá! Yo soy así... No me puedes cambiar, es lo que soy... – El menor intentó explicar pero sintió la mano de su progenitor impactar con fuerza en su mejilla.

El castaño reaccionó al ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando y se interpuso entre los dos Anderson, protegiendo a su novio con su propio cuerpo por si volvía a intentar agredirlo.

– No voy a permitir que lo dañe. Si tan sólo intentara entenderlo... – El ojiverde hacía su mayor esfuerzo por evitar que la rabia que sentía fuera lo que lo dominara.

– Apártate de mi hijo. – El mayor gritó. – No quiero que te acerques a él, vas a empeorar su situación.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – El director llegó avisado por varios alumnos de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tras él iban Sam, Nick, Jeff y Ryder, que habían escuchado como un alumno de segundo curso había dicho que un adulto había golpeado a un Warbler.

– Tú... ¡Tú eres el culpable de todo! Me dijiste que podía dejar a Blaine aquí, que no tenía que preocuparme, que le enseñaríais el buen camino y me lo encuentro besándose con otro chico... ¡Con otro chico! – El señor Anderson estaba colérico, gesticulando fuertemente y mostrándose amenazador con el director. James no podía creer que el encargado de vigilar a su hijo hubiera pasado por alto ese comportamiento.

– Yo siempre he hecho lo mejor para Blaine y no hay nada de malo en que experimente su primer amor. – El señor Bryan comentó tranquilo.

– Estáis todos locos. – El padre de Blaine se acercó a los menores y apartó a Sebastian para agarrar a su hijo del brazo. – Nos vamos de aquí.

– ¡No! Papá, por favor... Quiero quedarme... No me obligues... Si pudieras intentar comprenderme... – El menor intentaba convencer a su padre.

– ¡Suéltelo! – Sebastian intentó rescatar a su novio pero el director lo sujetó.

– Es su padre, no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlo... Al menos por ahora. – El señor Bryan comentó y pronto notó que Sam y Nick acudían a ayudarlo.

– ¡Le ha pegado! ¡Eso es maltrato! – Smythe intentaba soltarse. – Mi padre se encargará de todo y...

– No tenemos pruebas y vuestra declaración no es suficiente. Pero no quedará así, hablaremos con tu padre y encontraremos una solución. Blaine será libre y volveréis a estar juntos... De eso estoy seguro. Sólo tienes que ser paciente.

– ¡Te amo! – El ojimiel gritó a su novio desde la salida a modo de despedida, mientras era arrastrado al exterior por su padre.

El castaño se volvió para abrazarse al mejor amigo de su novio, esa persona que lo quería casi tanto como él. El rubio lo acogió en sus brazos y le permitió llorar todo lo que quiso. Era un momento difícil para ambos pero sabía que el que peor lo iba a pasar era él. Un sólo segundo había cambiado sus vidas para siempre.


	25. Capítulo 25: Espérame

**N/A:** Siento el retraso, el lunes tuve el ordenador en reparación y el martes no me dejaba actualizar!

**Bruja Inocente,** muchas gracias. No sé si te seguirá gustando como queda este capítulo... Las cosas no van a ser fáciles. Para los celos aun falta algún capítulo... Tenía que encontrar una manera de que fuera creíble. Piensa que si muero te quedas sin final Seblaine :p Siento el pequeño retraso, aunque no fue mi culpa... Besos

**Yamii,** cariño, muchas gracias. Me alegra que sigas por ahí, yo también te extraño... Besos

**Olga,** muchas gracias. No, no es mi intención matar a nadie. La verdad es que el padre de Blaine es ODIOSO. No llores... Aunque no te garantizo que este capítulo no te haga llorar... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 25: ESPÉRAME_**

Sebastian estaba totalmente deprimido, llevaba dos días sin saber absolutamente nada de su novio y eso le preocupaba. Santana había intentado contactar con los Anderson pero lo único que había conseguido eran insultos y amenazas. Sam se había pegado a su amigo con la intención de conocer cuanto antes cualquier noticia que pudieran tener, al final era su mejor amigo el que había "desaparecido". Los demás intentaban mostrarse optimistas por el bien de las tres personas más afectadas por lo sucedido, aunque realmente nadie confiaba en un final feliz para nadie.

Como esos días, el castaño bajó a desayunar de manera automática. Su cuerpo se dirigía a cumplir con sus obligaciones (al menos físicamente, su mente no estaba centrada y era inútil en esos momentos). Todo parecía que sería igual que siempre, pero entonces escuchó un grito.

– ¡Tú! ¿Donde está mi hijo? – Las manos del señor Anderson agarraron con fuerza la chaqueta del menor y lo empujó contra la pared. El joven no sabía qué hacer o decir.

– ¿De qué está hablando? ¡Usted se lo llevó! – Jeff se apresuró a ayudar a su amigo e intentaba que el mayor lo soltara, aunque no tenía éxito.

– Se ha escapado... Pero eso vosotros ya lo sabéis, ¿verdad? Está con vosotros, tengo Dalton vigilado y lo han visto por aquí... ¡Sé que lo estáis escondiendo! Y lo voy a probar y os voy a demandar por secuestro porque es menor y... – El padre de Blaine seguía hablando pero fue interrumpido.

– No está aquí, puede registrar toda la academia y no lo encontrará. Lo que sí puedo decirle es que si le hace daño al señor Smythe tendrá problemas. El padre del joven es el hijo del Fiscal General del Estado y le garantizo que no quiere que se enfade. – El director Bryan intervino.

– Esto no quedará así. – El señor Anderson amenazó.

– Ya veremos.

Cuando el hombre salió de Dalton, Sebastian se volvió para correr hasta su habitación. Blaine había conseguido huir y lo habían visto cerca de allí, lo que significaba que podía estar allí... Tal vez en su habitación...

Sin embargo, el castaño se sintió decepcionado cuando vio que allí no estaba. Dejó que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla sin molestarse en limpiarla. Durante unos segundos había albergado una esperanza de verlo. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando percibió algo. Sobre el escritorio de su novio, había algo que él no había dejado allí. Se acercó y sonrió al ver una rosa roja y una carta, no necesitaba que nadie le dijera quién las había dejado allí. Olió la flor con cuidado, como si temiera que sus pétalos fueran a caer ante el menor movimiento y se tumbó en la cama en la que normalmente dormía el chico de ojos color avellana que le había robado el corazón y se lo había llevado con él cuando se alejó empujado por su padre.

Smythe abrió el sobre y pronto reconoció la letra de su amado, haciendo que todo a su alrededor pareciera más cálido y con más color que unos minutos antes. Ese era el efecto que el joven Anderson tenía en él.

Mi amado Sebastian,

Siento tanto evitar encontrarme contigo y dejarte esta carta, pero sé que si te veo una vez más, no podré alejarme de nuevo. Me han ayudado a escapar y me han encontrado un lugar seguro para estar hasta que cumpla los 18 años. Son sólo unos meses, pero no pueden encontrarme porque me obligarán a volver a casa. No puedo decirte donde estoy, no quiero arriesgarme a que esta carta llegue a otras manos... Además, algo me dice que mi padre te tendrá vigilado y sé que si sabes donde estoy, vendrás a verme.

Ha sido una decisión mía, no podía soportar estar con mi familia ni un segundo más. Alguien me ha enseñado que ser gay no es algo malo y que no puedo pretender ser alguien que no soy, me ha enseñado que puedo ser feliz y que no soy un monstruo... Todo te lo debo a ti y voy a luchar porque podamos estar juntos... Aunque eso signifique que vamos a estar un tiempo separados.

Me gustaría estar a tu lado, desearía poder abrazarte y besarte, pero tendremos que esperar... Ojalá pudiera decirte que cuando cumpla los dieciocho volveré a tu lado, pero no estoy seguro del todo. Dependo mucho de la ayuda de las dos personas que me facilitaron la huida para volver y no quiero arriesgar que los descubran, ninguno se merece ser repudiado y no quiero traicionarlos.

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y voy a luchar por ti y por nosotros... Pero sobretodo, sé que te alegrará saber que voy a luchar por mí. Me has enseñado que tengo que mirar por mí y eso voy a hacer. No voy a dejar que nadie me manipule o intente modelarme a su gusto, sé quién soy y sé lo que quiero.

Y ahora viene lo más difícil... Quiero pedirte que me esperes. Sé que son ocho meses y sé que todo es más complicado de lo que parece pero te amo y quiero estar contigo. No quiero que nuestra relación se rompa, no quiero pensar en un futuro sin ti. Sé que es mucho pedir pero necesito pensar que vas a amarme hasta que volvamos a vernos... Y mucho más.

Te amo, no lo olvides nunca.

Besos

Sebastian leyó la carta tres veces, esperando encontrar un matiz, una frase que no había entendido las veces anteriores. Saber que su novio ya no estaba bajo la presión de su padre era de gran ayuda. Sólo quedaba tener paciencia, sabía que podría estar junto a su amado y que podrían ser felices, esperaba tener paciencia.

* * *

Blaine llegó a su refugio junto a Cooper, su hermano. El mayor lo había acompañado para ayudarle a ponerse en contacto con Sebastian para que estuviera tranquilo. Casi se encuentran con su padre y el menor había visto de lejos a su novio, pero había podido resistirse a sus deseos y volver a su refugio, donde podía estar seguro.

Los dos hermanos se sentaron en el sofá y el más alto rodeo al menor con sus brazos.

– Todo estará bien, Squirrel. Todo estará bien... – El ojiazul susurró mientras dejaba un beso en la frente de su hermano, intentando tomar el papel que su padre se había negado a asumir. El más joven rompió a llorar por el miedo a perderlo todo por culpa de la homofobia de sus padres.

– Ojalá me espere. – Blaine susurró.

– Claro que lo hará, nadie puede resistirse al encanto de los Anderson. – Cooper lo animó y los dos rieron. Por fin habían podido recuperar su relación. El mayor no sabía los problemas que el otro estaba teniendo por su condición sexual, se había mudado a Los Angeles hacía mucho tiempo y el menor no había podido contarle su historia pero su abuela lo había llamado preocupada. El actor no lo había dudado y había dejado toro para ayudar a su hermano, al que amaba más que a nada en el mundo, aunque a veces no lo pareciera. Deseaba con todo el corazón que Sebastian realmente esperara a su hermano.


	26. Capítulo 26: Nuevas experiencias

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Pasaremos de los 30 capítulos... Tal vez lleguemos a los 35, aunque aun no estoy segura... Mi primera vez escribiendo este tipo de escenas... Espero que no sea rara... Cursivas para los hermanos Anderson (ya entenderéis)...

**Olga,** muchas gracias. Me alegra que te gustara, la verdad es que yo tampoco quiero que se separen (o que haya terceras personas o lo que sea...) Sin embargo, la historia va creciendo y veremos que pasa en esos ocho meses hasta que Blaine cumpla 18 años (o más si no consigue volver junto a Sebastian en ese tiempo, quién sabe). Espero que te guste... Besos

**Bruja Inocente,** muchas gracias. Este capítulo es más largo ;) Me alegra haberte sorprendido... Creo que este capítulo te sorprenderá también... Espero que te guste... Y atenta, pronto empezarán tus ansiados celos... Veremos que pasa... ¡Espero que te guste! Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 26: NUEVAS EXPERIENCIAS**_

Sebastian estaba realmente deprimido. Apenas había pasado una semana desde que había recibido la carta de Blaine y sentía que no podría aguantar mucho más. Cada rincón, cada lugar, le recordaba al joven de ojos color avellana que le había robado el corazón. Sabía que había estado más borde y enfadado de lo normal, incluso había conseguido un castigo por parte de su profesor de Francés, algo que nunca había pasado ya que era el mejor alumno por el tiempo que estuvo viviendo en París. Pero nada tenía sentido sin ver esa sonrisa que le había robado el aliento más de una vez.

Lo que peor llevaba era que los Warblers no parecían afectados. No sabía que lo que estaban haciendo era ser fuertes para que él no sufriera más. Él sólo veía como sus amigos seguían con la rutina como si nada hubiera pasado, lo que hacía que su ira creciera por momentos. Sólo Sam se salvaba de sus comentarios hirientes o sus miradas despectivas, ya que el rubio era incapaz de fingir normalidad cuando extrañaba a su mejor amigo más que cualquiera de los otros.

Esa tarde, había decidido saltarse el ensayo de los Warblers. Sabía que era algo estúpido cuando tenía que prepararse para los Nacionales, pero también sabía que de haber estado ahí, tampoco habría servido de mucho.

Su teléfono sonó mientras estaba tumbado en la cama intentando pensar en algo que hacer para distraerse y se extrañó de que era un número oculto. No sabía quién podría ser, salvo...

– ¿Blaine? – El castaño preguntó casi sin aliento, con los nervios a flor de piel y un gran deseo que albergaba esperanza en su corazón.

– _Seb... _– El aludido respondió con todo el amor del mundo, haciendo llorar a su novio.

– No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando a escuchar tu voz. Te echo tanto de menos. – El ojiverde se confesó, temeroso de no tener tiempo suficiente para mantener esa conversación. – Te amo. ¿Cuándo vamos a vernos?

– _Yo también te amo y te echo de menos... También quería escuchar tu voz. Ojalá pudiera decirte cuando nos vamos a ver pero mi padre tiene Dalton vigilado por lo que tú no vas a poder salir de ahí sin que él se entere y no es seguro que nos veamos, al menos por un tiempo. ¿Lo entiendes?_

– Tal vez si nos vemos, aunque sea un rato...

– _Mi amor, no quiero arriesgarme a que me encuentre. Sé que esto apesta pero la alternativa es peor. No quiero volver ahí... Por favor, dime que lo entiendes._ – El moreno suplicó, realmente preocupado.

– Tienes razón, creo que estoy siendo egoísta. Lo importante es tu bien. ¿Cómo estás? – Smythe intentó ser coherente, aunque por dentro realmente no lo sentía.

– _Te echo de menos, pero feliz de estar lejos de mis padres, de haber descubierto el secreto de mi abuela y de haber recuperado mi relación con mi hermano._

– ¿Tu hermano? No sabía que tenías un hermano. ¿Por qué no te ha ayudado estos años? – Sebastian tenía un tono muy acusador, empezaba a encontrar un culpable de lo sucedido.

– _Es diez años mayor que yo, vive en Los Angeles. Ni siquiera sabía que había salido del armario. Nunca habíamos estado muy unidos, ten en cuenta que cuando yo empezaba a jugar al balón, él empezaba a ligar con chicas. Apenas tenía ocho años cuando se fue a California._

– ¿Puedes confiar en él?

– _Seb... ¿Te molesta?_

– No... Es que... Aparece de la nada y... No sé.

– _Puedes estar tranquilo, confío en él. Me ha dejado el teléfono antes de irse y... Bueno, me ha dicho que tenemos una hora a solas... ¿Qué estabas haciendo?_

– Me he saltado el ensayo de los Warblers y estaba en la habitación a solas. ¿Tú hacías algo interesante?

– _Echarte de menos_. – El castaño podría jurar que su novio estaba haciendo un puchero. Su sonrisa aumentó, sintiéndose especial, aunque fuera por un detalle tan insignificante como ese. Amaba al otro y esos pequeños gestos le demostraban que era correspondido.

– ¿Has dicho que tienes una hora a solas?

– _Sí._

– Te parece si... – Smythe se mordió el labio. No sabía como proponerle lo que estaba pensando, ni siquiera sabía si aceptaría o lo asustaría, pero su deseo era más fuerte que nada.

– _¿Si?_

– ¿Quieres que...?

– _¡¿Qué?!_ – Podía notar la ansiedad y la impaciencia de Anderson.

– ¿Sexo telefónico?

– _¡Oh!_ – El más bajo pronunció una sola letra, emitida en voz más baja de lo habitual y muy corta, de manera que el otro no la habría escuchado si no hubiera estado atento.

– ¿Oh?

– _Sí._

– ¿Sí?

– _Sí. _– O uno de los dos decía una frase completa o esa conversación podría transformarse en algo mucho más incoherente de lo que ya era.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Sebastian tenía miedo. Nunca había presionado a su amado y no pensaba hacerlo. Sin embargo, la expectativa de tener que esperarlo era tan desesperante que algo dentro de él le obligaba a preguntar.

– _Te amo y confío en ti. Si estuviera allí convertiríamos esta conversación en algo más caliente, con caricias y desnudos incluidos... Esto va a ser una nueva experiencia en nuestra relación y estoy más que dispuesto a vivirla... Siempre que sea a tu lado._

– ¡Dios! ¡Cuánto te amo! – El ojiverde sonrió al escuchar la risa de su amado.

– _Yo también te amo._

– Eso ya lo habías dicho.

– _Lo siento._ – La timidez de Blaine volvía a salir a escena, recordándole al castaño que todavía quedaba mucho camino para que su novio estuviera bien al cien por cien. No había entendido su broma.

– En vez de pedirme perdón, lo mejor será que me digas qué llevas puesto.

– _No llevo nada sexy, siento decepcionarte._

– Eso tiene solución... ¡Quítate la ropa!

– _¡Seb! _– El moreno rió, pero algo en su tono de voz le dijo que iba a hacer lo que le había pedido.

– Me gustas mucho vestido, pero me gustas mucho más desnudo. No puedes culparme de eso.

– _¡Está bien! Pero desnúdate tú también. Por mucho que me gustes en tu uniforme de Dalton, te prefiero sin nada._

– ¿Luego el pervertido soy yo?

Los dos rieron por sus bromas y coqueteos y después estuvieron un rato en silencio, quitándose las prendas que llevaban.

– _Ya estoy listo._ – Blaine susurró.

– Yo también.

– _Si estuviera contigo... ¿Qué me harías?_

Sebastian sonrió, consciente de lo metido en la situación que estaba su amado y de lo tímida que había sonado su voz.

– Te besaría, te comería el cuello de manera lenta y suave, saboreando tu piel y dejándote sin aliento.

– _Mmm..._

– Mis manos bajarían por tu espalda, hasta llegar a tu redondeado y firme culo. Lo apretaría con fuerza, pegándote a mi cuerpo todo lo posible.

– _Seb..._

– ¿Qué me harías tú?

– _Bajaría hasta tu pezón y jugaría con él, pasaría mi lengua por todo su alrededor y luego le daría un mordisco._

– ¡Ah!

Los dos estaban masturbándose con fuerza, deseando que sus manos fueran las de sus amados, deseando que el otro pudiera llevar a cabo lo que estaban narrando. Siguieron diciendo cosas más calientes, incluso algunas que sabían que de estar juntos no llevarían a cabo, pero que buscaban despertar el deseo y excitar aun más a su amado.

– _Seb... Voy a..._

– Aguanta, B. Sólo un poco más...

Un gemido muy fuerte indicó que el ojimiel no aguantaría mucho más, como había indicado. Ese sonido ayudó al castaño a sentir su cuerpo llegando más al límite, aproximándose a lo inevitable.

– _No puedo, yo..._

– ¡Ah! Blaine...

– _¡Ah! Sebastian..._

Los dos llegaron al orgasmo, gritando el nombre del otro. La tristeza de su separación no se había disipado, pero esos momentos compartidos ayudaban mucho a llevar la espera hasta la próxima vez que se pudieran ver.

– Te amo.

– _Yo también te amo._

* * *

Dos días habían pasado de su conversación con Blaine y Sebastian estaba muy pendiente de su teléfono. Esperaba que en cualquier momento, el moreno volviera a llamar. Su teléfono sonó mientras estaba en los vestuarios de Dalton después de su sesión con el club de lucha. Cogió el aparato y respondió cuanto antes, con una ligera sonrisa porque había visto que recibía la llamada desde un número oculto.

– ¿Blaine?

– _Siento decepcionarte, soy Cooper, su hermano._

– ¿Le ha pasado algo a Blaine? – El castaño se preocupó porque no podía imaginarse un motivo para esa llamada que no fuera su novio sufriendo.

– _No, Blaine está bien. Te llamo para avisarte que probablemente no podré dejarle el teléfono y no quiero que te preocupes si no vuelve a llamarte._

– ¿Ha pasado algo?

– _Mi padre sospecha de mí y me ha puesto vigilancia. No tienes que preocuparte, teníamos todo previsto y el enano podrá cuidarse solo estos meses. Simplemente quería que lo supieras para que no te preocupes._

– Gracias. – ¿Cuántas veces había dicho el mayor que no se preocupara? Desde luego, eso no ayudaba a que no se preocupase.

– _Sólo prométeme que lo cuidarás y lo harás feliz cuando vuelva a ti._

– Lo prometo.

Smythe colgó, sintiendo como la tristeza volvía a invadirlo. Otra vez se encontraba sin poder escuchar a su amado y sabía que todo sería mucho más complicado. Sólo quedaba esperar ocho meses... Pero ocho meses son una eternidad cuando se tiene diecisiete años...


	27. Capítulo 27: Volver a ti

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Creo que ha llegado el capítulo que todos esperábamos... Debo decir que me ha encantado escribirlo... Espero que disfrutéis de él tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo...

**Bruja Inocente**, muchas gracias. Sí, ocho meses... Pobre Sebastian... ¡Y pobre Blaine! Los dos van a sufrir con la separación... Pero Blaine no puede volver antes de ser mayor de edad porque supondría muchos problemas. Cooper no conoce a Sebastian, por lo que tampoco puede ser muy cariñoso con él, ten en cuenta que por mucho que Blaine le haya hablado de él, realmente no han hablado en su vida. En el fondo, hasta que Cooper no compruebe que es un buen novio para su ardillita no va a tener mucha confianza con él... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 27: VOLVER A TI**_

Ocho meses habían pasado y Sebastian no había vuelto a hablar con Blaine. El curso anterior había acabado con los Warblers en el puesto dieciocho en los Nacionales y con Smythe preguntándose que habría pasado si Anderson estuviera con ellos.

El nuevo curso había traído un nuevo alumno, Adam, y el primer semestre había pasado rápido, con los Warblers clasificados para los Regionales y muchos de ellos preparándose para la graduación y la Universidad. Enero trajo un nuevo alumno, Kurt, que pronto se integró al grupo.

El día del decimoctavo cumpleaños de Blaine, Sebastian decidió saltarse las clases. No estaba de humor para ver a nadie ni con ganas de hacer nada.

Por eso estaba durmiendo en su cama, de lado, apoyado sobre su lado derecho, aunque debería estar levantado hacía cinco minutos. Notó que el colchón se hundía y estaba a punto de mandar a la mierda a Jeff cuando sintió unos labios sobre su cuello, besándolo con suavidad. Sabía muy bien a quién podía pertenecer esa boca. Su manera de enloquecerlo era única.

Durante un momento pensó que estaba soñando, pero unos brazos lo rodearon y supo que era real. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, tras él, amándolo como siempre. Abrió los ojos pero no lo podía ver, estaba a su espalda y él sólo podía ver la pared.

– Mmm... Blaine... – Sebastian suspiró, feliz por primera vez en ocho meses.

– Date la vuelta, quiero volver a ver tus ojos. – El moreno pidió.

El castaño obedeció, él también deseaba volver a ver el ámbar o marrón o avellana o verde... ¿De qué color serían los ojos de su amado ese día? Dorado, ese día los ojos eran dorados y brillaban intensamente de felicidad.

– Te he echado de menos. – El ojimiel confesó, con las mejillas y los labios rojos, aunque por diferentes motivos.

– Y yo a ti. Te amo. – El más alto se acercó y lo volvió a besar.

Después de varios minutos besándose y acariciándose, Smythe notó la excitación del otro presionándose sobre su cadera y tuvo que contener un gemido. No quería que el otro se sintiera presionado, sabía que su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera diferente a como lo desearía su mente.

– Quiero... – Anderson se sonrojó aun más y a Sebastian le pareció adorable.

– Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras. – El castaño susurró, besando la frente de su pareja.

– Quiero que tú seas mi primera vez... – Blaine seguía sonrojado.

– A mí me encantaría ser tu primera vez... Cuando estés listo. – El ojiverde le acarició la mejilla con mucha suavidad.

– Ya estoy listo. Quiero que mi primera vez sea ahora. Sé que eres el indicado y sé que eres mi alma gemela y sé que me amas y... Estoy seguro, quiero entregarme en cuerpo y alma a ti, ahora mismo. – El moreno lo besó pasionalmente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena y buscando excitarlo, sentirse poderoso y pensar que él podría conseguir lo que se propusiera, aunque sólo tuviera ese poder con su novio.

– Bl-Blaine... ¿Estás seguro? No quiero que después te arrepientas... – El más alto intentó mantener la compostura, aunque no podría negarle a nadie que estaba deseando que su pareja no quisiera retirar esa proposición.

– Lo estoy... ¿Acaso no quieres? – El ojimiel lo miró asustado. Por primera vez parecía que volvían esas inseguridades que tuvo tiempo atrás. Tal vez las cosas habían cambiado después de tantos meses sin acudir a un especialista que le ayudara con sus problemas.

– Claro que quiero... Pero quiero que sea especial para ti. Si esperamos... – Smythe intentó proponer pero fue interrumpido.

– Nada puede ser más especial que nuestro reencuentro. Volver a sentirnos juntos pero a la vez que sea algo nuevo... – El más bajo lo interrumpió, mirándolo con esos ojos de perro abandonado en una noche de lluvia que sabía que el otro no podría resistir. Era el mejor arma de Anderson para convencer al otro.

Sebastian lo besó como única respuesta. Esos ojos, esa mirada... Nunca podría negarle algo cuando lo miraba así. El beso era pasional y muy ardiente. El castaño acabó colocándose sobre el cuerpo del otro, con cuidado de no poner demasiado peso sobre él para no hacerle daño.

Las manos de Blaine, con un ligero temblor por los nervios, se colaron por debajo de la camiseta del pijama de su novio para pasarla sobre su cabeza para disfrutar de su torso desnudos. Sus dedos viajaron por cada centímetro de piel, con suavidad y timidez. El castaño no se movía, dejando que el otro fuera el que descubriera lo que deseaba y lo que quería. Él no daría ningún paso sin estar seguro de que el otro lo deseaba.

– Puedes quitarme la ropa si lo deseas. – El moreno parecía que entendía las dudas de su pareja y eso asombró al otro, que empezaba a pensar que era más transparente de lo que le gustaría. Aun así, obedeció y le quitó la sudadera que llevaba, de manera que su torso también estuviera desnudo.

Después de eso, volvieron a besarse durante unos minutos, totalmente encantados por volver a sentirse piel con piel. Era algo que habían extrañado, aunque realmente no era sólo el cuerpo lo que habían echado de menos.

Las manos del ojimiel bajaron por la espalda desnuda de su amado hasta que llegaron al redondeado y firme trasero. Apretó los dedos, arrancando el primer gemido no reprimido del más alto, mientras lo obligaba a bajar su cuerpo para que se rozara con el suyo. Smythe sabía que su novio podría volverlo loco con tan sólo ese movimiento, pero no le importaba, no mientras supiera que su amado deseaba eso tanto como él.

Ese gesto lo animó a llevar la iniciativa. Recordaba que poco antes de ser separados, ellos se habían masturbado y eso era lo primero que quería hacer, aunque sólo fuera un ratito, para excitar más a su amado. Soltó el botón del pantalón y bajó la cremallera para introducir su mano y comenzar a acariciar el miembro del otro con firmeza.

Anderson gemía, totalmente desesperado por los movimientos del otro dentro de sus calzoncillos. Era algo que se sentía tan bien... Pero tenían que parar si no quería llegar al orgasmo antes de tiempo. Con mucha torpeza, retiró los pantalones y la ropa interior de su amado. Dedicó unos minutos para observar el perfecto cuerpo que estaba sobre él.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Sebastian preguntó complacido por la expresión del otro, que parecía un hambriento frente a su plato favorito.

– Me encanta. – Blaine no se cortó a la hora de informarle lo que sentía. No se avergonzaba, había aprendido que no había nada de malo en que le gustara el cuerpo de un chico y no iba a intentar convencerse de lo contrario.

El ojiverde terminó de desnudar a su pareja y los dos quedaron expuestos. Sin haberlo planeado, los dos redujeron el ritmo, dedicándose más tiempo a conectar y a sentirse que a satisfacerse. Todo pareció cambiar, como si el deseo hubiera desaparecido, aunque seguía ahí.

Smythe sacó un bote de lubricante y un preservativo del cajón antes de mirar a su novio a los ojos.

– Última oportunidad para parar... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir? – Sebastian preguntó, quería estar seguro.

– Sí, te amo.

El castaño puso lubricante en sus dedos y con mucho cuidado introdujo uno en la entrada de su amado. Sintió como el cuerpo ajeno se tensaba y sólo pudo besarlo para intentar que se relajara. Con el tiempo, todo fue mejorando y pudo notar la pasión de su amado. Un segundo y un tercer dedo fueron acompañando al primero, aunque sin ninguna prisa.

Todo se volvió dulce y romántico, los dos sabían que llegaba el momento y no querían que fuera brusco o sin sentimiento. El ojiverde se puso el preservativo y más lubricante. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del otro antes de entrar. Sabía que le iba a doler y esperaba ser lo mas suave posible. Quería que Blaine disfrutara a su lado, por los dos.

El moreno tensó el cuerpo por culpa del dolor mientras el otro lo penetraba. El más alto notó como apretaba con fuerza sus manos pero no dijo nada. Cuando entró completamente en él esperó para que el otro se acostumbrara.

– Respira. – Smythe susurró, consciente de lo mal que estaba el otro.

– Lo siento. – El ojimiel parecía avergonzado.

– Es normal, sólo espero que te relajes para que puedas disfrutar.

Después de varios besos que pretendían distraer al más bajo del dolor, Smythe comenzó a moverse de manera muy suave. Al principio, Anderson estaba incómodo pero su novio consiguió arrancarle varios suspiros antes de que llegara a tocar ese punto que lo hizo gemir por primera vez. A partir de ahí, los dos disfrutaron de la intimidad y del placer hasta que llegaron al orgasmo, abrazados y perdidos entre besos.

Sebastian salió de su amado y se quitó el preservativo antes de abrazarlo. Había sido la mejor relación sexual que él había tenido, tal vez porque no había sido sólo sexo, tal vez porque amaba a ese joven que le sonreía a su lado.


	28. Capítulo 28: El futuro de Blaine

**N/A**: Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Las cosas van más rápido de lo que creía...

**Bruja Inocente,** muchas gracias. La verdad es que ha sido una gran forma de volver XD. No Kurtbastian en esta historia... No me gusta nada... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

**Olga,** muchas gracias. La verdad es que ha sido una primera vez hermosa... Creo que en este capítulo se resolverán tus dudas... Y sí, viene el drama... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 28: EL FUTURO DE BLAINE**_

Sebastian salió de su amado y se quitó el preservativo antes de abrazarlo. Había sido la mejor relación sexual que él había tenido, tal vez porque no había sido sólo sexo, tal vez porque amaba a ese joven que le sonreía a su lado. Los dos estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, mirándose a los ojos y disfrutando de la compañía que tanto habían extrañado. El castaño acariciaba la espalda del otro mientras ambos regularizaban sus respiración.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Te arrepientes? ¿Te has sentido presionado? ¿Te he ob...? – El ojiverde fue silenciado por un beso.

– Estoy mejor que nunca, he disfrutado mucho, ha sido especial, estaba preparado y seguro de que quería hacerlo... Así que relájate. – Blaine lo tranquilizó.

– No quería que te sintieras obligado a acostarte conmigo. – Smythe aclaró.

– No me he sentido nunca así, siempre has tenido mucha paciencia conmigo. – Anderson acabó acariciando el pecho desnudo de su amado.

– Porque te amo. – Sebastian susurró a escasos centímetros de su oído.

– Yo también te amo. – Blaine se incorporó un poco para acabar besando a su novio de nuevo, lleno de amor y deseo de volver a sentirse amado. Aunque durante esos meses sabía que sus amigos y su novio estaban esperándolo, era muy distinto comprobarlo en su propia piel.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – El castaño preguntó.

– Vuelvo a Dalton. Mi hermano y mi abuela me dieron el dinero para pagar la matrícula y el director me va a ayudar para que pueda graduarme con todos e incluso intentaremos que me den una beca para ir a la Universidad. Tendré que trabajar duro para recuperar este tiempo pero no me voy a rendir sin siquiera intentarlo. – El moreno estaba muy seguro de lo que decía, estaba entusiasmado y se notaba que iba a esforzarse al máximo para agradecer la confianza que había puesto en él.

– ¿No te vas a ir? ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo? – El ojiverde quiso saber, incluso si eso exponía sus miedos a volver a alejarse de la persona que más amaba.

– Me quedo. – El más bajo aseguró. Los dos se besaron dulcemente, dejando que sus labios reconocieran sensaciones que parecían olvidadas pero que habían estado presentes en más de un sueño durante esos ocho meses de separación.

– No sabes lo que te he echado de menos. Eso de no poder mirarte cada noche hasta quedarme dormido o que no seas lo primero que veo cada mañana ha sido muy difícil. – Smythe susurró, mirándolo a los ojos con mucho amor.

– Bueno, tendrás que acostumbrarte... El director cree que no es bueno que compartamos habitación las parejas por lo que Jeff vendrá aquí y yo iré con Nick. – El ojimiel informó.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Ya estuvimos un tiempo compartiendo habitación y fuimos buenos chicos... Y Nick y Jeff nunca han dado problemas. – El más alto estaba extrañado.

– Bueno, supongo que es normal... Quieren evitar que pase lo que acaba de pasar. No creo que de buena imagen para Dalton que dejen dormir juntos a dos parejas. Sé que apesta pero después de haber estado separados ocho meses no va a ser gran problema ocho horas al día... ¿No crees? – Anderson intentó animarlo.

– No vuelvas a alejarte de mí, no podría soportarlo. – Smythe pidió.

– Ya nada nos va a separar.

Volvieron a besarse, perdiéndose en los labios del otro, demostrándose el amor que sentían y que se necesitaría mucho para que rompieran lo que con tanto esfuerzo habían conseguido.

* * *

Sebastian salía de su segunda clase acompañado de Nick, Jeff y Sam. El tiempo con Blaine había pasado más rápido de lo que había imaginado y había perdido la primera clase. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus amigos lo había presionado, pensaban que simplemente se le habían pegado las sábanas. No se sorprendió cuando vio a una persona a la que llevaba esperando desde que Blaine había regresado. Esa vez el castaño tenía el poder, por lo que no dudó en acercarse para enfrentarse a él.

– Buenos días, señor Anderson. – El menor saludo educadamente.

– ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – El mayor preguntó muy enfadado.

– Blaine está donde debe estar, en mi cama, desnudo, esperando a que vuelva después de clase. - Todos miraron sorprendidos al líder de los Warblers, no había dicho nada del regreso de su novio porque esperaba pasar la noche con él antes de tener que compartirlo.

– ¿Reconoces que está aquí? – El adulto quiso saber.

– Si, está aquí y no puedes hacer nada porque es mayor de edad y es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones y, ¿sabes qué? No quiere volver a verte en su vida, así que sé sensato, lárgate de Dalton y no vuelvas a buscarlo nunca. – Smythe casi gritó, lo que hizo que muchas personas se acercaran a mirar el espectáculo. El mayor se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada con fuerza, muy similar a la que le había dado a su hijo cuando había descubierto su relación.

– No lo amas. Simplemente lo quieres como tu puta y luego lo dejarás abandonado en algún lugar y entonces no tendrá nada. Pero no voy a dejarle volver... – El señor Anderson dijo pero fue interrumpido.

– Aunque eso fuera verdad, no querría volver. – Blaine se acercó a su novio y entrelazó su mano con la de su amado. Los dedos de la otra mano se colocaron con suavidad en la barbilla de Sebastian para mover su cabeza y así poder ver el golpe. La zona donde había impactado estaba enrojecida pero parecía que estaba bien. Aun así, se puso de puntillas para poder besar la zona con dulzura. – ¿Cómo estás?

– Ahora que estás aquí, mucho mejor. – El castaño se movió para poder besarlo en los labios.

– Vas a volver a casa ahora mismo. – El padre ordenó muy enfadado por esa muestra de afecto entre dos chicos en un lugar público.

– No, no voy a volver. Tengo dieciocho años y no puedes obligarme. Soy libre y sé lo que quiero. Me quedo en Dalton, con mi novio y mis amigos. – El menor afirmó seriamente.

– Te arrepentirás. Siempre has sido la oveja negra de la familia. Fuiste un accidente, nunca quisimos un segundo hijo y el tiempo ha demostrado que teníamos razón... Quiero que tengas claro que tú ya no eres mi hijo.

El hombre se fue, dejando a los jóvenes allí. El ojimiel sintió durante unos segundos como el dolor se apoderaba de él por las palabras tan duras de su padre. Sin embargo, el brazo de Sebastian pronto lo guió hasta su pecho para consolarlo mientras notaba muchas manos (no estaba seguro de cuántas) acariciando su espalda y apoyándolo.

– ¡Hay que celebrar el regreso de Blaine! Porque estás de vuelta, ¿verdad? – Sam preguntó con una ligera sonrisa. Estaba dispuesto a hacerle olvidar todo lo ocurrido y animarlo. Smythe gruñó, precisamente era eso lo que quería evitar. ¿Era tan difícil de entender que quería a su novio para él, al menos esa noche?

– Sí, vuelvo a Dalton. – El rubio levantó a su amigo del suelo y el moreno no pudo evitar reír mientras los dos daban vueltas sobre sí mismos. Se alegraba mucho de estar junto a su novio y sus amigos de nuevo, era lo que había estado deseando durante ocho meses y por fin lo había conseguido.


	29. Capítulo 29: El secreto

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Siento muchísimo el retraso del capítulo, he tenido dos días muy ocupados pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero que no haya más retrasos...

**Olga**, muchas gracias. El padre de Blaine YA ha perdido a su hijo. Lo que viene ahora va a ser duro y las cosas serán complicadas, sólo podemos esperar que el amor de Blaine y Sebastian sea suficiente... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 29: EL SECRETO**_

Todos los Warblers estaban celebrando el regreso de Blaine y el moreno estaba muy feliz. Sebastian no se separaba de él, aprovechando cada segundo que tenían "a solas" para darle un beso o una caricia. El moreno no paraba de sonreír mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos.

– Un pajarito me había dicho que estabas aquí. – Santana llegó acompañada de Brittany, Marley y Tina. El ojimiel sonrió nada más verla y corrió a abrazar a la chica, a la que había extrañado mucho. La latina agarró la cara de su amigo cuando se separaron para darle un rápido pico en los labios, reflejo de la complicidad que tenían.

– Me alegro mucho de verte. – Anderson sonreía complacido.

– Te hemos echado mucho de menos. – La rubia añadió antes de ser ella la que abrazara al joven. Las otras dos chicas fueron las siguientes.

Sebastian veía desde la distancia como las recién llegadas acaparaban a su novio. Preferiría tenerlo entre sus brazos pero ellas no iban a dejarle en un buen rato. Sam se acercó a él y el castaño sabía lo que le iba a decir.

– Debes decírselo cuanto antes. – El rubio comentó muy serio.

– ¿Por qué? – Dos pares de ojos verde se miraron con odio. La relación entre ellos había empeorado con el tiempo o, mejor dicho, con un suceso ocurrido al principio del curso y que supuso un cambio para su amistad.

– Tiene derecho a saberlo. – Evans insistió, siempre sería fiel a su amistad con Blaine, no importaba a quién tuviera que enfrentarse, ni siquiera a...

– Hola, Sammy. ¿Por qué está todo el mundo tan emocionado? ¿Quién es ese chico? – Una chica pelirroja se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– ¡Es Blaine! Tengo que presentártelo... ¡Lo vas a amar! ¡Pero espero que no tanto como a mí! Ven conmigo.

El rubio estaba emocionado porque por fin su novia podría conocer a su mejor amigo. Los dos se acercaron al moreno, que estaba riendo por algo que había dicho Santana.

– ¡Blaine! Quiero presentarte a mi novia, Jane. Él es mi mejor amigo, Blaine. – El ojiverde dijo orgulloso, realmente estaba orgulloso de tener el mejor amigo y la mejor novia del mundo.

– ¡Por fin te conozco! Sam no ha parado de hablar de ti. – La ojiazul exclamó antes de abrazar al joven. Ella ya sentía que lo conocía.

– Es un placer... Espero que cuides muy bien de Sam, se lo merece. – Anderson pidió, feliz porque todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que habría deseado.

El resto del día fueron risas y todos acudieron a la cafetería para cenar... Todos menos Blaine y Sebastian, que se perdieron unos minutos para poder besarse y acariciarse, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido.

– No me has dicho qué has hecho estos meses. – El moreno acarició la cara de su novio.

– Nada interesante, te he echado mucho de menos. – El castaño respondió con una sonrisa.

– Y yo a ti.

Siguieron besándose durante unos minutos antes de ir a la cafetería, cogidos de la mano e irradiando esa felicidad que ese día había dejado en sus corazones. El mejor cumpleaños de la historia.

* * *

Sebastian y Jeff entraron en la habitación después de un gran día. Los dos estaban sonrientes y relajados, pero el rubio además estaba preocupado. Cuando los dos estaban preparados para dormir, incluso en la cama, Sterling se atrevió a preguntar.

– No se lo has dicho a Blaine, ¿verdad?

– No y no voy a hacerlo. Ya puedes buscar la manera de que Sam pare, no va a convencerme. – El castaño aclaró.

– Tiene derecho a saberlo. – Jeff intentó razonar con él.

– No lo va a saber nunca. Es algo que pasó, que no puedo cambiar y que no tiene importancia. – El ojiverde insistió.

– Si se entera por otros va a ser peor. – El rubio lo miró desesperado.

– No tiene por qué enterarse. – Smythe siguió sin querer escuchar a su amigo.

– Todo Dalton lo sabe y él tarde o temprano lo sabrá y te aseguro que preferirías que lo supiera por ti.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Nick y Blaine bajaron juntos a desayunar. Conociendo como conocían a Jeff y Sebastian, sabían que tardarían en bajar porque les costaba mucho levantarse por la mañana y ya no los tenían a ellos para "convencerlos". Cuando entraron, vieron que muy pocos Warblers estaban en la mesa y se sentaron con ellos.

– ¡No me había dado cuenta! – Duval comentó. – No conoces a Adam o Kurt, ¿verdad?

– No tengo el placer. – Anderson estrechó la mano de los dos aludidos.

– Supongo que Sebastian y tú habréis vuelto juntos, ¿no? – El rubio quiso saber.

– Sí... Estamos muy enamorados. – Blaine confesó, algo sonrojado.

– De verdad que me alegro. Nunca quise alejaros. Sebastian estaba solo y yo también y fue algo físico, de verdad. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, aunque entendería si quieres que me distancie de él, no debe ser agradable para ti. – Crawford añadió.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – El ojimiel lo miró desconcertado.

– ¿No te lo ha contado Sebastian? – Adam preguntó.

– ¿Contarme qué? – Anderson estaba confundido y miró a los demás. Notó que ellos sí sabían de lo que estaban hablando. Decidió recurrir a la persona en la que más confiaba. – ¿Sam?

– Le dije que debía contártelo. – Evans evitaba la mirada de su mejor amigo, no quería ser él quién le causase ese dolor.

– ¿El qué? ¿Qué es lo que debería contarme? – Blaine estaba empezando a enfadarse, sobretodo cuando se daba cuenta de que todos sabían de lo que hablaba.

– ¿Nadie se lo va a decir? – Kurt intervino por primera vez pero no obtuvo respuesta de nadie, por lo que decidió ser él quien hablara. – Siento ser yo quién te lo diga, supongo que no va a ayudarme a causar buena impresión contigo... Sebastian y Adam han estado acostándose juntos durante meses. Cuando yo vine a Dalton pensé que eran pareja... Hasta que escuché hablar de ti. Creo que estuve varias semanas sin saber que existías y que eras el novio de Sebastian.

El moreno sintió como si el aire abandonara sus pulmones. Notó la mano de Sam sobre su hombro pero no era tan reconfortante como otras veces. Él le había pedido a su novio una cosa, sólo una, que lo esperara. Sin embargo, él no lo había hecho. Había buscado a otro para sustituirlo y eso dolía. Pero lo que más dolía era la mentira, el que no le hubiera contado lo que había hecho, el que hubiera dicho que lo había echado de menos. ¿Acaso también mentía cuando decía que lo amaba? ¿Lo había dicho sólo porque se habían acostado juntos? ¿O era que quería que volvieran a repetir y por eso seguía fingiendo?

– Blaine, respira. – Nick susurró en su oído, consciente de todo lo que estaba sintiendo. – Deberías hablar con él.

– Sí, tienes razón.

Anderson se levantó para ir a buscar a Smythe. No sabía si podía seguir llamándolo novio o no, ni siquiera sabía si era amado por el líder de los Warblers. De repente, sintió todas sus inseguridades volver y se sintió estúpido por haber creído que alguien podía amarlo, que alguien podía querer estar con él. Entonces recordó que en su enfrentamiento con su padre, Sebastian había hablado de él como si fuera un objeto sexual y no había dicho que lo amaba. ¿Acaso había imaginado todo y no había nada de cierto en todo lo que había vivido?

Sus piernas temblaban y apenas podían dirigirlo hacia la habitación que había sido suya el curso anterior. Habían pasado ocho meses pero parecía una eternidad, sobretodo por todo lo que había pasado. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, ésta se abrió porque Jeff y Sebastian salían para ir a desayunar.

– ¿Po-Podemos hablar? – Blaine preguntó nervioso. Sabía que estaba temblando y que los otros dos lo notaban.

– Yo voy a la cafetería. – Jeff comentó antes de alejarse para darles privacidad.

El castaño miró a su novio con temor, no había podido enterarse de su secreto, ¿no?


	30. Capítulo 30: La verdad duele

**N/A:** Mis cálculos me dicen que serán unos 35 capítulos, así que, ahora sí, comienza la cuenta atrás. Espero que os guste... Por cierto, estad atentos porque tengo casi planteado un nuevo Seblaine... Subiré el prólogo pronto, aunque aviso que es mucho más angustioso de lo normal (deberían haberme prohibido ver las series españolas Isabel y Carlos, Emperador porque ambas me han dado una idea muy... diferente a lo que suelo escribir... Mucho más drama...) Bueno, no os aburro, os dejo con el capítulo... Espero que no me odiéis mucho...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 30: LA VERDAD DUELE**_

Sus piernas temblaban y apenas podían dirigirlo hacia la habitación que había sido suya el curso anterior. Habían pasado ocho meses pero parecía una eternidad, sobretodo por todo lo que había pasado. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, ésta se abrió porque Jeff y Sebastian salían para ir a desayunar.

– ¿Po-Podemos hablar? – Blaine preguntó nervioso. Sabía que estaba temblando y que los otros dos lo notaban.

– Yo voy a la cafetería. – Jeff comentó antes de alejarse para darles privacidad.

El castaño miró a su novio con temor, no había podido enterarse de su secreto, ¿no?

La pareja, si todavía podía llamarse así, entró en la habitación y el más alto cerró la puerta tras ellos. El moreno corrió a sentarse en la cama del otro por miedo a que sus piernas le fallaran y cayera al suelo. El ojiverde lo miraba con cara de culpabilidad, aun cuando no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Te has acostado con Adam? – Anderson preguntó. Sabía que sus amigos jamás le habrían mentido con algo así pero necesitaba escucharlo de los labios de su amado.

– Sí. – Smythe confesó, sabía que era sólo una palabra pero tal vez la más dolorosa para su novio. Su cara así lo reflejó ya que parecía que acababa de recibir la peor de las noticias mientras comenzaba a llorar.

– Te pedí que me esperaras... – El ojimiel intentó explicar pero el otro lo interrumpió.

– Jamás te prometí que lo haría, tú sólo lo decidiste por mí. Yo no te pedí nada pero tú fuiste egoísta. – Sebastian aclaró. Iba a utilizar todas las excusas que había estado repitiéndose durante esos meses para callar la voz de su conciencia que seguía insistiendo en que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

– Las parejas son fieles, si amas a alguien no buscas a otros. – Blaine se mostró firme a pesar de lo rota que se mostraba su voz por las lágrimas y el dolor.

– No hablábamos, no nos veíamos... ¿Cómo puede llamarse a eso relación? Estuve unos meses esperándote pero no obtuve respuesta. ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar? No sabía cuando regresarías, ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de que lo harías. Podrías haber encontrado a otro y no volver nunca y yo no lo sabría... ¿Por qué habría de esperar? – El castaño insistió.

– Porque me amas. ¿Te parece poco? – El moreno sentía su corazón latir a toda velocidad, sabiendo que estaban llegando a un punto de difícil retorno.

– No puedes dudar de que te amo, pero soy humano. – El ojiverde dijo más calmado, intentando evitar un problema mayor.

– ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Olvidar la mentira y la traición? Alguien me enseñó que valgo mucho, que tengo que mirar por mí y que tengo que exigir que me respeten. – Anderson no veía salida a la situación y eso rompía aun más su corazón.

– ¿Qué significa eso? – Smythe lo miró con miedo.

– Que eres libre para acostarte con Adam siempre que quieras, tú y yo no somos nada. Fui un iluso al pensar que tú podías amarme pero no lo voy a ser más. – El ojimiel salió de la habitación justo después de pronunciar esas palabras, sintiéndose más pequeño que nunca.

* * *

Todos los Warblers se enteraron de lo ocurrido y no sabían como reaccionar. Ninguno de ellos esperaba una ruptura de la pareja tan rápida y dolorosa para ambos. Sebastian estaba sumergido en su tristeza, proyectando su enfado e ira hacia las personas que le rodeaban. El principal objetivo de sus comentarios ácidos e insultos era Adam, al que culpaba de lo sucedido. Por su parte, Blaine estaba totalmente deprimido y muchas de sus inseguridades habían regresado. Sam intentaba animarlo pero el moreno no tenía ganas de nada y dejaba que la tristeza lo consumiese. Además, era consciente de que estaba retrocediendo en su recuperación y eso hacía que se deprimiera aun más, atrapándolo en una espiral de la que no sabía salir.

Por eso se encontraba frente al espejo del baño, con la puerta cerrada. Nick, por muy buen compañero que fuera, no tenía tan presente lo que había hecho en el pasado como lo había tenido Smythe y por eso le daba privacidad. El ojimiel miraba con miedo la cuchilla de afeitar que tenía en su mano. Sabía que había personas que se cortaban no para castigarse como había hecho él, si no para que el dolor físico ocultara su dolor psicológico.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y no lo dudó. Dirigió la cuchilla hacia su cadera y presionó con fuerza hasta que la sangre comenzó a recorrer su piel. Al ver el rojo líquido, se asustó y dejó la cuchilla para después limpiar todo, aparentando que nada había sucedido. Se puso el pijama y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad. Duval lo miró con intriga, pero no dijo nada. Anderson salió de allí, porque sentía que se ahogaba y buscó el único lugar donde podía encontrar algo de consuelo. Llamó a la puerta y esperó unos segundos.

Ryder abrió la puerta y vio a Blaine con muy mal aspecto. Si era sincero, esperaba que eso llegara tarde o temprano, al final, su compañero de habitación era...

– ¿Está Sam? – El moreno preguntó. En su voz se notaba sus ganas de llorar por lo que el otro no lo dudó.

– Sí, pasa. Creo que será mejor que hoy duermas aquí, yo iré a tu habitación. Mañana a primera hora hacemos el cambio, antes de ir a desayunar. Que descanséis. – El castaño salió y cerró la puerta tras él.

– Ven aquí. – El rubio abrió sus brazos para que su mejor amigo se refugiara en ellos. Él sabía todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había sentido el otro ya que se lo había contado. Era consciente de que no sería fácil consolarlo pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

– No he podido evitarlo, me he vuelto a cortar. – El ojimiel susurró cuando se vio rodeado por los brazos del otro, los dos tumbados en la cama, con la cabeza del más bajo apoyada sobre el pecho del otro.

– Bueno... No puedo decir que no lo esperaba... – Evans decidió ser sincero, con lo que se ganó que el otro se incorporara para mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿Qué? – Anderson estaba sorprendido. No podía creer que tuvieran tan poco crédito en él.

– Construiste tu recuperación alrededor de Sebastian y eso está bien porque era lo que necesitabas en ese momento pero hacía mucho que deberías haber dejado esa dependencia. Tus inseguridades han vuelto casi tan fuertes como la primera vez que cruzaste las puertas de Dalton. – El ojiverde aclaró, esperando que el otro lo entendiera.

– Llevaba ocho meses lejos de él... – El moreno intentó explicar pero el otro no le dejó.

– Con el único objetivo de volver a él... Mira, me encanta el Blaine que conozco pero estoy seguro de que me gustará más el Blaine sin Sebastian. No puedes depender de una persona de esa manera. No te digo que con el tiempo no puedas volver con él, al contrario. Sé que vuestro destino es estar juntos pero necesitáis estar separados realmente para que tú te encuentres a ti mismo y para que él se de cuenta de que tiene que pedir perdón y comprender que lo que hizo no estuvo bien. – Sam aclaró su punto, haciendo que el otro lo entendiera y se diera cuenta de que no podía rebatirlo.

– ¿Desde cuando eres tan inteligente? No es que seas estúpido pero eso ha sido... Simplemente brillante. – El ojimiel sonrió a su amigo por primera vez.

– Tengo mis momentos. – El rubio rió y le guiñó un ojo.

Anderson se sintió feliz porque no estaba solo y sabía que Evans tenía razón, había llegado el momento de vivir por su cuenta, sin depender de unos padres o un novio. Simplemente siendo él mismo.


	31. Capítulo 31: El mejor plan de la histori

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 31: EL MEJOR PLAN DE LA HISTORIA**_

Después de los problemas que Blaine había tenido por la ruptura con Sebastian, comenzó a seguir los consejos de su mejor amigo y comenzó su nueva vida sin su ex-novio. Santana había estallado en gritos cuando se enteró de lo que Sebastian había hecho, no sabía por qué había actuado así. Varios Warblers le mostraron su apoyo después de varios días sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero él les pidió que no dejaran de ser amigos del castaño sólo porque su relación había acabado.

Sabía que tenía mucho camino por recorrer para encontrarse a sí mismo pero tenía ganas de dejar todo su pasado atrás. Le dolía mucho no estar con la persona que se había adueñado de su corazón, pero tenía que valorarse a sí mismo.

Era consciente de que sólo necesitaba un gesto por parte de Smythe para volver a sus brazos, pero pensaba aprovechar ese tiempo a solas para conocerse a sí mismo y saber cuál sería su destino. Sabía que quería dedicarse a la música o la interpretación pero no había definido todavía qué quería exactamente ni como conseguirlo, pero esperaba encontrar su camino.

Jeff y Nick habían notado el cambio de Anderson, conscientes de que había mucho positivo. Sin embargo, Duval estaba con él por las noches, escuchándolo llorar cuando pensaba que el otro estaba dormido, cuando se dejaba llevar por los pocos momentos de debilidad. A su vez, Sterling era testigo del sufrimiento de Sebastian cada día, viendo la tristeza y sabiendo que su ira era producto de que era consciente de que había perdido a Blaine y de que sabía que era principalmente su culpa.

La pareja estaba en la habitación del rubio, teniendo uno de los pocos momentos de intimidad que habían conseguido esos días por culpa de todas las cosas que habían pasado.

– ¿Crees que podemos ayudarlos de alguna manera? – Jeff quiso saber después de haber estado mucho tiempo demostrándose su amor y ponerse a hablar de diferentes temas, desnudos y abrazados.

– Bueno... Creo que lo único que podríamos hacer es que Sebastian se disculpe... Aunque no creo que eso llegue a pasar. Pero una cosa tengo segura, Blaine no lo va a aceptar de vuelta si no demuestra que está arrepentido... Y Sam se va a encargar de eso con tanta o más fuerza que el propio Blaine. – Nick informó, con el ceño fruncido porque veía casi imposible que esa disculpa se produjera.

– ¿Y si montamos una fiesta? Tal vez con ayuda del alcohol... – El rubio propuso.

– Las heridas que hay son más profundas y necesitan hablar, no emborracharse. – El moreno se mostró tajante.

– Nunca creería que pudieran volver sólo porque los emborrachemos... Pero tal vez el alcohol y unos celos bien dirigidos... – Sterling estaba exultante porque creía que su plan podía funcionar.

– Me da miedo saber lo que estás planeando...

* * *

– A ver si lo he entendido. – Kurt dijo mirando a Jeff y Nick alternativamente como si acabaran de decirle que los unicornios realmente existían. Por fin entendía el verdadero motivo por el que lo habían invitado a tomar algo en la cafetería. – Queréis que intente conquistar a Blaine pero sin llegar a conquistarlo, de forma muy evidente para que Sebastian se de cuenta.

– Sí, eso es exactamente lo que te pedimos. – El rubio dio varios aplausos, orgulloso de que el otro hubiera entendido su plan. Sabía que su novio no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso pero estaba desesperado.

– ¿Queréis que Sebastian me corte la cabeza? No creo que le guste mucho porque aunque no estén juntos, sigue amándolo. Si es que es amor lo que siente, tengo mis dudas. – El castaño estaba relajado e indiferente. No le gustaba para nada ese plan.

– Sebastian necesita reaccionar para luchar por Blaine. Por favor...

* * *

La hora de la cena llegó y casi todos los Warblers estaban allí. Nick y Jeff habían entretenido a Sam durante unos minutos por lo que cuando Kurt llegó, pudo ocupar el sitio que todos habían dejado junto a Blaine para el rubio. Sabía que se había ganado varias miradas extrañadas, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

– Me he dado cuenta de que tú y yo no nos conocemos... Sé que empecé con muy mal pie contándote lo de Sebastian pero espero que no me guardes rencor por ello, yo no podía soportar que nadie te contara nada y siguieras estando con él sin conocer lo que había pasado. Si querías seguir con él, al menos que fuera porque le perdonabas... Entiendes por qué lo hice, ¿verdad? – El castaño comentó y se ganó la mirada de todos, muy atentos a lo que acababa de decir. Incluso Smythe estaba escuchando atentamente, deseoso de saber hacia donde quería llegar y consciente de que había encontrado un nuevo culpable de sus problemas con Blaine. El moreno era el que lo miraba más sorprendido, totalmente ajeno a las intenciones del otro.

– Claro... De hecho, te lo agradezco. Prefiero saberlo a vivir en la ignorancia. – El ojimiel aclaró, deseando que todo quedara atrás entre ellos.

– Me alegra que no me guardes rencor... De esa manera podemos conocernos mejor... ¿Qué haces esta noche?

Sebastian se quedó sorprendido por el descaro de Hummel, que claramente estaba coqueteando con Blaine sin que éste se diera cuenta. Sus inseguridades hacían que el joven no creyera que nadie podría sentirse atraído por él.

– No tengo planes... ¿Alguna sugerencia?

* * *

Sebastian odiaba cada día más a Kurt. Se había convertido en la sombra de Blaine y sus coqueteos pasaban a ser muy indiscretos. Era imposible que el moreno no fuera consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Por eso fue a hablar con Anderson, cansado de que todo a su alrededor fuera tan complicado.

Lo encontró en la sala de estudio y le pidió que lo siguiera para hablar en privado. No sabía lo que iba a pasar y temía crear un espectáculo, por lo que prefería que no hubiera espectadores.

Los dos llegaron a la habitación, con el más bajo muy perdido porque no sabía qué quería el otro. El castaño señaló su cama para que el otro se sentara y éste obedeció.

– Quiero que pares lo que estás teniendo con Hummel. – El ojiverde obligó.

– ¿Quién eres tú para prohibirme nada? – Anderson preguntó desafiante.

– Blaine, te amo... Deja todo este sinsentido y volvamos a lo que teníamos antes. – Smythe suplicó.

– Fuiste tú el que comenzó este "sinsentido". Yo soy tan libre de hacer lo que quiera como lo fuiste tú cuando estuviste con Adam. – El ojimiel exclamó.

– Tú no me has visto con Adam... – Sebastian intentó explicar.

– Tampoco tú has podido ver nada con Kurt porque no ha pasado nada. Sin embargo, yo no paro de imaginarme como fue lo que sé que ha pasado entre Adam y tú. – Blaine confesó, agachando la mirada. Se sentía vulnerable por haber reconocido que su mente no paraba de dibujar escenarios en los que Crawford le daba a su novio todo lo que él no había sido capaz de darle durante ese tiempo. El moreno se levantó y salió de allí, no quería seguir con esa conversación.


	32. Capítulo 32: La fiesta

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Voy cerrando el final de esta historia, que está muy cerca, aunque creo que vamos a tener más de 35 capítulos, ya veremos... De momento, me dejo llevar...

**Bruja Inocente,** muchas gracias. Los celos que tanto querías están aquí! Aunque han sido un poco dramáticos, tal como estaban los chicos era la única manera que se me ocurría. Es evidente que Blaine está sufriendo, pero Sebastian también. Espero que nos podamos leer, ya sabes que puedes comentar cuando quieras, que yo lo leeré. Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 32: LA FIESTA**_

Blaine entró realmente enfadado a su habitación. Su conversación con Sebastian lo había dejado mal y necesitaba algo de paz, que desde luego no iba a encontrar allí debido a que Nick y Jeff estaban allí. Los dos lo miraron extrañados y el recién llegado supo que no tendría otra alternativa que contarles lo que acababa de pasar.

– Y sigue sin pedirme perdón... ¿Tan difícil es? Dice que quiere volver pero no es capaz de reconocer que ha sido su culpa y que debió decirme la verdad. – El moreno suspiró dolido y cansado.

– Estoy convencido de que todo llegará. – Duval comentó, dispuesto a mantener una conversación con su amigo para que reaccionara. Sin embargo, Anderson adivinó sus intenciones.

– No hables con él. Si me pide perdón, quiero que sea porque él lo siente, no porque alguien se lo diga.

La pareja decidió abrazar a su amigo porque era la única manera de consolarlo. El rubio miró a su novio, era el momento de poner en marcha el plan.

* * *

– ¡Fiesta en mi casa! El sábado por la noche. Mis padres se van de fin de semana y vamos a aprovechar. Mi hermano nos comprará el alcohol y yo conseguiré la comida y colchones para que durmamos todos. – Thad anunció durante la hora de la cena y todos los Warblers celebraron la noticia. Todos menos Blaine...

– No creo que pueda ir. Yo... – Anderson intentó encontrar una excusa pero el anfitrión no le dejó.

– Después de todo lo que has pasado, tú más que nadie necesita una distracción. Ven, diviértete, emborráchate y olvídate de todo.

– Thad tiene razón. Es una fiesta con amigos. Yo quiero que vayas. – Sam sorprendió a todos haciendo un puchero mientras se acercaba a su amigo para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

– ¡Vale! Iré. – Blaine no pudo decir otra cosa.

* * *

Cuando Sam, Ryder, Nick, Jeff y Blaine entraron en la casa de Thad, el moreno se sorprendió porque nunca había estado en una fiesta. La música estaba a todo volumen, había comida y bebida en la cocina y muchos Warblers ya estaban ahí cuando llegaron.

Fuera sólo había cuatro coches ya que habían decidido compartir vehículos. Por eso, salvo el ruido que provenía del interior, no había nada que indicara lo que allí pasaba. Habían intentado ser discretos y como hacía frío en el exterior, todos estaban dentro. Las cortinas estaban puestas de tal manera que no se veía lo que ocurría allí y habían evitado que los vieran llevar las cosas.

– ¿Vamos a por unas bebidas? – Lynn propuso.

– Sí... ¿Tú que vas a beber? – Evans le preguntó a su mejor amigo.

– No lo sé, nunca he bebido alcohol... Salvo champán en la boda del hermano de Santana... – Anderson confesó.

– Yo tomo Ron-Cola. – Ryder comentó dispuesto a darle ideas a su amigo.

– Yo también. – Los otros tres confirmaron, dejando a Blaine con sólo una opción.

– Supongo que yo también beberé Ron-Cola.

Cuando Blaine le dio el primer trago a su bebida, notó el sabor amargo del alcohol y esa sensación de ardor que bajaba por su garganta. Había visto que sus amigos habían sido generosos con la cantidad de ron que servían y era evidente que se iba a notar el sabor.

– Vamos a bailar. – Sam agarró la mano de su amigo y se dirigieron a la improvisada pista de baile, que era el salón, que habían apartado los muebles para dejar espacio para que se divirtieran. Los dos amigos comenzaron a moverse mientras los demás no prestaban atención. Sólo Sebastian y Kurt estaban interesados en los movimientos de Anderson.

* * *

Cuando Blaine terminó la tercera copa, estaba tan borracho que no sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Para su fortuna, no era el único. Sólo Sebastian y Kurt se mantenían con los cinco sentidos alerta. El primero no quería perder detalle de lo que pudiera hacer su exnovio en ese estado y el segundo tenía que poner en marcha el plan de Nick y Jeff.

– ¡El juego de la botella! – Thad gritó. Él conocía el plan y sabía que tenía qué hacer. Le habían confiado dos tareas, una era organizar la fiesta y la otra era proponer ese juego.

– Todos somos chicos. – Adam se quedó alucinado. No era que le molestara que sus amigos a su alrededor quisieran experimentar. Lo que le preocupaba era que le tocara besar a Sebastian o que Kurt besara a Blaine. Él nunca había querido romper la relación de Anderson y Smythe y sabía que Hummel tampoco. Los dos se habían visto en una guerra en la que ellos no habían querido participar. La primera vez que se vio en una situación íntima con el castaño, él no sabía que había una persona a la que podía dañar y después... Simplemente pensó que daba igual si era una vez o cien, pero que tal vez no era lo mismo una persona que varias. Y sabía que el líder de los Warblers buscaría a otros para saciar sus instintos. En el fondo, sabía que necesitaba un consuelo y ese fue su papel.

Finalmente, todos quisieron jugar, por lo que no hubo ningún problema. Es cierto que Blaine en principio no quería pero Sam lo tentó con la probabilidad de que les tocara besarse y cedió. Por eso estaban todos sentados en un círculo alrededor de una botella. El juego empezó muy animado, con Ryder besando a Sam, Thad besando a Nick o Jeff besando a Kurt. Sin embargo, cuando fue el turno de Sebastian, todos contuvieron la respiración. Había dos opciones que podrían ser conflictivas, por suerte la botella pasó por frente de Adam con algo de velocidad, indicando que a él no le tocaría besar al líder de los Warblers. Cuando llegó a Sam tenía muy poca fuerza y el rubio rezaba para que se detuviera frente a él porque el que estaba a su lado era...

Ninguno lo podía creer, miraban la botella como si estuviera encantada. Sterling tenía que contenerse para no saltar a celebrarlo. Era una de las dos combinaciones que había deseado. Por eso había arriesgado tanto, consciente de que todo podría derrumbarse si se daba un beso entre Sebastian y Adam.

Anderson miró los ojos verdes del otro, sabiendo que sólo era un beso y a la vez era mucho más. Su corazón latía con fuerza, consciente de lo que estaba por venir y sabiendo que lo deseaba con locura. No lo pensó, el alcohol no le dejaba razonar, y simplemente se acercó y besó a su exnovio como si ese fuera su último beso, como si fuera una despedida, con pasión, con deseo, con rabia, con fuerza, con tristeza, con melancolía... Muchos sentimientos y ninguno era el adecuado para ese momento.

Cuando Blaine se separó de él, Smythe sintió como si le arrancaran el alma. Había soñado tanto con volver a besar a Blaine desde que terminaron su relación que había perdido la cuenta, pero nunca lo imaginó así. Dolía mucho pensar que todo era parte de un juego y no de una nueva oportunidad para ellos, pero no iba a mostrar debilidad frente a sus amigos, ni siquiera cuando éstos estaban tan borrachos que probablemente al día siguiente no recordarían nada.

Además, para mayor tortura de Sebastian, cuando Anderson giró la botella, ésta se detuvo señalando a Kurt. Jeff estaba que gritaría de placer... ¡Celos! Eso era exactamente lo que deseaba y en el mejor orden posible, primero mostrarle lo que tenía y después mostrarle la posibilidad de perderlo. Si el líder de los Warblers no reaccionaba con eso, no sabía con qué podría hacerlo.

Hummel, fiel al plan que le había contado Sterling, hizo que el beso fuera más largo de lo habitual. Blaine no lo notaba debido a que había bebido demasiado pero Smythe sí se dio cuenta puesto que sólo tomaba refrescos esa noche. Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado.

– ¡Creo que deberíamos acabar ya con el juego! – Adam pidió, temeroso de lo que podría pasar. Para él la botella estaba trucada y buscaba las peores combinaciones, dañando a muchas personas por el camino.

– Una gran idea... ¿Y si jugamos al "Yo nunca, nunca..."? – Nick propuso, el plan ya se había realizado, nada más podían hacer en ese momento y sólo podían salir perjudicados.

Blaine se dirigió a la cocina para ponerse otra copa, el juego lo había descentrado demasiado. Lo que no podía adivinar, era lo que pasaría esa noche. Nadie lo hubiera adivinado...


	33. Capítulo 33: Como unos padres

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 33: COMO UNOS PADRES**_

Blaine se despertó y estaba sorprendido porque había un brazo rodeándolo, de manera protectora, y sentía un cuerpo pegado a su espalda, haciendo que su aliento chocara con su cuello cada vez que respiraba. Con algo de esfuerzo por la resaca, abrió los ojos y enseguida reconoció la habitación, estaba en casa de Sebastian y ese pequeño escozor en su trasero le indicaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

El moreno sintió como si las paredes se movieran, haciendo que el lugar fuera más pequeño y provocando que faltara aire. Tenía problemas para respirar y se levantó lo más suave posible para no despertar a su exnovio. Se vistió a toda velocidad y salió de allí, totalmente arrepentido por lo que no recordaba pero que sabía muy bien que había pasado.

El dolor de cabeza era inmenso y su cuerpo lo único que quería era tumbarse y dormir, pero lo poco que funcionaba de su cerebro quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Se puso las prendas como pudo, consciente de que la camisa estaba muy arrugada y fuera de lugar y la pajarita estaba sin atar, pero esas no eran sus prioridades en ese momento. Él sólo quería salir de allí.

Sin embargo, cometió un gran error, no había mirado qué hora era, simplemente bajó las escaleras para salir de la casa. Con lo que no contaba, era con la presencia de los señores Smythe en el salón de la casa. Sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas que parecía que toda su sangre se había concentrado ahí.

– Ya era hora de que uno de los dos diera muestras de que sigue vivo. Supongo que la fiesta de ayer tuvo mucho alcohol. – Mary comentó sin apartar su mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo.

– Yo... No... – Blaine no sabía qué decir, entre el dolor de cabeza y lo vergonzoso de la situación, estaba bloqueado.

– No tienes que justificarte conmigo, te acompaño a la cocina. He ido a la pastelería a comprar croissants y queda café. Además tengo naranjas para hacer zumo. – La mujer se levantó y al darse cuenta de que el menor iba a decir algo y adivinando su intención de rechazar el desayuno, ella volvió a hablar. – No vas a contradecirme, jovencito. No voy a dejarte salir de mi casa sin comer algo antes. Además, estoy segura de que necesitas beber agua y tomar algo para tu resaca. ¡Vamos!

Acabaron los tres en la cocina, con el menor realmente avergonzado porque no sabía por qué se había dejado enredar en todo eso. Desde haber ido allí con Sebastian había sido un error, más aun quedarse a desayunar arriesgándose a que su exnovio bajara.

– ¿Has vuelto con mi hijo o sólo ha sido algo de una noche? – Mary fue tan directa que Blaine casi se atraganta con el zumo de naranja.

– Yo... No... ¿Qué? – El moreno estaba totalmente perdido. No sabía ni entendía nada y su cabeza estaba muy perdida.

– Ayer os escuchamos cuando llegasteis. Estabais muy borrachos y no fuisteis muy discretos, por lo que fue inevitable... Además, fuisteis muy ruidosos mientras teníais sexo. No sé si fue porque habíais bebido o soléis ser así. Pero no nos cabe la menor duda de lo que pasó. – Phill añadió, intentando ayudar al menor a entender lo sucedido.

– Lo siento, de verdad... – El menor deseaba que se le tragara la tierra.

– ¿Habéis vuelto? – La mujer insistió, era lo único que le importaba.

– No... No hemos vuelto. – Él respondió, sintiéndose mal porque no sólo había perdido a Sebastian, también había perdido a las dos personas que eran lo más cercano a unos padres para él.

– ¡Mi hijo es idiota! Espero que tu gran corazón encuentre la manera de perdonarlo. – La mujer estaba desesperada.

– ¿Seb te ha contado lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? – El joven la miró con el ceño fruncido.

– Sé que ha estado con otro y que tú lo has dejado por eso. No me malinterpretes, estás en tu derecho de no perdonarlo. Lo que ha hecho es difícil de asimilar... Es sólo que me habría gustado un final feliz para vosotros. – Mary se sinceró.

– Yo... No es el que estuviera con otro lo que me duele. Entiendo que ocho meses sin saber nada de mí pueden hacerlo sentirse muy solo... – Blaine empezó a explicar, sin saber que en ese momento, Sebastian llegaba a la puerta de la cocina y, aprovechando que no había sido visto, se quedó a escuchar la conversación. – Lo que más me duele es que no me lo dijo... Yo... Nada más llegar, yo me entregué a él por primera vez. Yo era virgen y di el paso porque pensaba que me amaba y que, después de tanto tiempo, era algo que se merecía... Que los dos nos merecíamos... Era mi manera de entregarme por completo a él, de hacerle entender que confío en él... Pero él no confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para contarme lo que había hecho... Lo habría perdonado, lo habríamos solucionado... – El moreno se secó varias lágrimas que había sido incapaz de contener. La señora Smythe acarició su hombro con dulzura.

– ¿Hay alguna manera de que mi hijo solucione lo que ha hecho? – Phill quiso saber.

– Sé que no debería, pero me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si me pide perdón, voy a acabar volviendo con él. Tal vez consiga resistirme algo y tenga que demostrarme que me ama y que puedo confiar en él pero... – El ojimiel suspiró. – Sé que lo amo demasiado como para alejarlo de mí. Pero si hay algo que necesito por encima de todo, es que me pida perdón de verdad.

– Sólo te pido una cosa. Por más que ames a mi hijo, no dejes que te humille. Tienes que entender que vales mucho y que te tiene que respetar. No le dejes que se aproveche de tus inseguridades para hacerte creer que no mereces amor y respeto. – El mayor dejó claro lo que sentía.

– Puedo... – Las mejillas de Anderson se sonrojaron aun más. Había algo que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía días, algo que no había hablado con nadie por miedo a la respuesta. Sin embargo, se sentía seguro con esas dos personas, como si en vez de los padres de Sebastian, fueran los suyos propios.

– Cariño, puedes confiar en nosotros. Te vamos a escuchar y a aconsejar en lo que podamos. – La mujer intentó ayudarlo.

– Cuando mi padre vino a Dalton, Sebastian dijo algo que... Me hace dudar de que realmente me ame. – Blaine apenas sabía como explicarle.

– ¿Qué dijo? – Mary preguntó.

– A mi padre le dijo que yo estaba donde debía estar, desnudo en su cama... Después de todo lo que ha pasado... – Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla del menor.

– Mi hijo te ama, aunque no sabe como demostrarlo. – Phill intentó tranquilizarlo, su hijo no era muy sutil a la hora de hablar.

Los tres guardaron silencio, la conversación había sido demasiado intensa y querían dejar al joven desayunar. Después de estar seguro de que no hablarían, Sebastian entró fingiendo que acababa de despertarse.

– Buenos días. – Murmuró mientras se acercaba para ver que le habían dejado a él para desayunar.

– Creo que será mejor que me vaya. – Blaine se levantó y se despidió de los dos adultos antes de salir de allí.

Cuando los Smythe escucharon la puerta cerrarse, la mujer dio una colleja, suave pero efectiva en la nuca de su hijo.

– Tienes que madurar o lo perderás. Él no tardará en encontrar a alguien que lo ame como merece.


	34. Capítulo 34: Volver

**N/A**: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Penúltimo capítulo... Esta historia ya acaba pero debo decir que... ¡No quiero ponerme sentimental, no todavía! En cuanto tenga el capítulo 35 y el epílogo los subiré...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 34: VOLVER**_

La fiesta de los Warblers había sido muy intensa y el lunes todos llegaron a Dalton realmente cansados. Blaine había pasado el resto del fin de semana con Sam, que vivía relativamente cerca de los Smythe y por eso pudo ir andando a su casa. Las ojeras, los ojos rojos o hinchados e incluso algún resfriado eran los síntomas más habituales entre los miembros del club Glee.

Evans actuaba de modo sobreprotector con su mejor amigo, habiendo sido testigo de lo dolido que había estado por las consecuencias de beber tanto alcohol como lo había hecho y había escuchado pacientemente que el moreno no iba a volver a beber en su vida.

Sebastian también estaba así porque había bebido. Después del juego de la botella, él se pegó a otra botella (esa sí estaba llena) y llega un punto en el que no recuerda nada de esa noche. Eso le dolía porque desearía acordarse de lo que había pasado en su habitación con el amor de su vida pero, por más que lo había intentado, no le venía ni una imagen. Había aguantado varias charlas por parte de sus padres, algo que había sido una tortura, pero reconocía que parte de razón tenían. Por eso, en los pocos momentos que lo habían dejado solo, había empezado a planear su reconciliación con Blaine. Le costara lo que le costase, la iba a conseguir.

Vio al moreno a lo lejos y no pudo evitar sonreír por lo atractivo que estaba. El uniforme de Dalton lo hacía lucir sexy e irresistible. Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, deseaba tenerlo sin ropa en su cama, ahí si que estaba sexy.

– ¡Blaine! – El castaño llamó su atención mientras se acercaba a él. El ojimiel se volvió y mostró lo cansado y triste que estaba. Eso rompió el corazón de su amado, que sabía que toda esa tristeza era culpa suya.

– ¿Qué quieres Sebastian? – Sam preguntó por su amigo, con los brazos cruzados y esperando un sólo gesto de su mejor amigo para salir en su defensa.

– Quiero hablar con él, sólo eso. – El líder de los Warblers explicó porque sabía que debía ser amable si quería conseguir su objetivo. Al final, el rubio había demostrado ser un leal compañero para Anderson y siempre había mirado por él, algo que Smythe jamás podría reclamarle.

– Yo estoy cansado, Sebastian. No hay nada que quieras hablar que a mí me interese. – Blaine informó, su voz sonaba apagada y falta de energía.

– ¿Ni siquiera si te pido perdón? – El castaño preguntó inocentemente.

– Está bien, vamos a la sala de ensayo. – El moreno se dirigió al lugar mencionado sin siquiera esperar a que el otro aceptara o comprobar que le seguía. Smythe miró a Evans y le dedicó una sonrisa algo tímida, sabía que tenía mucho más trabajo para recuperar a su amigo que a su novio.

La expareja entró en la sala y Blaine se volvió con los brazos cruzados para mirarlo. Realmente era intimidante, había adquirido un gesto desafiante, como si esperase que en cualquier momento hiciera algo que le mostrara que era todo mentira.

– Quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que ha pasado. Sé que no fui del todo valiente o del todo sincero contigo. Debí decirte lo de Adam yo, pero tuve miedo. Me habías pedido que te esperara y no lo hice. Pensaba que si te enterabas, jamás me lo perdonarías y fue por eso que no te lo conté. Nunca pensé que sería Kurt el que te lo dijera, no me di cuenta de que existían personas que podían traicionarme, pensaba que con mantener controlado a Sam... – El castaño intentó explicar.

– No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Lo de que me fueras infiel es algo que podría entender y perdonarte, no es el perdón que había esperado y que me estés diciendo que desearías que no me hubiera enterado no ayuda mucho, la verdad. – El moreno se cruzó de brazos, mostrando que no iba a ceder fácilmente.

– Lo sé, lo entiendo y lo siento... Te amo y quiero volver contigo. Por eso estoy aquí, pidiéndote que me perdones... He aprendido de mis errores y te prometo que no volverá a pasar. No te ocultaré nada y no volveré a serte infiel... Creo que el que no haya estado con Adam desde que volviste demuestra mi voluntad de arreglar las cosas. – El ojiverde añadió, sabiendo que necesitaba que todo fueran más que palabras.

– Necesito otro gesto por tu parte, necesito que rompas con Adam delante de mí. – El más bajo pidió.

– No hay nada que romper. Él y yo...

– Quiero verlo, es el primer paso para que tú y yo podamos estar juntos. – Anderson fue tan firme que Smythe supo que no podría negarse.

Los dos caminaron por los pasillos en busca de Crawford, al que encontraron en la cafetería, intentando que el café hiciera algún efecto en él. Blaine le hizo un gesto a Sebastian con la cabeza para que se dirigiera él hacia allí. El moreno se quedaría a un lado observando la conversación para asegurarse de que hacía lo que le había pedido. Además, desde allí el rubio no podía verlo, por lo que la conversación y su reacción sería espontánea.

– Hola... ¿Qué tal? – El castaño se sentó frente a su ex-amante.

– Bien... ¿Tú que tal? ¿Has conseguido volver con Blaine? – Adam quiso saber.

– Bueno... Estoy en ello... Me ha pedido que haga algo para darme una oportunidad. – El ojiverde informó.

– Me alegro que puedas conseguir lo que más deseas, supongo que lo que te ha pedido es que te alejes de mí. Lo entiendo, los celos son así. Aunque debemos reconocer que desde que volvió ya te has alejado de mí. – El ojiazul se mostró comprensivo, algo que enojó a Blaine, aunque no sabía por qué.

– Me ha pedido que rompa contigo. – Smythe se sinceró.

– ¿Qué vas a romper? Entre nosotros no hay nada... – El rubio intentó explicar.

– No importa eso, lo que quiero dejar claro por tu bien, el mío y el de Blaine, es que entre tú y yo no va a volver a haber nada, ni físico ni amoroso... Bueno, amoroso no ha habido nunca, por lo que es imposible que vaya a haber... Adiós Adam.

– Adiós Sebastian.

El castaño se levantó y caminó hacia el amor de su vida, que lo miraba con un gesto serio. Intentó sonreír para aligerar el ambiente pero el otro no le respondió con el mismo gesto.

– ¿Qué más tengo que hacer? – El ojiverde preguntó desesperado.

– Demuéstrame que me amas. Volveremos pronto, pero necesito confiar en ti.

Smythe asintió, estaba dispuesto a luchar por ese chico y no se rendiría. Ellos iban a volver juntos, era lo único que tenía seguro. Sebastian lo besó con dulzura antes de salir de la cafetería para dirigirse al aula de informática. Faltaban pocos minutos para que las clases comenzaran y no quería llegar tarde, sabía que debía darle a Blaine algo de espacio para que asimilara lo que acababa de ocurrir.


	35. Capítulo 35: Mi vida eres tú

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia. Subo el último capítulo y en unos minutos el epílogo. Debo decir que me ha costado más de lo que pensaba y no estoy del todo satisfecha, pero aquí está. Esta historia me ha gustado mucho escribirla y espero que la hayáis disfrutado. La verdad es que ha crecido mucho desde la idea original, pero eso me suele pasar, no sé por qué. Espero que pronto nos veamos con una nueva historia...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 35: MI VIDA ERES TÚ**_

Dos meses pasaron con Sebastian esforzándose para demostrarle a Blaine que lo amaba. Todos los días le dedicaba piropos y frases cariñosas, varias veces a la semana le regalaba bombones o flores, de manera que su habitación siempre tenía un aroma especial y estaba adornada. Además, le había regalado una cadena de plata y una pulsera. El castaño intentaba pasar todo el tiempo posible con el otro, por lo que cuando Anderson iba a pasar el fin de semana a casa de su amigo Sam, Smythe iba a la suya para poder verlo. Incluso le mostraba que no salía por las noches, para que supiera que no buscaba a nadie, que sólo quería estar con él. Otras veces se quedaban en Dalton, donde el moreno veía al otro cada vez que iba a algún lado.

Sebastian había empezado a madrugar para esperar a Blaine en la puerta de su habitación cuando éste bajaba a desayunar. Muchas veces lo acompañaba a su clase, salvo cuando tenía que ir la aula que estaba en el otro extremo de la academia porque sabía que no le daba tiempo. Cuando lo hacía, siempre sostenía los libros y la bolsa de su amigo para que no tuviera que llevar peso.

En resumen, Smythe se había convertido en el novio perfecto, a pesar de que Anderson todavía no lo había perdonado del todo. No estaban separados, pero tampoco eran pareja. Se habían besado varias veces, pero no habían hecho nada más. Por no dejarse llevar por la pasión, ni siquiera habían dejado que sus lenguas se encontraran en un beso. El castaño sabía que su relación había empezado algo precipitada, por lo que quería hacer bien las cosas, al menos esa vez.

Los Regionales ya habían pasado y los Warblers habían arrasado gracias a los tres solos que su líder había interpretado. Por eso estaban en Nashville, lugar que acogía el campeonato nacional ese año. Los chicos compartían habitaciones de cuatro en cuatro y habían decidido que el azar decidiera como se distribuían. No era un sorteo "limpio" ya que Smythe y Anderson estaban en el mismo papel y Nick y Jeff también. La mala suerte había querido que Kurt, Sebastian, Blaine y Adam compartieran una de las habitaciones.

La incomodidad era evidente para los cuatro mientras estaban a solas allí, pero era inevitable. Adam se desnudó para ponerse el pijama sin ningún tipo de pudor. El moreno miró disimuladamente a su exnovio, pero éste se mostraba indiferente, concentrado en la música que estaba escuchando, que era la canción que al día siguiente interpretaría en la competición. Anderson sonrió, era más que evidente que el castaño no mostraba interés, por lo que decidió cambiarse de ropa él mismo para poder dormir más cómodo. Tan pronto como se quito la camisa de su uniforme, sintió los ojos de Smythe sobre él. Se volvió y éste le sonrió de manera presuntuosa mientras disfrutaba del "espectáculo".

Cuando Blaine estuvo preparado para dormir, se acercó a la cama de Sebastian y se agachó para darle un beso en los labios, algo inocente pero lleno de amor.

– Buenas noches. – El moreno susurró.

– Que tengas los más dulces sueños. – El castaño respondió y le acarició la mejilla antes de que el ojimiel se alejara hasta su cama.

* * *

Los Warblers estaban ya listos para salir al escenario. Blaine miraba nervioso a los espectadores desde el backstage. Esa competición tenía más responsabilidades que nunca. Cantaría un dúo con Sam (Best Day Of My Live) y un solo (Raise Your Glass) mientras que Sebastian se encargaría del otro solo (Glad You Came). Sintió unas manos en sus hombros, masajeándolos, y supo quién era.

– ¿Nervioso? – Smythe preguntó.

– Sí. – El moreno respondió.

– ¿Hemos retrocedido en el tiempo? Esto ya lo hemos vivido. – El castaño frunció el ceño mientras el otro se volvía para mirarlo a los ojos.

– No estoy tan nervioso como ese día. – El ojimiel enfatizó la palabra "tan".

– Vaya... ¿Estás más seguro de ti mismo? – El más alto preguntó realmente interesado.

– No soy ese joven asustado y roto que llegó a Dalton. He conocido a muchas personas que me han enseñado que soy perfecto a mi manera y que no tengo nada que ocultar. – Anderson dijo orgulloso.

– Me alegra verte tan fuerte. – El ojiverde reconoció.

– Espero que siga fortaleciéndome... A tu lado. Quiero que volvamos juntos. – Blaine se puso de puntillas para llegar a besar esos labios que tanto amaba. Sin embargo, no fue uno de esos besos que llevaban compartiendo desde que se dieran otra oportunidad. El moreno acarició el labio inferior con su lengua y pidió permiso para entrar en su boca. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos, sabiendo lo que significaba eso.

– Te amo. – Sebastian susurró.

– Yo también te amo.

* * *

– Y los ganadores son... Desde Westerville, Ohio, de la Academia Dalton... ¡The Warblers!

Todos comenzaron a celebrar que habían ganado, Nick y Jeff se fundieron en un abrazo porque no querían besarse frente a todos y los demás saltaban y se abrazaban a sus amigos. Por su parte, Sebastian agarró a su novio y lo besó, porque sí, sabía que volvían a ser novios, y que todo iría bien para ellos. Se amaban y eso era lo más importante. También favorecía que el castaño fuera admitido en Columbia y el moreno en la NYU. Seguían sus sueños juntos y sabían que tenían mucho tiempo por delante para amarte, para crear una relación muy diferente a le que habían tenido antes de su ruptura. Una relación en la que ambos sabían lo que era perder al otro y no querían volver a repetir. Por eso sabían que ambos iban a esforzarse para que su amor superara cualquier obstáculo, porque ya lo habían demostrado.


	36. Epilogo

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia. Os dejo el epílogo... Espero que os guste...

* * *

_**EPÍLOGO**_

– ¿Blaine Anderson? – Alguien preguntó y Blaine se volvió para ver quién lo llamaba. Se encontró frente a un rubio que le resultaba algo familiar pero no conseguía recordar de qué. – ¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¡Soy Adam Crawford!

– ¡Adam! ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que nos vimos? Has cambiado mucho. – El ojimiel saludó educadamente al otro con un apretón de manos. Ambos estaban en una de las calles más concurridas de Nueva York y habían parado su camino mientras el resto de transeúntes seguían paseando.

– Desde la boda de Niff... Si no hubieran tenido tanta prisa, podría haber pasado menos desde que todos los Warblers nos reunimos por última vez. – El rubio respondió.

– Los diecinueve años son una edad tan buena para casarse como cualquier otra si has encontrado al amor de tu vida y no podemos negar que esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro. – El más bajo sonrió al pensar en sus amigos.

– ¿Sigues en contacto con ellos? No sé nada de la mayoría de los Warblers.

– Viven en Jersey y tienen dos hijos. Nick trabaja en el laboratorio de un hospital haciendo análisis y Jeff es profesor. Intentamos quedar con ellos una vez al mes. – Anderson informó.

– ¿Y Sebastian y tú? – Crawford quiso saber.

– Nos casamos en dos semanas. Estoy agobiado con los preparativos y todavía falta mucho...

– ¿Te lo propuso él o fuiste tú? – Adam estaba interesado.

– Se lo propuse yo. – Blaine informó orgulloso.

– Me alegro mucho por vosotros. – El rubio era sincero.

– ¿Y tú? – El moreno preguntó.

– Estoy con Kurt, vivimos en París. Después de que os graduarais, pasamos nuestro último curso muy unidos.

– Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba... Siento no quedarme, pero me están esperando para ultimar mis preparativos de la boda y... – La frase quedó inconclusa, pero no era necesario que la acabara.

– Sí, claro. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

– Saludos para Kurt... Adiós.

Después de caminar durante cinco minutos, llegó a la pequeña tienda de ropa donde le esperaban Santana, Brittany y Jane para la última prueba de sus vestidos de damas de honor. Sam habían acompañado a su mujer, que era la que más problemas iba a tener ya que estaba embarazada de cinco meses y no sabían si le valdría el vestido.

– ¡Por fin llegas! Podría haberme muerto esperándote. – Lopez se mostró algo molesta.

– Lo siento, me encontré con alguien y me entretuvo un poco... ¿Qué tal los vestidos? – El moreno preguntó.

– Debo decir, que has hecho magia. Tres damas de honor tan diferentes y has encontrado algo que nos queda perfecto. – Ella se miró en el espejo.

– ¿Algún arreglo de última hora? – Anderson quiso saber.

– Ninguno, todo está bien... Relájate, la boda será perfecta... Nick y Sam serán grandes padrinos y nosotras las mejores damas de honor de la historia. No tienes nada que preocuparte. – Pierce besó la mejilla de su amigo y las chicas volvieron al probador para cambiarse.

– ¿Qué tal la fiesta de despedida de ayer? – Evans le preguntó a su mejor amigo.

– Muy bien, todos estaban tristes pero en Broadway estamos acostumbrados a las despedidas. Ahora sólo tengo que centrarme en la boda y en la luna de miel. – Blaine comentó con una sonrisa.

– Aun así, irás a mi exposición, ¿no? – El rubio preguntó nervioso.

– ¡Claro que iremos, Boca Trucha! – Santana salió del probador ya con su propio vestido. Su mujer estaba ayudando a Jane.

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que una exposición en una galería de Nueva York demuestra que tienes talento? – La pelirroja preguntó desde el otro lado de la cortina que separaba los probadores de la tienda.

– ¡Luego me quejo de que Blaine llegaba tarde! – Santana exclamó cuando vio a Sebastian aparecer. Las otras dos jóvenes salieron de los probadores poco después.

– Lo siento, el juicio se ha demorado más de lo pensado por culpa de uno de los testigos. Pero casi lo prefiero, tengo que acabar con el caso antes de la boda, no quiero tener que retrasar la luna de miel. ¿Qué tal todo? – El castaño besó a su prometido en los labios, dejándose llevar por todos los sentimientos que siempre había entre ellos. Cuando rompieron el beso, estuvo muy atento a la expresión de su futuro marido. Llevaba unos días algo triste porque sus padres ni irían a la boda a pesar de haber sido invitados. Smythe estaba feliz por eso, él no iba a perdonar todo el dolor y las lágrimas que la familia de su amado le había provocado. Aun así, sabía que él sí quería esa ansiada reconciliación, aunque nunca si eso suponía poner en riesgo su relación. Esa reconciliación tenía una condición innegociable y era que aceptaran su relación. Le dolía que los hijos que tuvieran no conocieran a sus abuelos, pero él casi lo prefería así porque temía la influencia que podrían tener sobre unos niños. Sólo tenía que recordar el pasado de su prometido para saber que era algo peligroso.

– Perfecto, las chicas ya se han probado los vestidos... ¿Vamos a tomar algo? No os vais a creer a quién me he encontrado cuando venía aquí... – El moreno propuso y después de hablar con el dependiente de la tienda, todos se dirigieron a la salida. Anderson ya no estaba celoso y el incidente con Adam había quedado muy lejos. Diez años le habían servido para darse cuenta de muchas cosas y una de ellas era que el corazón de Sebastian le pertenecía y que no tenía nada que temer, que él era perfecto a su manera, perfecto para esos ojos verdes que seguían mirándolo como si fuera lo más hermoso del universo. Y eso era lo único que realmente importaba.


End file.
